Valley of Ashes
by CideanForever
Summary: Demons are creatures of power, their existence a network of plots. They are cunning, manipulative, and deceitful - but they, like any creature, have things they would sacrifice everything for. It is this the world will learn, it is this the Akatsuki will come to terms with less it cost them their lives, and it is this that the life of one girl is cast asunder.
1. Part One

**Summary of Story**: Anya is a young priestess whose life gets turned around when her home is attacked and she is forced to flee with her life-bound servant. What begins as a desperate struggle to merge with a world she knows nothing of, turns into a fight for survival when she draws the eyes of the Akatsuki, the Demon King, and a living-once-dead puppeteer. Time is running out.

0  
00  
000

**PART ONE**

000  
00  
0

_Main Characters_

- Anya

- Misa

- Riko

- Sasori

- Gaara

- The Akatsuki


	2. The Bird in a Cage

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone, it's me again! This is Valley of Ashes, and it's taken the path of a rerun! Well, it's getting fixed, and added upon. For those who loved the story, rejoin me in the pursuit of seeing this story meet a better place. This chapter alone is far larger than what it was the first time. This is also the first two chapters from the old manuscript, so I'm condensing everything. Adding to it, improving it, and, hopefully, I can keep everyone in character as I go along. At this current moment, the stories are on hold - minus this one and a few others.

Also, for those who wanted a sequel, there is NOT going to be one for ONE REASON - it's going to be continued in this AFTER the revision is done. Everything that is currently done is Part One of the story. I have a bit of work to do before it gets thrust into action, but it'll be worth it. So, without further ado, we will carry on!

Read&Review!

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

The gentle patter of feet echoed throughout the room. The sound was followed by the hiss of a door sliding open, and in its wake was the soft swish of fabric against fabric. A young girl, small in stature, peeked around the corner before she darted into the hall. Her feet made no sound against the wood, and as she slipped through another doorway, she smiled.

She was finally the first to be awake.

The twisting, endless halls were half-lit as predawn light filtered through the small windows lining the top of the walls. Cold wooden floors pressed against the naked soles of her feet, the fires not yet tended to so early. The girl crouched behind one vase when the gentle murmur of voices reached her, and she was thankful she was barely past five inches in height.

Had it been otherwise, they would have spotted her.

Two monks pass, their forms gliding across the floor as they walk. Anya watched them pass, pink quartz orbs observing them as they vanished around the corner. A slow smile etched its way onto her face as she slide from her hiding place, and made her way through the last few turns of the halls. Once through, she slide the door closed behind her and cast a quick glance around the room. Her gaze settled on the trucks built into the wall, one several feet above the other.

Anya slid the ladder into place, scampering up it to the middle where she opened the chest. Reaching inside, she pulled the chilled towel free. Folding it across her shoulder, she slide down the ladder to the truck three pegs down. From there, she claimed the white yukata.

Once on the ground, now several degrees warmer, she smiled in triumph. She made her way through the doorway, a smile still in place as she dropped her sleeping clothing to the ground. Anya pulled the ebony strands of her hair over her shoulder, eyeing the hip-length mess with a calculating from. It waved around her, and she made her decision.

_It needs to be cleaned anyway. _She took the first step into the water, lips thinning as a jolt of pain shot up her leg as the water of the hot spring came into contact with her cold skin. Anya waded in, a blissful sigh slipping past her lips as it reached the narrow dip of her waist. Snowy skin turns pink, and then it darkened to a flushed red from the heat as she dived under the surface. _It all needs to be cleansed, body and mind alike._

She surfaced with a gasp, air flooding her lunges before she dived again. Body adjusted to the water, her eyes opened as she swam to the bottom of the pool where she turned to gaze at the world above. It shimmers, distorted but enchanting.

She twirled in the water, content to linger even as her lungs burned. She kicked, surfacing and grasping one bolder to support herself. She leaned her forehead against it, turning to feel its heat and power with her cheek. Fingers flexing, she relaxed as its energy – _the steady thrum of the earth, a pulse beating strongly and throughout the building – _made itself known to her. Eyes half-lidded, she listened.

"Anya-sama?!" the raven-haired female blinked, her head rising as a women entered the bathing springs with a flurry of movements. "Anya-sama, are you in here?!"

Anya sank slightly, peeking around the boulder as the woman stopped at the edge of the spring. Her hands fisted on her hips, the white and black robes stilling as her gaze swept over the fog and water. A sense of displeasure washed over Anya, and she cringed.

_She's mad at me…_

She eyed the brunette, and edged around the boulder. The women's gaze snapped to her, bark colored orbs narrowing on her as she said, "Anya-sama, this is unbecoming of you! Keeper-sama told you we were to have guests, and you snuck away!"

"But I was dirty, Misa-Chan!" Anya protested. Her form shivered as the chilled air brushed her exposed skin. "I wanted to be clean for Keeper-sama. If I'm clean, maybe we can go to the gardens after the guests leave!"

Misa paused, hands on hips, before she answered, "We both know that you need more than a good bath to get that privilege, Anya-sama."

The small female hung her head, voice low as she answered, "I can hope, can't I?"

"Get out of the water, Anya-sama. Today is one where we cannot become lax." Misa circled the pool, plucking the towel from its spot as Anya pulled herself from the water. She patted the younger female down, drying her and then folding her in the thin material of the yukata before hustling her out of the room. "We must have you ready before the guests arrive."

The women dried her hair off after that, skill hands weaving untamed hair into a tight braid. She led Anya through the hall to the small girl's sleeping chamber. She stripped the younger of her yukata and exposed her flesh to the warming air.

Anya held her arms out, and she was silent as the older dressed her in layer under layer of a kimono. She was silent as her hair was brushed out, and twisted behind her head where it was to be held in place by a simple, yet elegant pin. Pale hands brushed over the fabric, the silken material cool against Anya's skin. She turned, smiling at the women she was standing with.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Misa asked as she continued. "I may be your personal servant, but I do have my mother's hand with makeup. I can paint you like a queen, yes?"

Anya giggled, eyes closing so Misa could brush the soft bristles of the brush over her eyelids. She was still as the wet paint trailed over her lips, still as light blush was applied to her cheeks. Anya was relaxed when the door opened, and a stern woman stepped in. She eyed the people around her, and then she finally said, "The quests have arrived. Finish your task, and then take her to the dining hall."

The gray-haired woman left, robe billowing around her as she departed. Anya frowned, brow knitting as she stared at the place she had stood moments before. Her gaze slowly turns to her servant, her caretaker, as she thought over the events of the morning.

"They are mean because they have a hard job, one that everyone says I will understand later on. They fight for Keeper-sama, and they fight for me." She slowly turned, eyeing the reflection staring at her. "I do not know many things, Misa-chan, but what I do know is that my place is already set in stone."

"Anya-sama, nothing is set in stone." Misa answered as she took her hand, leading her away after the final alterations were made. "While we all have our duty, like mine is to tend to you, our place in the natural order is defined by the Great Spirits and their games."

"We are pawns." Anya murmured, eyes lowering to the ground. "We are humans with free wills, but we are also pawns to a great power."

"All things are as such." Misa reached out, her fingers interlacing with hers. The monks in the hall, light reflecting off the bare skin of their skulls, kept their attention forward. "But we can also choose our own path, Anya-sama. Never forget that."

They stop before the monks, and Misa squeezes her fingers before releasing her hand. "Remember, be respectable. Do what you were _raised _to do, Anya-sama."

Misa turned, and then she left. Anya stood amongst the monks, hands folding within her sleeves. She swallowed, turning slowly to look at the men around her. One monk steps aside, and she falls into place as they slip through the doors where she had stopped.

Together, in silence, they made their way deeper into the building. With each step, the heat increased till it was cozy, and its warmth enveloped her. She lifted her chin, schooled her expression, and cleared her mind. Beyond her, she could feel the lingering sensations of those waiting beyond the last doors just as clearly as she could sense the cool energy of the monk next to her. Expanding her senses, she eased her way into the world's rippling pool of energy.

She pauses before the door, hands smoothing the fabric of her kimono in place – the white and blues mingling with the bands woven in her hair – in nervousness. Swallowing, she folds her arms before her, one hand clasping her wrist, and lifts her chin. One curt nod to the monk has the door opened, and she slipped into the room. The noise continues, but several of the speakers continue whatever conversation they are carrying out.

Anya stepped deeper into her the room, and from there she curtsied. She kept her eyes on the ground as she kept that position, waiting for the Keeper to acknowledge her. A long moment passes before his voice, still holding hints of laughter from before her entrance, breaks through the din of noise. She only looked up, and their gazes clashed.

"I am glad you have joined us, Anya."

"Of course, Keeper-sama." She bowed at the waist for a second time, and then she crossed the room to take her place at the Keeper's side. Legs folded under her, eyes on the table, she listened as the Keeper introduced her to those around her. Her gaze flickered up when the Keeper called her name, and the startled looks she received were ones she was used to.

Her gaze meets one of the others at the table, and the startled gasp was nothing new. "How…"

Pink orbs watched them, the color darkening around the edge of her iris. It was a pink starburst, so unnatural in her pale face, that looking away was hard. One of the women, her eyes would not stray even after she stared for a length of time. Anya cocked her head to the side, watching her as she was watched herself. It was a cycle she was familiar with, and it was one she could play.

Eight people sat around the table. Their clothing was white and gold, the color of the Sun God from the distant realms. _A Sister Shrine has made its way out here? For what purpose? _She dipped her head in greeting, voice gentle as she said aloud, "It is a pleasure to have you in our temple, Sisters."

"It is an honor we would like to extend, Anya-sama." One of the women spoke, the soft jingle of bells rings when she tips her head to the side. The blonde length falls over her shoulder, the braid a sharp contract to the sharper details of her face. "I am Sister Lai of the Sun God's temple in the east. I am most honored to meet you."

"And I, you." Anya answered in turn, her gaze shifting to the Keeper. "If I may be so bold, Keeper-sama, may I request the answer to my position in this meeting of yours?"

As the Keeper spook, the energy around her shifted. She kept her gaze on the Keeper, humming lightly at one point, as she observed the disturbance – one that came from the very women who had greeted her moments before. The intensity of the energy, a winding blue like the ocean Misa had whispered to her in the dead of night, was pressing against the natural energy of the world. It was as if it was combatting against it in an effort to rise above it.

"It is for this reason I wanted to speak to you, but I had hoped for more time before this issue would be brought up." Her mind settles on the Keeper, thoughts whirling as she stored the energy-based observations in the back of her mind. Folding her hands over her lap, Anya answered. "I understand perfectly, Keeper-sama. I can see why you would wish to keep me with you while we have guests. We have few allies, afterall.

"I would hate to have someone attack us, but from what I have studied, it is not an uncommon thing."

The Keeper nodded in agreement, but there was a slight press to his lips. _So he knows I was Channeling._

"We have much to discuss, Anya." The Keeper goes on, voice lowering. "There is much I have kept from you, and I fear it is time I inform you of the truth. I had hoped this day would not come so soon, but we do not always have control of fate's ever-changing design."

It wasn't only Anya's gaze that focused on the Keeper, but their guests as well. _Something is right about this. Something isn't _right _at all – but what?_

Anya eyed her Keeper, knowing he was to speak about something private. It was something for her ears, and she didn't want to share it with these people. _They don't feel right._

She shifts in her spot, a feeling of sickness closing in on her as the Keeper asked, "Is everything well, Anya-sama?"

The raven-haired female frowns. "I do not believe so."

She glanced up, her gaze meeting his. She can see the slight way his brow furrows, and his voice is light as he said, "Something bothers you."

"Yes. I do not wish to speak of it here, however." She holds his gaze, the silence stretching between them as he watched her.

_Please, Keeper-sama, please understand. _He sighed, hands folding in his lap as he asked, "You are tired."

"Yes."

"Then go. I shall see you tonight." In a matter of minutes, the doors opened and Misa was kneeling at her side. "Anya isn't well, Misa. Take her to her quarters, and have her rest."

"Of course, Keeper-sama." Misa helped Anya rise, and led her from the room. Her servant was quiet until they reached the hall, and still her voice was low, "Anya-sama,"

"Not now, Misa-chan. We will speak once I am in my room." She felt Misa tighten her grip slightly, and then they were within her chambers some time later. Anya stood there as Misa undressed her, and she was silent was she cloaked her form in a thin sleeping veil. She turned to her maid, eyes narrowed as she said, "Our guest are not who they said they are."

"How can you be certain?" Misa kneeled before her, taking her hands in hers. "Surely Keeper-sama would not endanger us so."

"I am not certain how to explain it," Anya began gently, her gaze shielded as she turned to look at the sky through her window. "I could feel it, Misa-chan. I could feel the change in the energy, one that is not like those who reside in a shrine."

She is silent for a moment before she asked, "Tell me, Misa-chan, what lies behind the walls that cages us? What manner of world surrounds us?"

A gentle pull of unease, of shock, greeted Anya's senses. She cast one look at her servant's face, seeing the closed off expression regarding her, and frowned. She knew that look, the one she always wore when Misa was thinking hard on something. It was a look she knew very well, and it was one she took upon herself anytime Anya spook of something she feared the Keeper would not approve of.

"The world outside our quiet existence, Anya-sama, is a place of cruelty." Anya tilted her head to the side, her lips pressing into a thin line. "How is it cruel, Misa-chan? Does it not have people who wish to protect it and those living in its ever-changing gardens?"

Misa shifted in her place before the smaller girl, her hands wringing together where she placed them in her lap. Her gaze flicked up, their eyes making contact. "There is so little I can tell you, Anya-sama. The Keeper has denied his children the horrors of the outside world with reason."

"He fears for us."

Misa looked away, towards the window. "He fears many things. He fears for the monks and priestesses of the temple, for your safety, for the world itself."

"Keeper-sama tells us we must accept the world, to pray for it, but how can we pray for something we have no knowledge of?" Anya trailed one hand over the fabric of her blanket. "The Sisters who came from the eastern temples had to traverse the world outside, yet I am not privy to such knowledge. How can I hope for changes when I know not what is in need fixing?"

"I do not know what the Keeper thinks, Anya-sama, but I do know he only wishes for you to be safe." Anya looked over at her maid, eyeing her with wonder as she asked, "Tell me, Misa-chan, am I safe in a place I know well or is the safety I feel only something I wish to believe in?"

"You are thoughtful tonight, Anya-sama."

"Perhaps I just have a lot on my mind."

"Perhaps," Misa stood, strolling across the room to where Anya sat, as she said, "I believe it would be best to think of it in this manner. Do you trust in the goodness of Keeper-sama to keep us free from harm? Do you believe that he will not allow darkness, evil intent, into our sanctuary?"

"Good and evil, Misa-chan? That is only in the mind. What we view as good may be different from what another will view it as." Anya settled into her bed, voice wavering as she continued, "However, if one doesn't belie in what another considers good, they will defy it, and they, in turn, are branded as a bad, or an evil, person. It's all about the norm of the world, your _home,_ you live in.

"That, in and of itself, Misa-chan, is not the same as knowing what is safe and what is not."

Her gaze shifted, turning to the kneeling maid tucking her in. "You are restless, Misa-chan."

"You are not happy with me."

"Unhappy, no, but I am frustrated." Anya frowned, eyes closing. "I seek to know, but everyone insists that the answers I seek are harmful to me."

For some time, Misa does not respond. When she did, she was sitting at the foot of the bed with her hands in her lap. "There is much I would like to tell you, but I cannot go against the Keeper. His word is law, as is yours, but it is _his _orders that must be obeyed."

The raven-haired female sighed, one hand lifting into the air. "We are like birds, Misa-chan. We are caged, but we are also taken care of."

"Anya-sama," the smaller waved her off, her voice firm as she said, "I am like a doll, Misa-chan. One would think I am a princess with how I'm treated. Like all those with royal blood, I am a prisoner to the will of those who pull my strings."

Anya glanced at the servant sitting with her, voice low as she asked, "Tell me, Misa-chan, of the lies our guests may hold. Why have they come here? Why now, of all times, do they show themselves?"

"You did sense something." Misa's voice was a whisper, her eyes wide. "Is that why you left early?"

"I have no solid proof, Misa-chan." The maid shakes her head, voice wavering as she said, "I know you well enough to know that, should something like this happen, proof is not needed."

Unease shuddered under panic, and the feeling was upon Anya's shoulders in a matter of moments. Her gazed snapped to her servant, to her friend, and she grasped her hand. "I had no desire to upset you, Misa-chan. This is why I do not speak of what I feel. Forgive me."

Misa swallowed, her gaze moving to the door and then back to her. "I forgive you."

They sat in silence for some time, and it was Misa who broke the silence sometime later. "The world has protectors, but they are not like us. They are powerful with abilities they are taught at a young age. They defend their homes, their people, and their way of life.

"They train day in and day out, going to their breaking point but refuse to drop from exhaustion. They fight for their beliefs, they defend it, and they kill for it. At times, they give their lives for it."

Anya's eyes widened. "Misa-chan…"

"Hush, Anya-sama. You deserve to know." Her servant whispered as she moved to sit next to her. "Many of those people believe in peace, in the lives of everyone, to be the most important thing. Because of that, they will go to any length to ensure its survival. Yet, like all things, there is a dark side."

Her friend looked far sterner than she did earlier, her brow drawn in and eyes dark. Anya can feel the unease lurking in the background, a gentle probing that drew her attention. She curled her fingers around Misa's, voice light as she said, "I won't tell, Misa-chan. Ever."

"There is something else on your mind, Anya-sama." Another moment of silence sat between them before the smaller female replied, "There is one, Misa-chan."

"Then ask."

"Will I ever be free?"

The question pulled a smile from her servant. "Anya-sama, no person, or thing, in this world is free. Not truly. Humans are bound more so than others due to a higher intelligence. Yet anyone who seeks a new measure of freedom can obtain it if only they are willing to risk everything to grasp it. Some are not so willing, and others throw caution to the wind."

A light smile stole across Anya's face as she flopped back onto her bed. _If that is true, then someone like me can find freedom, but I must be willing to take the risks involved._

However, in her mind, brew one last question. "How can a bird open the door to a locked cage?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This story I do own – any Naruto Characters such as *Gasp* Naruto, I do not own.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Three**

* * *

The Keeper came that night with the cover of shadows. She sensed him before he knocked but said nothing to Misa. She let the maid open the door and ignored her surprised ramblings. She chose to just sit on her bed, eyes closed, to think about the words she spoke this very day. To think of the odd feelings that came off from the guests of the sister shrine. Yet, even as she spent all evening thinking, no answer came to her.

"Is she asleep?" the Keeper's voice is soft, as always, but she can sense the anxiety coming from him.

As the maid starts to say that she is, which she truly believes, Anya murmurs, "I'm awake, Keeper."

Surprise comes from Misa and Anya opens her eyes. She turns her head and looks at the maid with a soft smile on her face. Her eyes then land on the Keeper.

He crosses the room and stands by the bedside. She can see that he is deciding something. She just lays there, arms spread out beside her, in her sleeping kimono and stares up at the man who has taken her under his wing.

"You feel uncertain, Keeper-sama. Is there something that you have on your mind." She says and his lips tighten into a white line.

"Hai." She sits up and brushes her hair over her shoulder.

"You are uncertain about a lot of things lately, Keeper-sama. Do you feel like you can no longer confide in me?" she asks him and his eyes soften instantly.

"Anya-Chan, there are some things that are best left at their own devices. I came in question." He replies as she folds her legs under her and she clasps her hands together.

"Tell me what you want to know and I will try to answer." She smiles.

He takes a seat on the floor before asking, "Why did you leave the dining hall this morning?"

She collects herself before answering, "I…_felt_…something from your guests, Keeper-sama. Something that I have never felt before…"

The Keeper frowns and she knows why. She can feel things. She can sense things about those around her without trying. That is why lying to her is not an easy task.

"What did you feel?" he asks and she answers without pause, "They had an energy in them, Keeper-sama. It is an energy that does not bode well with our peaceful lifestyle."

He frowns before asking, "What type of energy?"

She frowns before thinking back on it. She recalls them all sitting at the table, many talking to one another, but she could sense this energy weaving around them. Weaving in them. To her senses it was similar to a mist. A mist hiding something…

"I am not sure on the energy, Keeper-sama, for I never felt it before. All I know is that they had it around them, like they were wearing it, and it just made me uncomfortable." She is honest with him as she explains what she felt.

The Keeper leans back, frowning and deep in thought, before saying, "Is it pure?"

"I do not know. It seems like it could be if used correctly but they…" she pauses and holds up a hand for silence when he goes to ask a question.

She turns her eyes on Misa and beckons her closer. The maid scurries closer without fail and perches herself next to the Keeper. They both wait in silence before narrowing her eyes.

A few seconds pass before a knock sounds on the door.

"Misa, answer the door. Don't open it till you know who it is." She pulls herself off her bed as she says this.

Misa is off the floor and close to the door when she calls out, "Who is it?"

At first Anya is certain that they are not going to answer. She waits silently. She can see Misa shifting and edging away from the door.

"It's Sister Lai. I seek permission to enter." Misa turns to look at her and Anya nods her permission.

She takes her place back on the bed and the Keeper takes his seat once more. Misa opens the door and lets in the dark-haired female. She has one lady with her, one with blond hair that is close to the same length, and they both step into the room.

"Sisters, what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Anya smiles and motions for them to sit next to the Keeper.

The woman exchange a glance before Sister Lai answers, "I was coming to see if you would like to take a stroll with us in the gardens."

Anya cocks her head to the side before replying, "I am afraid I cannot. The sun is down and there is not a light to guide me. I was readying myself for sleep."

The unnamed sister glances at Misa and the Keeper and a frown etches itself on Anya's face before she says, "The Keeper bides me well each night. Misa stays with me as I sleep."

"Forgive my sister, Anya-sama. She meant no disrespect." Sister Lai speaks up and the unnamed sister bows her head in apology.

"Of course, Sister Lai. You are the Keeper-sama's guests and, therefore, you are mine." Anya smiles before adding, "This walk, however, I would like in the morning after my bath. Would that be a suitable time for you?"

"Yes, Anya-sama, it would. May I bathe with you in the morning?" Anya startles slightly at the question before casting a questioning look at the Keeper.

"Anya, the Sister Shrine Rai'Le has many costumes that are different then our own. In Rai'Le it is common for the women to bathe together. It is a social thing." The Keeper explains and Anya shifts in discomfort before asking, "Will Misa-Chan still be there."

"Of course." He smiles kindly at her.

Anya turns to smile at the woman sitting diagonally from her and answers, "I would like that."

Both sisters' stand and Sister Lai says, "I shall bide you a good night now, Anya-sama. You, being so young, need to rest. I will see you in the morning."

The two women bow at the waist before turning and leaving. Anya sits there with a light frown on her face before turning to look at the Keeper.

"Keeper-sama, how old did you tell them I am?" she asks with a charming smile on her face.

The Keeper, in answer, scoots away with a slightly paler face. He smiles as he says, "Oh, I deducted a few years. Nothing drastic, I swear. Anyway, I came in for a reason."

Anya shakes her head before saying, "Let me finish what I was telling you earlier, Keeper-sama. You asked if their energy is pure. I did not give you the full answer because we were interrupted."

She unfolds her hands and lifts one up. She gazes at the snowy skin as she continues, "The energy I feel from the earth is like my skin. It is pure as snow. The energy they wield, however, is not. It has seen taint. It feels as if they can use it for…darker things."

The Keeper looks shocked before chuckling. "You, my child, are wise for someone who is so young."

"So I have been told." She replies as she drops her hand back into her lap.

"Like I said, I have come for a reason. One of great importance." He stands and crosses to her open window.

She sits calmly in her bed and waits. He continues in a few minutes with, "Do you remember how I came across you, my child?"

She frowns before answering, "I do not recall much. I remember it was cold. I was alone."

He nods before looking at her and saying, "You, my child, I believe are destined to achieve great things."

She frowns before shaking her head. "Keeper-sama, I do not believe that I can do anything great. All I know are these walls."

He turns and gazes down upon her. In the moon's light he is darkened and he looks much larger.

"You can do great things. You already do." He replies and she shakes her head as she says, "No, Keeper-sama, you are the great one. You care for us. You clothe us. You feed us. I can only feel things around me. I – "

"You can see what others, cannot, Anya. You see things with clarity. I just hope nothing takes that away from you. It is rare to find in someone as old as you. Children have it but it is lost as they get older." He cuts her off sharply and she bows her head.

"Forgive me, Keeper-sama, for I spoke out of turn." She looks up through her hair when she feels him pat her on the head.

"You shall not sleep tonight, Anya. That is what I came to tell you. Misa is going to dress you and have you within the garden by midnight. Be quick and don't be seen." He tells her, voice as gentle as possible, and then he vanishes out of her bedroom door.

Misa, who has been looking through her clothing, approaches her with a smile on her face. She beckons her to stand and the girl rises off her bed. She eyes the cloth in her maid's hands before eyeing her maid's face.

"You don't really expect me to wear that, do you?" she asks her and Misa's soft laugh chimes in the large room.

"I do. You will thank me later for it." She replies and quickly strips her down.

She tosses the long, large kimono on the floor and then places her in a small one that is black and red. The inner shirt is white and then she slips the outer layer on. She folds it, ties it with a red obi, and then pulls her hair up. Anya, however, feels very awkward in the outfit.

For one: it's too short. The bottom of it stops about an inch above mid-thigh. She's frightened that, if she beds over, someone will see her rear.

Second: it's too tight around the chest. She feels like it shows off the outline of her waist and breast to much.

She voices her concerns to Misa who giggles.

"Anya-sama, you are so cute. The kimono is made for movement, not modesty. It might be a bit tight around the chest but you have nothing to worry about. You don't have much in that department, anyway." Anya's face reddens and she slaps her hands across her cheeks.

"M-M-Misa-Chan!" she exclaims.

"Plus, the sleeves are long and wide. You're legs are bare and there is nothing to get in the way of moving. So that means you won't trip." She tells her and Anya pouts.

"I still feel odd." She mutters in her last attempt to get out of the outfit.

"Anya-sama, it looks good on you. The colors suit your pale skin and your eyes. They seem to glow now." The maid giggles as she ushers her out of her room.

She lets Misa take her hand and guide her to the gardens. They travel along the maid's corridor and the various sights startle the girl. She's never been through here before.

They come across the garden five till midnight. The Keeper is sitting under a tree by the stream and he looks peaceful. However, the only thing Anya wants to know is why she's out here so late. It's not like the Keeper.

She steps forward and he looks up at her. His eyes widen before he smiles, "Suitable clothing for tonight."

She frowns and tilts her head to the side. She's not bowing. Not in this kimono.

"Anya, my child, there is much that I must tell you. However, before I can do that, you first must obtain something of yours." He tells her and stands.

He motions for her to follow him. He leads them across the garden and into the shrine at the back of the compound. There he stands in the center of the near bare room.

"Anya, I must ask you something."

"Hai, Keeper-sama?" she asks and he motions her to come closer.

She steps up to him and looks up into his face.

"Anya, if you had to choose, what would you do if you had to make a decision on running away or fighting?" he asks her and she frowns in confusion.

"Run or fight, Keeper-sama? That is an question. If I was capable, then I would stay and protect the ones that are dear to me. But I do not have that kind of power. I would only get myself killed." She answers and he nods.

"A person has the natural instinct to fight, Anya. It lives in all of us. It lives in you. For the last ten years that you have been with me, for that long amount of time, I have watched you grow. I have watched you develop keen senses that can frighten harden men. Now it is time to decide what you really want." He continues and she steps back.

Decide what she truly wants?

"Keeper-sama, I don't understand!" she cries out softly and he says, "Under this shrine is a cavern. In it is something that belongs to you. If you want to turn back, then leave. If you want to obtain it, then you must go in and get it."

She eyes him before looking at Misa. She's so confused. She doesn't understand what he wants her to do!

She turns back to the Keeper and finally says, "I want what is mine, Keeper-sama. W-What must I do?"

He smiles before turning. He walks to the center of the room, kneels down, and – to her surprise – slams a glowing hand down on the floor.

She watches as the floor starts to shift, to move, and then pull back to reveal a dark staircase leading underground. He turns to look at her. She meets his gaze.

"You must enter."

* * *

This is a really long Chapter. LOL. I didn't think I was ever going to finish it. Anyway, I don't know if I can put up any more chapters for this today. I'm heading out of town and I'll be gone till sometime tomorrow. Anyway, I'll just stay this. Anya has to make a choice. What will it be? Well, at least she isn't running away. But what waits in store for her in the caverns? And what belongs to her that she must obtain? Give me your thoughts on this chapter! It will make me HAPPY! XD

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This story I do own – any Naruto Characters such as *Gasp* Naruto, I do not own.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Four**

* * *

**~Somewhere else: same time of night~**

The smell of iron, of death, clings to him as he wipes off his hands. It had been a kill. In fact, the kill had been easy. Much easier than their leader said it would be. It is almost like it is set up. That though alone brings a nasty sneer to the masked and cloaked man's face. It had been a waste of time and a waste of money.

In the background he can hear his partner bitching about nothing in peculiar. The curses that spews out of the man's mouth is, if anything, just a migraine waiting to happen. The bastard just refuses to shut up.

To make matters worse, the bastard doesn't die. It doesn't matter how many times he maims him. The injuries can be serious and the religious zealot only laughed. He even tried beheading him once. _That_ did not turn out well. He bodiless head cussed him out for days until he finally decided to sew it back on. After that he still cussed him up and down the mountains till he threatened that he would remove his tongue and burn it till nothing remained. That did its job – he shut up.

"Fuck, man, where the hell are we going?" the religious man whines from behind him and he sighs.

Great. Just what he needs.

"To the closet town." He snaps as he grabs the decapitated body that is his partner's kill.

She stuffs the head and a few choice limbs into a black bag before ordering his partner to stuff the remains in the second one. With that he turns on his heel and heads off down the hill.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu! I'm not stuffing your damn bounty in a bag!" Hidan's outraged roar meets his ears and he scowls.

He turns slowly to face Hidan and says, "Unless you wish to end up in this bag as well, I suggest you do I as I say."

The silver-haired man only grunts before setting up the body. He lifts the bloodied limbs and drops them in the bag. After finishing he chases after his partner.

"How much does this one fucking cost?" he asks and Kakuzu answers, "Five-hundred and sixty yen."

"Fuck, that's not much." Hidan snorts and Kakuzu snaps, "That's only for the head."

He can hear Hidan cocking behind him and he mentally counts down before the man roars, "How the hell is one fucking head worth five-hundred and sixty damn yen!"

Kakuzu grits his teeth as he answers, "The entire body is worth over a thousand. Now. Shut. Up."

He lets his thoughts wonder to the money he is about to receive. He already starts to relax at the thought of it in his hands. Yes, a good bounty, this one. Most certainly worth traveling three days off of schedule to get it.

No doubt that Leader-sama is going to be pissed, however. Really, though, Kakuzu doesn't care. The man can only warn him.

Not much use trying to kill the Zombie Twins. They are both immortal in their own ways. Hidan, as long as he kills for his god, will have his immortality. Kakuzu, on the other hand, just needs to steal hearts of his enemies for his immortality. A gruesome task but one that does not bother him. In fact, it can be rather refreshing to kill something when the one thing he wants dead refuses to die.

He's only disappointed that the four other bodies at the battle sight didn't have bounties on them. It was a short battle but the jutsus performed were high ranked. Trackers hunting down a traitor. The Akatsuki was probably the last thing the worn ninja's wanted to cross.

Kakuzu sighs as he shifts the bag he carries over his shoulder and glances towards the sky. It's about four hours till sunrise.

_"Kakuzu, report." _He pauses when the eerily distorted voice echoes across the clearing followed by, "I have been sent to see why you are running behind, Kakuzu-san."

He knows there is no use searching for the Akatsuki Espionage Specialist. This member is good at what he does. He will remain hidden and out of sight unless he decides otherwise.

"We had a little detour, Zetsu. That's all." Kakuzu replies and Hidan barks out a laugh.

"Fuck yeah! A little _detour_ for a damn bounty." Kakuzu casts a withering glare over his shoulder at his partner who, in turn, grins.

Fucking bastard.

_"Return to headquarters imminently." _Zetsu's voice echoes around them before he adds, "Leader-sama will have much to say about this, Kakuzu-san."

"Fuck, Kakuzu, you got us into fucking trouble again!" Hidan complains and he snaps, "It wouldn't have taking so long if you just listened, you fucking idiot!"

He turns on his heel and continues on down the hill. The zealot's crude manner of speaking is rubbing off on him. Just great.

As he walks he channels his chakra into his feet. He can still hear Hidan swearing up a storm somewhere behind him and rolls his eyes. With a grunt he leaps off the ground and, to anyone who is watching, it appears that he is flying.

A bonus to be a ninja.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu!" he hears Hidan yell before he senses a spick in his partner's chakra as he too leaps off the ground.

The money obsessed ninja ignores his partner and continues on his single-minded path. He needs to get to the town and turn in the bounty before the body starts to smell.

The ground comes into contact with his feet and he bends his knees to take the impact. With another burst of chakra he appears to streak across the grassy hills. He can hear another outraged roar from Hidan who did not expect the exercise that his partner was going to force on him.

_Serves the bastard right_

The town itself is slowly coming into his sight and he inwardly grins. He knows that he'll have a fresh load of money in his hands soon. Then he and Hidan can head towards the west to the checkpoint.

Two – three –days late for a meeting. Yes, Leader-sama will be beyond pissed. He'll probably threaten them to a death sentence and, knowing the leader, he might know a way to kill of an immortal. He wouldn't put it past the man.

He leaps up into a tree branch and Hidan slides to a stop on the ground. He can hear him groan before the question comes.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu? Why the hell are we stopping?" he complains and Kakuzu retorts, "If you would shut up for once then you would know."

He casts a glare down at the man and the violet orbs clash angrily with his murky green ones. He narrows his eyes before jerking his head to the path they were traveling. He watches as Hidan turns and hears him let out a low whistle.

"Well, fuck, talk about great timing." He hears the zealot say.

Kakuzu just snorts before turning his attention back to the scene playing out before them. Two groups of ninja are in a full out battle. One team is a mix between ANBU and trackers. The other team is a group of rogues.

He watches with mild interest as the two sides clash. He opens the mental 'Hit List' he built into his mind and sees if any of the ninjas are on it. If any of them are part of the bounty.

His green eyes sweep over them. They would be easy kills. They wouldn't be worth much but a bounty is a bounty. Money is money and Kakuzu likes money. He likes it a lot.

That's why he joined Akatsuki. For the money.

He decides to sit back and watch. The ANBU and trackers will take care of most of them and when the battle is nearly over…then he'll step in. he'll cut them down and then take them in for the money. He'll get even more than he planned.

So he waits. He watches as jutsu after jutsu is casted. Even Hidan, the most impatient of the Akatsuki, is sitting back. He knows what Kakuzu is up to.

Finally, when the last rogue is dealt with, Kakuzu lets loose a set of kunai. Two hit the mark but the others miss. It was meant as a distraction.

The two who are hit swear and redraw their blades. They don't even have time to react as Hidan's scythe cuts through them from behind. Kakuzu blinks.

The man gets the job done if it means killing. Now only if he would stop laughing…

Kakuzu jumps down from his perch and focuses as he uses his tendrils, weaving black threads with an unimaginable strength in them, to tear into his opponent's chest. The ninja screams out as the black wire-like threads cut through him and wrap around his heart. He drops dead within seconds as Kakuzu rips the beating organ out of his body.

That is how the battle progresses. Hidan cuts through the ninjas and kills others off by harming himself. Kakuzu uses elemental jutsus and an array of weapons to take down those who stand in his path. He notes, at the end of the battle, with grim satisfaction that he will have a shitload of money.

Maybe enough to get his leader off his back when they meet up at the checkpoint. Maybe…

He gathers up the bodies and takes off towards the town. Hidan follows close behind in silence and he knows that it is due to the high from the kills. Hidan is always more manageable after that.

The wall surrounding the town comes into sight and Kakuzu gathers the chakra into his feet. He braces himself and then pushes upward with an extra burst of chakra to help him clear the wall. He senses no change in Hidan's chakra and an amused look enters his eyes.

A moment later Kakuzu sails over with ease but he snorts in amusement when he hears his partner swear loudly. The idiot had to fly face first into the town's protective wall.

* * *

I decided to change the P.O.V just to see what I could do. In fact, I found this chapter fun to write. Poor Kakuzu...he kills other people to vent his anger at Hidan. I would hate to be his partner. I was wondering if they're realionship and the way they act was in character. I hate being out of character. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll start up again tomorrow - I'm leaving now (a bit later than I thought I would) and I should be home sometime tomorrow. No internet where I am going. LOVE AND PEACE

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** This story I do own – any Naruto Characters such as *Gasp* Naruto, I do not own.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Five**

* * *

**~Back with Anya~**

She has never been this afraid in her entire life. If she had known that she would be stuck on top of a huge boulder with these _creatures_ trying, in vain, to climb up after her than she would never have told the Keeper she would head down into this mysterious cavern. No, she would have turned, went back to her room, and gone to bed. She would have Misa to tell her stories of the outside world. She would have her tell her legends of how the world was created and how the sun and moon keep everything in balance. She would have done that instead of crying on top of this boulder with this things trying to get at her like they never seen an actual person in all of their existence. She never thought that she would have skeletons trying to attack her.

"G-Go away!" she cries out as another one lets out a wail as it slides back down the boulder.

She rubs her eyes as another shuddering sob breaks through her lips and she pulls away from the ledge. She feels herself shaking. She can actually taste her own fear but she senses nothing from these creatures. She only knows that they are there.

_Keeper-sama, why have you sent me in here! _She wails to herself and she screeches as a bony hand clasps her ankle.

She, without thinking, kicks the triumphant skeleton in the face. She feels the head snap loose under her bare foot and watches in muted horror as the head flies through the air. It lands with a crunch on the ground and she just stares at it.

"Its head," she pauses as she scoots closer to the boulder's edge as she finishes, "just flew off."

She gazes down as the headless skeleton scrambles around blindly with its arms waving around like mad. She cannot help but to giggle at the sight. It's almost like the image she gets in her head when Misa tells her stories of different heroes fighting the living dead. It makes her giddy to sit up there and watch as the skeletons panic.

_Not to bright, are they? _She hums in agreement with herself before looking around.

Okay, skeletons are not that bad. Now, if only they would lose those really sharp weapons that are in their hands. She just might consider going down there and beating the death out of them.

She scrambles back as another skeletal hand grasps the edge of her boulder and her eyes narrow as she yells, "Go find your own boulder, skull head!"

She scoots closer and slams her fists over the top of it. It loses its hold on the stone and slides down. She laughs as it lands on the skeleton climbing under it and the two undead creatures' crash onto the unaware that are beneath them.

A wide smile etches its way onto her face and she giggles. She looks down at all the disorientated skeletons and laughs. She looks around before nodding to herself.

She sits back and waits. Soon enough another starts to crawl onto her platform and she kicks it off when she sees that it is also unarmed. It shrieks as it plummets down into the mass of waiting dead bones. She waits for another and, to her disappointment, it is also unarmed.

Soon enough she sees another hand appear but she cocks her head to the side when she sees only one hand. Its head appears, followed by part of its body, and then she sees its other hand. She nearly cries in happiness.

In its hand is a weapon. It wields a long staff and she rushes over to it. She grasps the staff in her hands and pulls. The skeleton comes all the way up and then it looks down at its weapon. And it looks down at its hands that are not holding it.

It takes it back in its hands and pulls. She grits her teeth as she jerks back. It jerks back and she stumbles forward a few steps.

Its jaw bones clap once and she gets the idea that it might be laughing at her. Her brows, in turn, start to twice. She jerks the staff in her direction as hard as she possibly can.

The jerking between them soon turns to a crazed tug-a-war and other skeletons stop to watch. The owner of the staff, the skeleton, has its jaws snapping like mad. Like it's yelling at her.

"I want it!" she yells at it and jerks back.

Its jaws start snapping again and her eyes narrow as she snaps, "I don't care if it's yours! I have to get through here and I need a weapon!"

It jerks back as its jaws snap together like mad.

"I know you want to keep it! Can't I just borrow it?" she asks it and it shakes it head.

She jerks back as she cries, "You're being selfish!"

It does the jaw snapping and she cries out as she stumbles forward. A rough pull on the staff pulls the skeleton closer to her.

"Can I borrow it if I return it?" she asks it and, at first, it makes no movement. Then it shakes it head.

She grunts as it jerks her forward and she jerks back as she snaps, "Why can't I just have it!"

More jaw snapping meets her ears. She sighs. What use is there trying to argue with a skeleton? It does not seem to be helping at all. Only creating a battle between them.

"Can I borrow it? I swear I will return it!" she tries again.

Another shakes of the skull from the skeleton. She grits her teeth as it jerks on its weapon again and she pitches forward.

A scream exits her as she is forced to let go of the weapon. She covers her head with her hands and counts her gifts to herself. She is jerked to a halt when something grabs onto her clothing from behind.

She dangles in the air and looks at the skeletons below her. They are scrambling in confusion and she knows how they feel. She's confused to.

Then she's hefted backwards and lands on her rear on her boulder. She looks over her shoulder at the skeleton as it folds its arms across its chest with staff in hand. She smiles.

"Thanks." She beams and it shifts from foot to foot.

She stands and brushes off the bottom of her kimono. She fixes the obi so that it doesn't come undone and turns to the skeleton. She folds her arms over her chest and observes it.

"You're not going to lend me the staff, are you?" she asks it and it shakes it head.

She pouts and stomps her foot before whimpering. She looks at her feet and the raw skin. She winces as she notes the blood seeping from some of the cuts before turning back to the skeleton.

To her amusement it too is looking at her feet. Then it looks at its own feet before glancing back to hers. She frowns in confusion before taking it in.

All bones and it wears an old, torn robe of a warrior monk. It even has on the armor. The staff is made of wood and she assumes it isn't rotting because of the seals on it.

It points a bony finger at her and then points at the surface of the boulder. Then it walks to the edge of the stone and leaps off. She watches in shock as it beats away all the other skeletons. A moment passes before it points at her and then at the ground next to it. Its arms fold over its chest once more.

She scampers over to the edge and slides down. She winces every time she rear hits a bump and yelps when a larger bump sends her flying off. She lands on her stomach and sits up with a groan while rubbing her rear.

"That hurt…" she whines to herself as she pulls herself to her feet.

She looks around the room to see the skeleton warrior standing a few feet off. Its jaws are snapping together and she purses her lips together.

"Stop laughing at me! It's not funny!" she snaps and the rough movement of its 'laughter' gets even more so. She pouts as she wobbles over to it.

It slams the butt of its staff onto the ground before looking around them. Then it looks at her. She feels her eyes widening as she realizes what it is asking.

"I need to find something of mine. I don't know where it is." She tells it and it waves its arms around in the air in what she assumes is frustration.

She looks around before heading down the closet tunnel with her skeletal companion following in her footsteps. She cannot help but to wonder the gender of it before it died. Was it a man or a woman?

"All I know is that Keeper-sama put something of mine down here and now I have to retrieve it." She tells it in hopes it might know the Keeper. It makes no notion that it does.

They enter the next cavern and, to Anya's horror, there are many more creatures in there. Some are skeletons but she also takes note of the giant rats and spiders. She feels like freaking out.

However, the skeleton warrior just walks past her as the first blast of skeletons charge. She watches as it side steps one and bashes its staff against its head. It crumbles with ease. The second falls as the front of the staff crushes the front of the skull and the back shatters as it goes all the way through. The rats get their necks broken and the spiders get the butt of the staff brought down on top of their skulls. She can see the spiders head cave in and she only knows that their brain is crushed so that it dies.

Mentally she is thankful that she doesn't have to fight this warrior. It would have killed her with ease and not even get dirty. She smiles at the thought of it helping her.

A few minutes pass and it beckons her forward. She tries to avoid the goo on the ground but, in the end, it provides to be useless. Some places she has to walk through it.

She casts a look up at it to see it laughing again. She scowls before saying, "You do realize that having this between your toes, with flesh, is the most nasty thing to feel, don't you?"

It shrugs before shifting to let her pass so that she can lead again. She looks around the room and opens what few chests are in there but shutting them after finding nothing of use. She doesn't need the gold in them.

She travels through many more rooms like this before finally finding the last tunnel. She looks at the warrior traveling her before asking, "Are you going in first in case there are attackers?"

It nods and takes the lead. She follows behind the oddly silent walker. She would have thought she would be able to hear the bones or something. Like she does with the other skeletons.

The warrior stops at the mouth of the tunnel before beckoning her forward. She crosses to it and stops by the warrior's side. It points out into the cave and she follows the direction pointed out by the bony finger.

Her eyes widen when she sees what it is pointing at. A large pool with crystal blue water and a moss covered bank. At the center of the clear and clean pool is a small grassy island with an altar. That, she guesses, is what holds her…whatever it is.

However, she sees on problem. The large creature guarding the pool is something that is rather scary. It is also a skeleton but not it is not like the small, brittle ones that she has come across.

No, this one is large. It easy stands at eight feet and its bones are thicker than her waist. It also wears armor and chainmail. It wields a sword and an axe in its hands and a shield on its back.

She looks at the warrior next to her and, after a deep breath, she asks, "We have to confront that thing, don't we?"

It nods its head before pointing at the wall next to it. She follows its direction with her eyes and notes the shelves lined with weapons and armor. She looks at the mammoth warrior next to it and the one standing next to her.

She takes a deep breath before stepping forward. The warrior follows her and they cross the rocky floor to stand in front of the warrior who guards the island.

"State your business." A deep voice booms out of it and she yelps in surprise.

The skeleton slaps a hand over its own chest before looking at her. She looks at it before looking at the thing that towers over her. She answers in a meek voice.

"I'm Anya, sir. I n-need to get to t-that island." She replies and it crosses it massive arms over its chest as it says, "Shove your valor and you can cross."

The small skeleton warrior nudges her towards the wall and she stumbles over to it. She glances over the weapons and frowns. What could she possibly wield?

She casts a look over her shoulder at her companion and sees that it is still standing were it was. In an instant she realizes why. It already has a weapon!

She turns back and thinks. She needs a weapon that is not heavy but not difficult to use. She also needs a shield of some sort. She already sees the shields and picks them up one after the other.

They're all heavy. So she goes for the lightest and sets that next to her. She starts looking at the different weapons and frowns once more.

She's seen the skeletons wield swords but they looked clumsy with them. The only weapon she has seen in battle with any skill is the staff. She's been watching it for the past few hours.

So she crosses to wear the staff are. She picks up several and weighs them all in her hands. Most are rather heavy but she figures that to her muscles arms.

She tries to pick one that can stand up to the might of the hammer and sword but also one that she can use. When finding one that she thinks she can use she plucks it off the shelf, picks up her shield, and then crosses to stand next to her warrior companion.

She turns to face the massive warrior and says, "I g-guess that I'm r-ready."

The large skeleton lunges forward.

* * *

Wow. Why would anyone argue with a skeleton? That doesn't make sense. Really. I find it to be funny now that I think about it. I hope that brought some laughs. Anyway, what does everyone think so far? What do you think of the Skeleton Warrior that Anya relies on to defend her? How about the Battle of the Boulder? I had that image in my head all night and I nearly pissed my pants laughing at it. I could see it so clearly! I just couldn't wait to write it and put it up! Anyway, peace! Do as the below sentence says! Love; CideanForever

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** This story I do own – any Naruto Characters such as *Gasp* Naruto, I do not own.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Six**

* * *

Anya cries out as she is sent hurling through the air. She hits the ground and rolls before getting to her feet. She feels the muscles clenching together in pain again and she whimpers. She casts a quick look to the small warrior and sees it holding its own against the large beast swinging the hammer. It almost looks fun from where she is standing. She know that it isn't after being hit by that hammer a few times and sent sprawling on the ground. That she does not find fun at all.

She props herself up against her staff and pants in pain. Her hair has fallen a bit lose and strands now hang down around her. A few have found their way into her face and it doesn't help when she has to keep an eye on those inhumanly large weapons. That skeleton is as much a giant in death as it had to be in life.

She watches as it swings that massive weapon down and her eyes widen as its shadow hides the smaller warrior. She watches in awe as it appears seconds later in the air and lands on _top_ of the hammer and shoots up its arm. A few seconds pass as she watches it slam its staff down on the joints with enough force to make dents and, at one point, crack it.

The giant screams in anger and the small skeleton jumps off. It nimbly doges the swings of both hammer and sword with ease. It almost looks like its playing with its large opponent.

Anya, with a fierce determination, shoots forward. She slips around it and slams the end of her staff to the back of its knee. It shouts out in a mock call of pain.

She scrambles back as it turns on her. She cries out as the blade comes down and she jumps out of the way. She rolls before pulling herself to her feet.

Okay, maybe the attack to the knee did hurt. She has to keep dodging the swinging sword and winces when it slices a thin line onto her arm. A second passes before a drop of blood appears and glides down her the visible part of the cut kimono.

She stumbles over her own feet as the pain flares and watches wide-eyed as the blade comes down upon her. She yelps as a bony hand grabs her and yanks her out of the path. She thanks her companion as she leaps off to the side to avoid another blow of the blade.

The minutes continue to tick by as the battle progresses. At one point she thought about trying to just cross the lake but an inner part of her loudly protested that. This is a test of valor, a test of courage, and that would be a cowardly act.

She sidesteps another blow from the blade before leaping out of the way of the hammer. After she fully joined the battle the large skeleton had both her and the small, near six foot warrior to look after.

She grits her teeth as she feels the blade sweep past her side and the stinging burn of pain as it grazes her skin. That she knows is also bleeding. Mentally she plans different ways to pay the Keeper back for this.

She slides back a few feet and ignores the pain in her feet. She kneels down as the large warrior turns on the smaller one and plucks up a decently sized rock. She grins.

She stands and aims. She pulls her arm back and launches the projectile when she sees a clear opening. The rock zooms through the air and connects with the side of the large creature's skull.

It stumbles and the small warrior slams its weapon into its knee. She watches as the bone shatters and the leg gives out. She runs forward and slams her own staff into the other knee. It too gives out seconds afterwards and the large skeleton lands on its rear.

She drops the long, hard side of the weapon on its elbow so that it cannot lift its weapon and her companion does the same for the other. They move to stand in front of it before moving in unison to slam the butt of their staffs into its temple. They step back, her panting, and watch as it crumbles to dust.

She starts to giggle as she drops onto her rear. She sees the small warrior looking down at her and she pats the ground next to her. It sits and folds it legs before resting the staff across its lap.

"I feel like homemade butter." She giggles as she eyes the bruising skin.

The skeleton shakes its head before rolling its shoulders. She can hear the popping sounds and she winces. Even skeletons need to pop their joints in place, it seems.

"Ya' know, Skeleton-san, you're one good warrior." She tells it and it slowly nods its head in thanks.

She flops down onto her back and looks at the pool behind her. She smiles. She sits up and looks up at the offered hand. Well, the offered bone hand.

She takes it and lets the warrior lift her to her feet. She's a bit shocked that its arm doesn't come undone. She's glad it doesn't, really, she's just surprised.

She walks to the water's edge and turns. The skeleton shakes it head and points at water. Then it points at her and then the island.

"Okay, I get it. I go alone." She says and waves.

She steps into the water and groans as the cold liquid presses against her soar limbs. She presses on ward and the water quickly climbs up till the bottom of the pool drops away. She lets out a surprised squeak before going under.

She swims her way up and coughs. She frowns when she hears the slapping sound of bone jaws that indicates laughter. She decides to ignore it and slowly makes her way to the island in the distance.

She reaches the edge before long and pulls herself on land. She lies there for a few minutes, eyes closed, as she realizes how tired she truly is. She hasn't slept in nearly twenty-four hours and it is starting to take its toll on her.

She shakes her head and pushes herself on her hands and knees. She has to get up or she'll fall asleep. She can't fall asleep.

She lifts herself to her feet and sways from side to side. She slaps herself a few times to get the sleep out of her mind and takes a step forward. She smiles at the soft texture of the moss under her toes and she walks to the center where the altar sits only to find that it isn't so much an altar as it is a basin.

She stands before it and looks down at it. The water in it glows a soft blue and she frowns. She looks down at it before a soft voice speaks, "So you have finally come, young one."

She spins around but sees no person that the voice can possibly belong to. She feels a light hand on her shoulder and she turns to look up, really look up, at a woman floating in the air. A part of her wants to say that she did fall asleep but she knows her wide awake.

"Who are you?" she asks and the woman shakes her head.

"That matters not. What matters is that you are here to reclaim what is yours. If you are ready to receive what is yours then drink from the basin." She tells her and she frowns.

She looks at the blue liquid glowing like a light to the woman. She then looks towards the shore where the skeleton waits. She looks back at the woman and says, "How can I trust someone I don't know?"

"How is it that you trust something that is dead?" she asks a question of her own and Anya looks at her feet but does not answer.

"If you desire to claim what is your then drink from the basin, little one. You have not much time left before you must leave." She tells her and she watches as she slowly fades out of view before her very eyes.

She turns and looks at the basin with curiosity. She cups a bit of the liquid in her hands and sniffs it to see how it smells. It smells like water and a type of floral.

She drops her hands back into it and watches as the dirt and grime vanishes. She lifts her hands in awe and examines them. She looks at the odd liquid.

"Freaky healing water." She murmurs before scooping another handful and brings it to her mouth.

She feels the liquid slide down her throat and her eyes close. She can feel the pain fading and she smiles in pure bliss.

Then she whimpers.

Behind her mind's eye images slam into her. Images of villages filled with death and bodies torn apart. She falls to her knees as these images burn themselves into her mind and she grasps her skull between her hands.

_'Resonate' _a drone of a voice whispers in her head and she feels something well up inside of her.

A well of power that was once empty rises in her soul. It rises and she feels it flow through her veins. She can feel it burning in her blood as it shoots through her like a blazing flame.

_'Resonate'_ the word is repeated in her head and she cries out in pain.

She wraps her arms around herself as she feels herself slipping into unconsciousness. She can feel herself being carried at one point and the soft sounds of rustling clothes. It lulls her back into a deep slumber before she is jostled awake when she is set on the ground.

Her eyes peel themselves open and she gazes at the inky black robe that is before her. She eyes the silver armor on it and the black and silver staff that is propped beside it. The confusion is washed away when she realizes who, or what, wears that uniform.

She sits up and is silently winded about how light she feels. She turns to look at the skeletal being and smiles sleepily. It, in turn, points behind her.

She turns and sees the stairwell she traveled down earlier and her eyes widen when she sees that the light up there is almost gone. The stone floor up there is about to cover it!

She gets to her feet uneasily and sways. A steadying hand lands on her shoulder before it pushes her towards the stairwell. She turns a look over her shoulder at it before saying, "Thank you, Skeleton-san. For everything."

It slaps a hand over its chest and bows. It then does a 'shooing' motion with its hand and points at the stairwell. She turns, turns back around, and says, "I hope we meet again, Skeleton-san!"

With those words she shoots up the stairway and into the shrine. She stumbles and turns to watch as the passage into the caverns vanish. A sad smile makes its way onto her face and she stiffens as another scent catches her attention. A scent and a sound.

She whirls around to see a blazing light beyond the shrine doors and the smell of smoke chokes her. The sounds of weapons clashing makes itself known to her ears and fear seizes her before she runs out of the shrine and into the mists of a hellish battle.

* * *

Another chapter done. My readers, if you read my two previous stories, you can see the vast difference in writing. This is the way I prefer to write, truth be told. I was new to writing fanfiction - in a sense - and I was just trying my hand. Anyway, here is another chapter to Valley of Ash. Thoughts on the story. Any idea who she should run into first? I already know but I want to see if anyone is thinking the same thing I am!

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** This story I do own – any Naruto Characters such as *Gasp* Naruto, I do not own.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Seven**

* * *

Anya stumbles forward and searches frantically for the source of the fire and battle. She can see outlines of the monks fighting some type of enemy. She can hear something sharp cutting through the air and the cry of the warriors on her Keeper's home. She stumbles forward again and winces as a rock rubs against the raw skin on her feet. She winces as the fire's heat licks at her skin.

"Keeper-sama!" she calls out in panic.

She rushes past two fighting warriors. One is wielding a long, thin blade that is slightly curved and she cries out when it cuts down the monk. Tears well up in her eyes.

She steps back as the person, the man, steps towards her. She pulls away with unsteady feet before whimpering as the blade is lifted. Her eyes widen as she sees the steal glimmer in the fire's light.

The blade comes down and it is stopped by a staff with a blade attacked to the top. Her eyes widen as she watches as the woman, familiar in looks, cuts down the odd clothed man.

"Anya-sama, are you okay?" the hushed voice asks and Anya's eyes widen.

"M-Misa-Chan! What's h-happening!" she cries out as she hugs the older woman.

She feels one of Misa's arms wrap around her shoulders and hears her reply in her ear, "Anya-sama, it is not safe here. Come, we must go."

She pulls at her arm and Anya pulls away with, "Not without Keeper-sama! We can't leave Keeper-sama behind!"

She pulls out of her maid's grip and races across the torn garden. She leaps over the fallen bodies and pulls open the doors to the building. To the living compartments and rushes through them.

She can hear Misa calling out after her and can hear her light footfalls chasing her. She picks up more speed and rushes into the dining hall. She skids to a stop and her hands clamp over her mouth.

She sees the Keeper slumping to the ground and a black-haired woman pulls away a blade. A blade dripping the blood of her Keeper-sama, of her mentor and guardian, and a silent cry escapes her lips as she sheds a tear.

The woman turns slowly and shock fills her. It forces her to step forward as her hands drop to her sides and she ignores Misa's frantic cries as she reaches her.

"S-Sister Lai, w-why?"

The woman gives off a harsh laugh as she says, "I'm no sister, girl."

She eyes the woman's odd clothing. She wears a pair of pants, an odd shirt that is black and transparent, and a vest over the front of it. Even the toeless sandals are different.

"Don't you dare touch her, you imposter!" Misa's outraged scream breaks the numbness as a scream exits the doll-like girl's lips.

Anya stumbles back as Misa shoots around her and slams her weapon into the blade that was descending over her. She watches as her once harmless maid, now a frice warrior, fights with the woman. Seconds pass before two monks jump in and take Misa's place.

"Anya-sama, come!" the maid-warrior grabs her hand and jerks her along.

"K-K-Keeper-sama!" the shriek exits her mouth as she fights against her maid's hold. She fights to free herself so she can rush to his side. Rush to nurse his wounds.

She watches his eyes open as Misa pulls her off the ground. She watches as his head turns towards her and a sweet, kind smile crosses a bloodied mouth. She can see the two words he mouths to her.

She cries out to her Keeper again and struggles against Misa. She cries out over and over again for the man who raised her.

She slumps against Misa's shoulder and buries her face against the soft robes that she wears. Buries her face so that she can cry in fear and in loss.

She can hear the sounds of battle all around her. She can feel the blood of her family on her skin and the smell of their death in the air. She can smell and feel the wrath of the fire as it consumes the buildings and any unfortunate soul trapped in them.

She knows not how long Misa dodges the attacks or knocks away an enemy. Soon she can feel them traveling down hill and the frosty bite of morning air washing over her. Even the sounds of battle slowly fade into the background.

Soon Misa slows her high-speed running to a jog. That jog, over an uncertain amount of time, turns into a walk. Anya, the entire time, stays on her maid's shoulder.

She has not made a sound for some time. She just stays there, limb, and lets her arms dangle. Her eyes are open, but blank. She feels like the doll she looks like and just as lifeless as one.

Soon, as the ground start to lighten as the sun comes up, she is set down and she slumps back against the boulder she is set before. She looks up at the sky and its merry hues of pink and blue.

"Anya-sama, snap out of it. Please, Anya-sama." She hears Misa plead and she slowly turns her gaze upon the woman and whimpers, "Why did they do that, Misa-Chan? Why did they – "

"They came for a reason that is lost to me, Anya-sama. They started to attack a few hours after you descended into the caverns." The maid answers and Anya whimpers.

She curls her bared and bruised legs into herself. She drops her forehead onto her knees shudders before that sick feeling rises into her. It starts in her stomach and boils.

She jerks onto her hands and knees and lets out shuddering cry. She feels the sickness rise from her stomach before it is expelled out of her mouth. The vial substance covers that ground and continues to do so.

She whimpers as another wave crashes through her and feels Misa pull her hair out of the way. She rubs her back as she throws up the nasty liquids churning in her stomach. Spills it all out because her stomach, her mind, isn't built to see the horrors forced upon her.

She lets Misa pull her away and she settles into her side as she starts to cry. She cries for the lost monks and maidens of the temple. She cries for her Keeper, the man who treated her as his daughter.

"It's alright, Anya-sama." Misa's voice reaches her and she bites out, "Nothing is alright, Misa-Chan. I saw them! They're…they're dead. They were murdered!"

She leans back and takes a deep breath. She lets the cold air fill her lungs and wash over her face for a few minutes before slowly standing. She feels Misa follow suit before her soft voice speaks.

"Anya-sama, we need to hide for now. You need your sleep."

Anya shakes her head as she says, "No, if we stop now there is a chance of being discovered. We need to keep going. I…I can keep going."

She turns to face her maid with a solemn face before turning to look back at the sunrise. She can see the smoke rising in the horizon and her eyes close.

"If we stay then they can catch up and…and…and kill us. Keeper-sama, you, and the monks and maidens worked hard to keep them away. You fought to protect me, Misa-Chan, even when it was a fight for survival for everyone." She tells her maid and, before she can respond, she adds, "I don't want that to be in vain. We must put ground between us."

Misa looks as solemn as she does but the maid responds, "I thought it was I who would say that. You never cease to surprise me, Anya-sama."

"I might be young, naïve, but I do know that wasting time will get us nowhere." She whispers before setting down the path.

She doesn't hear Misa for a few seconds but then her soft footsteps greet her ears. She knows that Misa is behind her and plans to stay there. Maybe in case of a surprise attack or just because she never leads her…

Anya, for as long as she can remember, would always lead. The maids would follow but many got so tired of it that they went back to cleaning duties. Not Misa.

The kind maid stayed beside her since her childhood. This had made her a very unapproachable person in the temple because the other maids thought she was above them. Misa, on one occasion, had corrected them and told them that they had their chance. They just threw it down because they couldn't stand being ordered around by a child.

A sad smile crosses Anya's face then. The Keeper would always scold her when she overstepped her boundaries and Misa always told him that she didn't mind.

"Anya-sama, up the road is a forked path. Take the right one." She hears Misa from behind her and casts a look over her shoulder at the woman.

She's wearing what she thought to be a robe but it is more of a priestess's uniform. Hakama pants and a loose, kimono top with the thronged sandals. Even her hair is pulled up and the bladed staff she has at her side completes the look.

"Misa-Chan, what is that weapon?" she asks her maid who answers, "It is called a Najinata. It is a weapon of choice. I can use it with ease and, if done right, I can also use it as a defensive weapon."

Anya's eyes widen and she nods. That makes sense to her and she cannot help but eye the curved blade at the top.

The forked path comes into view and Anya, as Misa told her, takes to the right path. She frowns as she sees that this one leads up and the left leads down. She points this out to Misa and she answers with a smile in her voice, "Yes, you noticed right. However, even if the left leads off the mountain, it is the fastest route. The imposters will think we travel that one while we go around the path and exit on another path towards the west."

That also makes sense. She doesn't want to encounter those people and their strange weapons. She finally decides to ask her maid a question that has been bothering her.

"Misa-Chan, what were those people? They were dressed funny."

The maiden warrior laughs before answering, "I believe the Keeper once told me that they are something called ninja. I do not know where they got the clothing of the Sister Shrine but it matters not know."

Anya has to disagree with that but says nothing. She knows that her questions are distracting her warrior maid. That title alone brings a tiny smile to her lips.

They keep traveling well into the morning before Misa calls them to a halt. Anya, in tired confusion, turns and looks at her maid.

"What is it, Misa-Chan?" she asks her and the maid answers, "Anya-sama, we are much to noticeable like this."

She frowns as she asks, "What do you mean?"

"You, Anya-sama, look like a walking and breathing doll. I look like, well, you know what I look like." She answers and Anya nods slowly that she understands that.

Misa motions for her to sit on a large stone next to the road and Anya listens. She stiffens when the maid brings out a blade. Misa, seeing this, says, "Relax, Anya-sama. I'm not going to harm you in any way."

She stands before her and pulls her long hair up so that she has it atop her head. Anya glances up at her maid through her bangs.

"Misa-Chan, what are you doing?" she asks with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Solving one problem before I move to my own." The maid answers with a smile.

Before Anya can say anything the blade cuts under Misa's hand and servers her hair at that point. It settles on her with shock as she watches the long strands of ink black hair drift to the ground followed by Misa's chocolate locks. Then Anya is left with a feeling of a light head and she reaches up slowly to touch the short haircut she just received.

It is very short in the back and it is rather long in the front. Her bangs, at least, get to stay at their current length – which is her cheeks. She follows the longest strands, the ones that frame her pale face, and she is shocked that they stop a bit above her shoulders.

"M-Misa-Chan! You cut my hair!" she cries out as she leaps to her feet.

Misa turns and her shoulder length hair sways around her. Her eyes laugh at her and Anya stomps her foot on the ground in anger.

Her hair! Her precious hair! Gone, cut!

"It looks good on you, Anya-sama." Misa giggles as she runs her fingers through her hair.

Anya crosses her arms over her chest and glares. She grew her hair out for years to get it like that and now her hard work is gone! Her lips start to tremble and Misa's eyes widen.

"Anya-sama, please don't cry!" she cries out in distress.

"Misa-C-Chan, you c-cut my hair!" she wails before her eyes narrow when the maid starts to laugh.

"It is for the best. Now you can re-grow it and style it. You never know, Anya-sama, you might like it being short!" the maid's laughter increases in volume as she takes Anya by the hand and leads her down the path.

Anya drops her chin and pouts. She doesn't want short hair but she has a feeling she knows why Misa did it.

To protect them. She cuts it off so that she doesn't look the same.

She glances down at her bloodied and torn Kimono. Her bruised flesh and poorly cut hair are also a factor to take in. Anya purses her lips as she thinks to herself.

She doesn't look a thing like the Anya-sama you would be greeted within the temple. The Keeper would skin her alive if she came out wearing a kimono this short and looking the way she does. He would be beyond fury.

She clasps her fingers around Misa's hand as she asks, "Misa-Chan, what is going to happen now?"

The maid casts a look over her shoulder and meets her eyes.

"I have no idea, Anya-sama. I have no idea."

* * *

I had to replace this chapter! I can't even remember what I said...oh, yes, Anya is rather childish in this one. Anyway, give me your thoughts on this. LOVE AND PEACE

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** This story I do own – any Naruto Characters such as *Gasp* Naruto, I do not own.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Eight**

* * *

**~Somewhere else~**

A young man, no older than twenty, sets his glass down on the wooden table and settles his dark gaze on the man before him. One that is, as he can clearly say, very uneasy. It is not every day that one is lucky to sit with him. Most don't ever get the chance to sit again after an encounter but that is only if they refuse to meet the required arrangements. That is just how it works.

So, the young male picks up a savory sweet, and he takes a bite off before asking, "Dago-san, we have been very patient with you. On the behalf of my leader I would like to offer you this last chance to pay us."

The man shifts and looks away. The dark-haired male sighs as he sets his dango down to ask, "I take it, if judging from that look, you do not have it."

"Hai, Uchiha-sama. I, if you are willing, can offer you something else." The man keeps his voice steady as he looks at him but avoids the eyes.

"And what can you offer that my leader can possibly take interest in?" he asks and the man then looks up at him.

"I have heard of this scroll that has untold secrets in it from the Lost Era where humans coexisted in peace with summons and demons alike. I thought little of it but you ninja take interest in things like this, ne?" the man answers calmly.

The Uchiha drops one arm on the table and settles the other on his glass. He turns it slightly so that the liquid inside swirls around in circles. He finally replies, "I believe you just earned yourself one more day, Dago-san. I will meet you in three days, at this very place, at noon. Be here."

He stands with this and sweeps out of the inn. He casts a glance to the side and then turns into the street. He knows that many people still in fear at the sight of him and, as he is most aware of, the abnormally large man that follows him silently.

"I take it he paid, eh?" the deep voice the man following him reaches his ears and he only responds with a grunt.

"From that answer I would say that he didn't. So what did he offer in exchange? It better be good or Leader-sama will be pissed." The man laughs and the Uchiha keeps his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"A scroll's location." The answer finally leaves his lips and the man behind him grunts in annoyance before he says, "A scroll, Itachi-san? Why would Leader-sama be interested in a scroll when he has hundreds?"

The dark haired male lets his eyes shut a moment before saying, "It dates back to the Lost Era."

A low whistle sounds from his partner before saying, "That's quite a long shot, Itachi-san. He'd better not be bluffing."

Then Uchiha grunts his agreement before folding his arms into his cloak. He can hear his partner following silently and he turns over the information in his head. Dago-san, as Kisame had stated, had better be bluffing on this.

"Eh, Itachi-san, where are we headed?" he casts a look at his partner and answers, "To the village north of here. One of our pickups is there. It is on the list."

The blue-skinned male grunts. He knows that, even if they aren't ordered to do it today, if there is a pickup he will go after it. Best to get it early then chance loosing it.

They enter the hills outside the current town before Kisame says, "Anyway, from the sounds of it, the Zombie Twins are the only ones everyone is waiting for. Damn, Leader's gotta be pissed about that. He makes it clear what day, what _place_, and the time of the checkpoints so that he can check on our progress. Had to send Zetsu after him!"

Itachi remains silent as they walk and keeps an eye their surroundings. The leader is an impatient man. The only reason he hasn't killed Hidan is because the man can't be killed. He himself would not mind if that foul mouth mongrel would be cut down and not pieced back together.

The Uchiha only replies, after much more talking from his partner, "Kisame-san, you seem rather talkative."

The shark-like ninja only replies, "Just a bit uneasy. Leader-sama hasn't been in a good mood for months now because of the multiple failures at catching the Tailed Beasts. Now Hidan and Kakuzu are running late for the briefing on our next mission and, not only that, damned Dago-san doesn't have the money he owes us but, for his sake, that thing about the scroll better be true."

"You worry for nothing, Kisame-san." Itachi's reply is soft spoken, as usual, but it brings a grin to the large sword wielding ninja.

"You're probably right, Itachi-san, but Leader-sama will take his frustrations out on all of us. I really hate having to get extra work because Hidan can't pick up his damn feet." Kisame sighs as he shifts the bulking form of Samehada on his shoulder.

That is something that Itachi can agree with even though he makes no outward sign of it. The swearing religious zealot makes everything a lot harder on all members of the Akatsuki. He doesn't even think that his actions not affect him but everyone else in the organization. And, like Kisame, Itachi hates unnecessary work.

The next village comes into view after running with chakra empowered limbs within the next three hours and the Uchiha stops at the edge of the land to gaze down at it. He can see the villagers going about their daily business and he can hear, even from where he is standing, the laughter of children.

He, after checking their surroundings for enemies, leaps down and conceals his chakra the moment his feet hit the ground. He feels Kisame's massive amount of chakra, along with Samehada's, vanish and, if not seeing them, you would not know that they are there.

Itachi wonders into the village and many give him the same, feared look that the others did from the other village. He expects nothing less from them. If the sight of the Akatsuki Robe did not strike fear then there would be some serious problems. It would only mean trouble for him, Kisame, and everyone else in the organization.

He strides past the villagers with his hat firmly in place and activates the bloodline limit in his eyes so that he can counter any possible attack. He lets his eyes roam and many flinch as the vermillion orbs pass over them. He knows that they do not relax even when they are not in his sight.

He continues on his path till he enters the market section of the village. He takes a sharp left turn into an alley and follows it till he reaches a door. He knocks twice before letting himself in.

He can hear a sharp laugh from Kisame as he enters behind him. A moment passes before the ninja lets him know what just crossed his mind.

"Eh, Itachi-san, aren't you supposed to wait till they open the door before entering?" the joking undertone in Kisame's voice causes the Uchiha to cast him a look over his shoulder before replying, "And what use it to wait when you enter through the back door?"

"Okay, got me there." The large man laughs as he shrugs his massive shoulders.

The Uchiha enters another room and a woman, in her mid thirties jumps, and her eyes widen at the sight of him. She clutches a child to her and looks away from his eyes.

"Where is Ayu-san?" he asks her and she, voice shaking, answers "He left an hour ago to do a delivery, Akatsuki-sama."

Itachi holds back the urge to sigh before saying, "Then I hope you do not mind if we wait for him."

"Of course not, Akatsuki-sama. Please, follow me." He notes the way she keeps her voice from breaking even though he can hear the slight pitch that shows her fear.

He and Kisame follow her into the living room and sets on the couch. He pulls his hat off and sets it on his lap. Kisame just looks down on the couch before shrugging. He sits on the other end and leans back to relax.

"Would you like some tea?" the woman asks and he nods.

"Aye, I would like that." Kisame answers and the woman, child in hand, scurries out of the room.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Kisame speaks up, "Eh, Itachi-san, who is this Ayu-san?"

"He is the one who we retrieved the Valley Mission Scrolls for. The leader in this village needed missions and had none." He replies.

"Ah, this is one of the missions Deidara had to do with Tobi. I remember the bomber cussing his partner out for it. Saying something about it 'being his fault' that he got demounted to lesser missions." Kisame laughs at the memory during one of the briefings and how infuriated the blond bomber was.

Really, he pities him. He got stuck with Tobi but Itachi is glad it wasn't him or Kisame. Maybe that might be the reason they make sure the other doesn't get killed in battle so they don't get stuck with a partner like that.

He looks up as the lady and child enter the room. The wife takes her cup to Kisame as her child, her son, takes his to Itachi. He offers him the cup with a small smile.

Itachi leans forward and takes the cup and plate with a polite 'thank you' to the child. The little boy nods his head before wondering over to his toy chest. The mother looks about to get him so Itachi speaks up.

"He is fine. Let him play."

She looks up at him, eyes wide, but nods. She heads back into the kitchen to continue whatever she had been working on before they came in. Now Itachi and Kisame can only wait.

Itachi leans back and watches the child with mild curiosity as he builds up towers with blocks. The small boy giggles when they fall and starts to rebuild.

His eyes narrow slightly when he feels a hint of familiar chakra and says, "Kisame-san, he's here."

The blue-skinned man nods before replying, "I thought as much."

Itachi stands and walks up to the child who looks up at him. Itachi sets a hand on his head and says, "Go to your mother."

The boy nods and stands. He goes right into the kitchen and goes back to the couch. He knows she won't come out.

A few minutes pass before the door across the room from them opens. A man, tired and exhausted looking, enters and hands his jacket on the coat rack next to the door. He turns and freezes at the sight of them.

"Uchiha-sama!" he cries out in shock.

"Ayu-san, I am only checking if you will have the payments ready by next week." Itachi informs him and he sees the man visibly relax.

"Actually, to be honest, I have all of it." He says and Itachi nods.

"Can you pay early?" he asks him and the man nods.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama." The man answers and takes a door into another room.

Itachi only has to wait a few minutes before he reenters the room with a cloth in hand. He hands it to Itachi, who takes it, and says, "There you are, Uchiha-sama."

Kisame stands and says, "Now that was a lot better than Dago-san, eh?"

Itachi grunts his agreement and turns to see the mother and child watching them. Itachi just places his bundled payment in his cloak before settling his hat on his head. He decides to exit the way he came and exits the front room with Kisame on his tail.

He nods to the wife and pats the child's head as he passes.

* * *

And here is Itachi and Kisame doing a side job. I hope they are in character the entire time. I know that Itachi is but Kisame...well, from what I know, he's serious only if need be. He just seems like the type of person who will joke around. Someone to lighten the atmosphere but can be focused if the sitution calls for it. Anyway, that's just what I think. Oh, did I spell his sword's name right? Samehada? Anyway, please be gentle with my story!

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**This story I do own – any Naruto Characters such as *Gasp* Naruto, I do not own.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Nine**

* * *

**~Back with Anya and Misa~**

Two days passed and the entire time Anya has either been sound asleep while riding on Misa's back down the treacherous slope of the mountain or walking down the less dangerous paths. They have, on more than one occasion, come across Lai and her group. They ended with one less person after each encounter due to Misa's knowledge of the mountain and her skill with her weapon. Several times Anya had been afraid that her warrior maid had been injured.

Now, washing her hands in a shallow stream at the base of a mountain, Anya can only wonder why these people, these ninja, would attack the Keeper's Temple. Why would they feel the need to attack and kill the peaceful living of their home? It saddens her to know that such taint, such actions, can live inside a person.

She eyes herself in the water and grimaces at the sight of the short, copped hair she now wears and the tattered clothing. The grime on her skin makes her feel a bit sick and she would like nothing more to find a hot spring and soak. She splashes the water and then clears off her face, feet, and legs so that, even if she isn't completely clean, she doesn't look like some homeless child.

She turns and looks up at Misa who, in turn, smiles down at her. It is easy to see that she is tired from the past two days of running. She hasn't even slept as of yet. In fact, for Misa, it has been three days due to the fact that the night she went down into the caverns. That day plus the two is three.

She sits back and wiggles her toes. She sees that the raw flesh on the sides of her feet is starting to heal and that her muscles hurt less. It will help her keep up and the ground is starting to even out now that they are near to leveled land.

Misa had also explained that she plans on taking them farther west to a small settlement so that they can work a bit for money. The little they have can only get them a few things but they will need more to survive in this hostile environment.

"Misa-Chan?" Anya speaks up and her maid turns to look at her.

"Hai, Anya-sama?" she responds and the small girl asks, "What will we need in this small settlement that we will have to work for? I am the Keeper's ward. Won't they just give it to us?"

A small smile settle on Misa's face as she answers, "Anya-sama, where we are going people do not follow up on the same customs as we do. The Keeper is not known to many in these villages, Anya-sama, you need to understand that. To them, we are just strangers passing through. Strangers looking for work."

Anya frowns at that before asking, "How can they not know of Keeper-sama?"

Misa settles a hand on her shoulder before explaining, "Anya-sama, Keeper-sama is a man of the temple we lived in. He, like you, has barely ever been out of it. The Shrines we are in contact with prefer to keep to themselves."

Anya purses her lips and asks, "So are there not many shrines?"

"There are many, many shrines, Anya-sama. Just only a few who are connected to ours and they are our Sister Shrines." She tells her and Anya nods even though she does not understand.

They quickly leave the stream and head down the last leg of the mountain. From here Anya can see the rolling hills of grass and smell the rain rises up to her. She casts a look up at the sky and notes that it is darker in the distance.

She jumps over a log and brings herself up next to Misa to say, "A storm is coming."

The warrior maiden looks to the sky and frowns.

"It is quite a bit off in the distance. We might be lucky. It might pass over." She says and Anya shakes her head as she answers, "No, it will rain here in these grassy fields on this unknown place."

"You are certain of this." Misa says and Anya nods.

"I can smell it in the wind. It is distant but it will rain." She answers and a light laugh escapes the woman next to her.

Anya knows she is correct on this one. She can feel it in the wind. She can sense it slowly rising as it rolls over the sky.

In half an hour they both reach the edge of the path and follow the worn path. The grass raises high on both sides of them and Anya looks around. The rolling lands look like a sea of green to her keen eyes and it is refreshing to see that the earth is so healthy.

They keep following the trail and, by midevening that day, they are starring down at a bustling village and Anya cannot help but get wide-eyed. She shifts in her place before turning to look at Misa. The woman is watching her with a smile on her face.

"You look excited, Anya-sama." She states and Anya nods her head vigorously.

Instead of answering she shoots down the grassy hill they stand on top of. She lets out a yelp and goes rolling down. She can hear Misa's cry out her name between a fit of giggles.

She keeps rolling till she hits a large, slanted stone that sends her flying through the air. She lets out a shriek and laughs as she sees the ground fly under her. She starts to descend and _that_ is when she lets out a scream.

"Anya-sama!" she hears Misa's cry and she imminently covers her face with her arms and curls into a ball in hopes she can just roll out the landing.

She clenches her eyes shut and, moments later, her shoulder slams into the ground. She rolls forward instantly and continues down the ground. Within minutes she feels her stomach churning and the sound of Misa's panicked voice is nearly cut off as she launches down the steep hill.

She cries out as she rolls head over heels. She can hear some new people yelling and one of them screaming, "Catch her! Catch her!"

A few seconds pass before something is throw in her path and she is forced to a sudden halt as it slides back with her curled up into it. The thing, the person, has its arms around her. A moment passes before both they stop and she tries to even out her breathing.

"You okay?" the person asks and that is followed by, "Anya-sama!"

Her eyes peel open and she is greeted by orange. She blinks slowly in confusion before she feels Misa's hands on her shoulders.

"Anya-sama, are you okay?" the worry in her voice is easy to hear.

"Hey, is everything down here alright?" another voice calls out and that is followed by, "She crashed into me with a lot more power than I thought she would! The kid has a build, that's for sure!"

She uncurls her body and looks up into the males face. He pups her at arm's length and looks her over before saying, "We should get her to a medic. Some of these injuries look infected."

She frowns and winces when he props at her arm. She looks down at the yellowing skin and then looks back to Misa as she says, "We don't have much money, sir. I'm not sure if we ca–"

"Nonsense. Children are looked at and given treatment for free." Anya goes to snap at him when Misa replies, "Oh, really? I'm so glad! Where is the hospital at?"

"We'll take you." The one next to them answers.

He turns and takes off. The one who caught her, younger in appearance, lifts her off her feet and leaps after him. She yelps and grabs onto him.

Her eyes widen as the scenery blurs. She grabs onto the front of his green vest and yelps when he actually leaps into the air. She can hear Misa exclaim and looks down to see her leap a few people in the pathway.

She turns and looks over his shoulder. She laughs as the wind whips her hair around in her face and watches as the ground flies up to meet them.

"Having fun?" his voice carries in wind and she calls back, "Hai!"

She tightens her grip and her eyes widen when a rooftop shoots past them. She cries out in shock as more pop up and she can hear Misa's voice in the distance. She cries over the wind, "Shouldn't we wait for Misa-Chan?"

"My friend doubled back to lead her." His answer carries to her and she yelps when he lands on the edge of one roof and leaps to the other.

She giggles like mad at as adrenaline pumps through her. The fear of falling etched itself in her mind the instant they left the ground but now it is replaced by the thrill of the wind in her hair. She had never thought that flying, in any manner, could be possible.

More roofs come in view before, "We're almost there. Hold on."

She loops her arms around his neck and, as he said, holds on. She laughs as gravity suddenly grabs onto them and they rocket towards the ground. She tightens her grip and her transporter even laughs as they descend.

He grins as he sets her on her feet and she has to grab onto him as her knees buckle. He laughs as he says, "It's almost like you haven't traveled like that, little one."

"She hasn't." Misa's voice reaches them and she giggles before glomping her maid.

"Misa-Chan! Misa-Chan, did you see me? I was flying!" she exclaims and the warrior maiden laughs as she answers, "Oh yes, Anya-sama, I saw you. I saw you _shrieking_ in joy as you were carried over the roofs of a village with such an expression on your face one would think you _died_and went to Kami in person."

Anya's face reddens before she clasps her hands over her cheeks.

"Was it really that bad, Misa-Chan?" she asks in horror.

Misa, in turn, giggles before saying, "I fared no better when my escort swept me off my feet and chased after you two."

Anya giggles before hopping foot to foot. She continues to exchange hurried words with Misa as the two standing behind them watch in confusion. Their confusion is voiced by a female who says, "What is going on here?"

Anya spins around and stops in mid-sentence. She feels her eyes widen at the extraordinary sight that the female makes and feels a wide smile cross her face.

"Haruno-sama, we have someone in need of medical attention. It's the child." The one who carried her here answers.

The female crosses over to her and Anya smiles. The woman meets her gaze and the sparkling green emerald eyes glow as she holds out her hand as she says, "Welcome. I am Haruno, Sakura. You are?"

"I am Anya. This is my mai – " she is cut off as Misa interrupts, "I am her mother, Haruno-san. We came across some ninja on our travels and we were attacked. I was hoping to find someone to look at my child's injuries."

The woman's eyes widen as she turns on Anya who, as the woman grabs her arm, yelps at the suddenness of being lead inside a large building. She watches as the lady's oddly colored hair swishes as she moves.

"Sakura-san, is your hair naturally that color?" she asks.

The female pauses to look at her and her beaming face. She can see she is offended and she quickly says, "I don't mean it in a bad way, honest! I just think it's beautiful. I've never seen hair that color in my life! It's almost the same as my eyes!"

True to her word, Sakura Haruno has pink hair. She smiles up at the taller female who, she is almost certain of, might be about six or seven inches over five or six inches over five feet.

"Thank you. Now, let's head to the examination room so I can look you over." She smiles kindly at her and Anya nods.

"Okay, Sakura-san." She replies as she follows her through the white halls.

Odd smells reach her nose. Smells that she cannot identify and it makes her a bit uneasy.

They enter another room and Sakura instructs her to sit up on the table. She does as this medic tells her and lets her look her over. She examines her legs, her arms, and even the covered torso.

"These wounds are bad, Anya-san. How did you get them?" she asks as she looks at the bottom of her feet and the small girl answers, "Mi-,"

She cuts herself off before trying again, "Ka-Chan and I were going on a trip and a bunch of bad people attacked us. They killed To-Chan and my brothers and sisters…"

She feels odd calling Misa her mother. Even if it isn't formal.

"Anya-san, I'm so sorry." The older female murmur's as she hugs her to her torso.

"It's okay, Sakura-san. To-Chan and the others are in a better place now. No bad people can hurt them there." She smiles at the pink-haired female before offering Sakura her arm.

"Don't medics heal people, Sakura-san?" she asks when the woman doesn't answer or respond to her last sentence.

"H-Hai, Anya-san." She takes her arm and then places the free hand above it.

Anya watches in awe as a blue light surrounds her hand and watches as the color starts to change until it, at last, is blue. It takes only a second for the change and she watches as the medic runs the green glowing hand along her arm. A few seconds pass before she says, "Nothing broken."

She starts at the top, where the cut is, and she watches as the light seeps into her arm. She can feel all the pain vanishing even as she watches the discoloring fade back into her snow white skin. She cannot help but smile and continues to follow the medic's trained hands as it moves over every injury.

"Anya-sama, are you enjoying this as well?" Misa's voice suddenly breaks into her thoughts and she looks up at the woman.

"Ka-Chan!" she declares with the same child-like tone.

She sees a smile cover Misa's face at the silly title. They both know that it is a protection thing they are using here. It would be best if everyone knows as little as possible about their accident.

"You are Anya-san's mother?" Sakura asks after healing her and she sees Misa nod.

"I am. I thank you for your help, Haruno-san." Misa replies.

"No, no! That isn't necessary at all. I like to heal others. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for your lose of your husband and other children. It is never easy to think on." The medic smiles and a sad smile crosses Misa's face.

"It is hard on us." Her maid replies before Anya leaps to her feet asking, "Ka-Chan! Ka-Chan, can I go play outside? I want to see the village!"

Misa turns to look at her and smiles. She jerks her head to the door as an indication to go ahead and Anya shoots past them with a 'thank you' to the medic. In minutes she is out of the hospital and she is running the streets.

* * *

These chapters keep getting longer and longer. Anyway, Ka-Chan and To-Chan are informal ways for saying mom and dad. I thought it would be best if Anya-Chan addresses them, or Misa, as such because she always refers to Misa as 'Misa-Chan'. Please give me your thoughts and I'm sorry if my grammar hasn't been very nice. I try to edit it but, well, going a few days without sleep every so often makes it a bit harder to do. I'm heading off to bed now. I also have updates on Midnight Summer so, if you're interested, check that out.

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**This story I do own – any Naruto Characters such as *Gasp* Naruto, I do not own.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Ten**

* * *

Everything in this village is strange and new to her. Never, in her entire life, had she been able to just run around as she pleases and go where her feet would take her. It is something exciting to her despite the events that lead to this very moment. She almost feels like she is just as normal as any of these odd people who wield their wired energies. Like Sakura-san and the imposter Lai, every person has that odd energy welling in their body. It is the strangest thing that ever brushed her senses.

A part of her knows it is due to her sheltered life in the temple. The Keeper always protected her from things that might, as he bluntly put it, taint her. He wanted her away from the world below where the death and murder, the pain and sorrow, existed. He wanted so much.

A part of her wonders now what he would say if he knew of these joys. She wonder what he would have to say about the feeling of flying, the odd healing ways of the medics, or just the oddly designed buildings and shops that line of the street. She is curious as to the thoughts of the monks and maidens of the temple would be if they were able to see the way these people dress. If they could see the open display of affections and friendship.

"Hey, aren't you the girl from earlier?" the male voice sounds behind her and she whirls around to be greeted, for the second time in one day, the brightest shade of orange she has ever seen.

She looks up into the tan face and the bright, cerulean blue eyes before nodding. His eyes remind her of the sky. A deep blue that is bright and cheerful.

"Hai, I am." She replies and he sticks out his hand as he says, "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto."

She looks at his hand blankly before replying, "I am Anya. Why are you sticking out your hand, Naruto-san?"

It is his turn to blink in confusion and she watches as he lets his hand fall to his side. He just stares down at her for a moment before replying, "You're not from around here, are you?"

She shakes her head but doesn't reply. She isn't sure what Misa-Chan is saying to Sakura-san so it is best if she doesn't make a reply about where she is from. She doesn't want to get the story mixed up. That, she knows, would be a bad thing.

"So, Anya-san, what is your last name?" he asks a moment later and she answers imminently, "I don't have a last name, Naruto-san. Mi-, Ka-Chan never liked going by a last name. She is Ka-Chan and I am Anya."

He frowns before shrugging. He slaps an arm over her shoulder and says, "Anyway, kid, you hungry?"

She blinks a moment before saying, "I have no money."

He snorts before he says, "That's what I'm here for. You just got done flying down a hill and healed by Sakura-Chan. Foods on me."

He leads her down the busy streets as he talks a bit about the village and the reason he and his team are in it. Apparently they are delivering vaccinations to the townspeople and then heading back to a place called Konoha. Anya just stays silent in case the place he calls home is well known.

Instead she asks, "So, are you a ninja too?"

He laughs outright before grinning. "Damn right, I'm a ninja! I'm going to be the next hokage of Konoha!"

She frowns but says nothing. She's not sure what a hokage is but it sounds important.

"Naruto-san, what do ninja's do?" she asks and this time he looks at her like she is a bit more than a little weird.

"Anya-Chan, are you saying you've never heard of a ninja?" he asks and she shakes her head as she says, "No, thanks not what I mean! I only want to know if you are different than the ones who attacked Ka-Chan and me…all ninjas we came across weren't nice."

A look of understanding flashes in his eyes as he replies, "How about this, we'll eat and I'll explain what I can over the table. That sound good?"

As if answering her question, her stomach growls. Her face reddens and, with her arms clamped around her waist, she nods.

The blonde male laughs and leads to an outside shop serving steaming bowls of something. He enters and takes a seat on a stool and, seeing her hesitate, he pats the one next to him.

"Come on, Anya-Chan!" he calls and she finally eases into the crowded shop.

She, with a bit of difficultly, manages to get herself up on the stool. The kimono she wears does not help in the least. She could feel it riding up slightly every time she went to pull herself up to sit on the seat.

She only folds her hands on her lap and looks at the male sitting next to her. He, at the moment, is talking to the shop keeper. He tells him 'miso' after being asked what flavor he wants. The shop keeper turns to her, startles slightly after looking at her, and asks her the same question.

She casts a look at the ninja next to her and he says, "Well, what do you want, Anya-Chan?"

"I don't know. I've never had this before." She pauses and looks at the shop owner to ask, "What flavors do you have?"

"Anything, really. Beef, chicken, the normal." He replies and she nods.

"I'll take beef." She answers and he smiles before heading to the back of the shop.

She and Naruto sit in silence before he speaks up, "So, you wanted to know about ninjas?"

She nods before explaining, "I grew up sheltered, you could say. My family wasn't fond of violence and I never really left home…until recently. We were attacked by ninjas. I have heard of them but…never really came across one before…"

She looks down at her hands as she says this. It's true. Well, most of it, anyways. Not that he has to know that.

"I understand. I can see about not knowing in a peace-loving family. What do you want to know?" he replies and she frowns as she thinks.

What does she want to know? She, to start, only knows that odd energy they wield is powerful and that it is blue. It also turned green when Sakura used it to heal her.

"Well, what do ninjas do?" she asks and he smiles.

"It depends. We train, to start off, and we train often. We go to school to learn about the history of the nations and to learn more about weaponry and chakra control. We, after graduating, then undertake missions that are assigned by the kage of our village." He says and she tilts her head to the side in curiosity.

Missions? He is assigned missions and he does them? No questions asked?

"What type of missions?"

He laughs and goes to speak as the meal appears on the table before them. As they eat he explains that missions range to a vast area that includes scouting, escorting people, saving cats in trees, or even protecting people. It is truly fascinating to her.

She folds her chopsticks before her and watches as the male finishes his fifth bowl of ramen. She can only stare. The male has no manners.

He even offered her one of his bowls which she declined politely. He only smiled and shoveled that into his mouth. She finds it to be a bit, shall she say, disgusting.

"Naruto-san, do ninjas get missions to kill people?" she finally asks and the male pauses with the chopstick halfway to his mouth.

He doesn't answer as he sets it down with a darker expression on his face. It looks sad. Haunted even. It is something she wasn't expecting and the answer he gives her isn't either.

"Yes, we are hired to kill. Those are high class missions. In many missions we have no choice to kill or we lose our own lives." He answers and he looks over at her and adds, "As a ninja, there is only one rule that we share with others. Kill or be killed. It is something that comes often. I have friends back at home who are so gentle in personality that you would think that killing would be out of their hands. But I've seen what they can do. Anyone, I've learned, is able to take a life."

He pushes the unfinished bowl of ramen away and pays the shop keeper. He leads her out and takes her around the village. Along the way he points out different places such as clothing stores, the markets, the police, and even the park.

They are making their rounds back to the hospital when something brushes against her senses. It feels familiar and, after a moment of thinking on it, she freezes.

"Hey, Anya-Chan, are you okay?" Naruto's voice is fading into the background as she slowly picks out each signature.

She can feel them.

She can sense them in a way that no one else can. They hold that feeling to them that will haunt her dreams for a long while yet.

With a whimper, Anya presses into the ninja's side. She can sense his confusion upon contact and she grabs the sleeve of her jacket. She looks up to him, fear shinning in her eyes, and says only one thing.

"They're here."

* * *

another chapter done. I haven't put up anything today. I've been busy. Not writing, sadly, but just doing other stuff. I went to bed early last night! Well...this morning...but the time doesn't matter. I went to sleep early and that makes me happy. Now we can only wonder what's about to happen! I can tell you this, it's something you don't want to miss.

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Repeated in last ten chapters. Not repeating again.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Eleven**

* * *

The first attack is upon them faster then she is ready for. The hissing scream in the air causes her to look up and she cries out in alarm. She feels the male grab onto her and he leaps out of the projectiles path. He lands many feet away and turns to be face with three men blocking him off. One of the men steps forward with a sadistic look on his face.

"Give us the girl and the village will go unharmed." He grins as he sticks out his hand.

Anya curls her hands up in the loose folds of his orange shirt. She pleads with him with her eyes for she feels that her vocal cords are not going to work with her. Not now with her being as scared as she is.

"Get out of this town." The boy's voice is no longer gentle like before but cold and edged with ice.

The man who stepped forward snarls in anger before pulling a knife with a tag hanging off the end of it and he throws it in their direction. The blond male swears under his breath as he slips an arm around her waist and leaps back several feet.

He slips both arms around her so that his hands are in front of her and, in a fast array of hand signs she has never seen, he shouts, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

She felt his energy rising and splitting before he even shouted the odd words. Seconds afterward she watches as five blasts of smoke appear around them and identical clones of Naruto leap out. Her eyes widen in shock and she looks between them and the one holding her.

"Get her outta' here!" Naruto tells the clone as he hands her off to it.

"Hai!" it responds as she is scooped up in its arms.

It leaps away and she can hear clashes of metal behind her and the clone. She chances a look over the Naruto copy's shoulder and her eyes widen. One of the guys just summoned fire…

They race across the rooftops and away from the town. A part of her knows that Misa is safe and she also knows that the others are getting her safely away. She doesn't know _how_ she knows but she is certain of it. She knows that Misa is safe with the doctors and that they will protect her. Now she can only worry about what is happening now. Worry about her own safety because that is what Misa would want her to do.

The leap from rooftop to rooftop and everything blurs together. She doesn't find this fun anymore. If anything, she's scared and wants everything to go back to normal. She'd rather be a caged bird than having to run for her life.

She doesn't know where they are going. She doesn't know the town and she doesn't like that she is helpless. Helpless to defend herself.

Seconds turn into minutes. Each minute is slow in her mind. Each a terror as the clone dodges the sharp projectiles of the enemy as it is hurled at them from every possible direction. Those minutes tick by and soon they are hurtling across the grassy planes outside the town.

She cries out as a blade hisses by her face and the clone leaps back to avoid the barrage that comes right after it. It deflects many of the projectiles with a weapon of its own but she knows that it can only kept on for so long. Everything has a limit.

She is dropped to the ground when, out of nowhere, a blade bursts through the clone's shoulder and it vanishes in a puff of smoke. She cries out as she hits the ground and she gazes up fearfully at the man standing above her with a long, curved blade in hand. A katana…

"Found you." He sneers as he points the pointed tip in her face.

She scoots back but is forced to stop when her back collides with someone's legs. A hand lands on her head and rubes the tender area behind her ear.

"Just hold still and you won't feel a thing, Ga-ru-chan." The voice, a male's voice, purrs and tears blur her vision.

The male standing before her changes his grip on his weapon and raises it. The blade reflects in her eyes as she watches it. The hand on her head drops to her shoulder in a soft pat and her eyes close as she sees the blade descend.

_I don't want to die…_she lets the tear fall free and just chooses to relax. Maybe, she thinks, that being relaxed will make it hurt less.

She can feel the blind's path as it cuts the air. However, another disturbance greets her senses as something slams through the air and the ringing cry of the blade meets her ears. Her eyes, as expected, fly open.

In front of her face, inches away in fact, is a long black pole. The blade of her attacker is cut clean in half and the mean swears as he leaps a few feet back as does the man behind her. A moment passes before something, or someone, lands behind her.

Her eyes are wide as she watches the pole, a staff that looks rather familiar, get pulled out of the ground. She eyes the silver, fire-like designs on the bottom and her eyes widen. It couldn't be…could it?

"What the hell!" one of the ninjas yell and she turns slightly to gaze at the black and silver robed figure standing behind her.

She looks up and her eyes run over the sliver, rusted armor and her gaze lands on the skeletal face that is looking back down at her. A grin breaks across her face as she cries out, "Skeleton-San!"

The skeleton drops it bony hand on her head and pats her. It gives her a slow nod before turning on the ninja who assaulted her. It points the head of its staff at them before slamming the butt against the ground.

"The hell?" the ninja says as he slowly steps off to the side.

It is impossible to tell if the skeleton is watching due to the fact that it has no eyes. However, even if it is a skeleton, Anya couldn't be happier to see it. A familiar and friendly face – or skull – is better than no friendly face or skull.

"It's a freaking skeleton. What kind of summoning jutsu _is_ this?" the ninjas surrounding them look a bit uncomfortable.

One narrows his eyes before placing a hand in the pouch at his thigh. He pulls out a handful of blades shaped like stars and hurls them at her and the skeleton. The small weapons are deflected with a twirl of the staff.

The butt of the staff hits the ground again and the skeleton's jaw snaps open and closed in its version of laughter. Anya giggles softly at this display and a few of the ninjas back up.

One just charges forward with an outraged cry. The skeleton warrior sidesteps him and trips him by bashing the length of the staff into his legs. It then slams the butt of the weapon between the ninja's shoulders.

The ninjas are forced to witness the skeletons snapping jaws as it laughs. It most certainly is having fun, that's for sure.

The next seconds pass in a blur as, ninja after ninja, the skeleton bats away all those who step into close range. The last one the skeleton disarms and grabs him by the throat with its bony hand. A look, one akin to anger, passes the ninja's face before his eyes widen in pain. Then he lets loose a bloodcurdling scream like something she has never seen.

She watches in horror as a stream of blue energy, the chakra all ninjas have, rises out of the ninja at an alarming fast rate. She stands by as she witnesses with her own two eyes as the man's skin becomes gray and cracked. His eyes start to glaze over and the skeleton drops the body. The instant the body hits the ground it shatters.

The skeleton leans over and picks up its staff. She eyes that hand and her eyes widen. She can see something different about the bones. Something that catches her attention and she closes the distance between them.

She grabs the skeleton's hand and raises it to her inspection. The bones, to her surprise, are a glowing white color. They look like they're glowing and, upon closer inspection, she can see these slivery blue lines no thicker than half an inch racing up along the bones.

The skeleton, without warning, grabs her and whirls her off her feet. It jumps off the ground as the throwing stars land where it was once standing. It lands a few feet back as a familiar orange wearing ninja appears.

And then he looks like he's about to have a heart attack. He is staring at the skeleton that cradles her in its arm. It lets out its snapping-jaw laugh.

"Hold on, Anya-Chan! I'll save you!" Naruto cries out and her eyes widen in surprise.

He thinks that the skeleton is trying to hurt her. She waves her hands frantically before yelling, "No, Naruto-san! Everything is fine!"

She can see the uncertainty in his eyes and she looks up at her holder and says, "Can you please put me down, Skeleton-san? And follow me?"

The skeleton looks at her before slowly nodding. It gently sets her down on her feet and motions for her to lead. She does just that and she can sense it following behind her.

She reaches Naruto in record time and motions for her dead warrior to stand next to her. It just looks at her, at least she thinks it is, and then it stands next to her.

"Naruto-san, this is Skeleton-san! Skeleton-san, this is Naruto-san." She introduces them and Naruto only gives a weak smile before saying, "I-it's nice t-to meet y-you, Skel-Skeleton-san."

It bows in greeting before motioning to Anya then to the bodies lying on the ground behind them. It then motions to Naruto and back to her. She smiles as she gets an idea what it is asking.

"Those ninjas that you beat killed off everyone at…that place. This ninja is Naruto and he has been helping me." She explains and the skeleton nods.

"Anya-sama!" a panic-laced voice cries out and she turns to see a running Misa and a hurried looking medic with pink hair.

She waves at them as they close the distance. Sakura skids to a stop at the sight of the walking bones and Misa just looks on in awe. Anya can tell that her gaze is on the staff and robes before it moves to the bones that it belongs to.

Misa walks up and bows before saying, "Hello, fellow good warrior. I am Misa, Anya-sama's guardian and warrior maiden."

The skeleton looks at the pink haired female before Anya explains, "This is Sakura-san. She is a medic and treated my wounds. She is a friend."

The skeleton nods before looking over all the people surrounding it. It then looks at Misa, her warrior maiden outfit, and her najinata that she holds in her steady hand.

"Why is there a walking skeleton?" Sakura asks and Anya replies, "This skeleton is special."

"I c-can believe t-that." Naruto stammers before edging away.

Anya notices how Sakura rolls her eyes before asking, "What happened here?"

"The ninjas that attacked us came back. Naruto-san created a clone and it took off with me. The ninjas destroyed it and they were going to k-kill me. Skeleton-san saved me." She smiles at the bony warrior and it pats her head.

"Sakura, Naruto, you are – " a new voice joins but cuts itself off in min-sentence.

Anya turns to see a man with silver hair land before them and that his lower face is hidden. Even one of his eyes are. He also has that odd energy in him and Anya asks, "Who are you?"

He eyes her in silence before answering, "Kakashi."

She nods before Misa says, "I think it is best if we head out. I bought supplies and it would be best if we – "

"No. You need sleep." Anya puts her hands on her hips and the skeleton looks between them.

It taps its staff on the ground before looking towards the rising sun. Misa pups in, "I agree. As long as there is sun, we should travel."

"Where are you headed?" Sakura asks and Misa answers, "There is a town to the west from here. It's larger and we can get jobs. We'll be able to buy whatever else we need."

"A shame. I was hoping you would be heading south so we could travel together." Sakura smiles as she says this and Misa nods.

"I hope we meet again."

"Well, if you ever need a doctor, just head for Konoha. The Land of Fire is very beautiful this time of the year." Sakura bows and turns to her partner and sensei.

"Bye-bye!" Anya smiles and watches as the two vanish as they leap off the ground.

She turns to the skeleton and asks, "You coming with us?"

It gives a low bow and she smiles.

"Well, if that's the case, then we have to do something about your appearance. You'll scare the life out of anyone who sees you." Misa states and the skeleton looks over at her before shrugging.

"So, what can we do? It's not like we can give him flesh."

Misa grins as she says, "You're right. But we can do so much more."

* * *

The skeleton is back in the house! LOL. What a creepy move from Skeleton-san. What did it do, actualy? You'll have to read to find out. Anyway, this was a harder chapter to write due to the fact that it deals with a battle-of-sorts. I don't know if it was that good...BUT I TRIED MY BEST! XD

Ga-ru is used in this chapter and it is translated into Girl in japanese. -Chan is used to address cute things. So, when she is referred to as Ga-ru-chan they are merely calling her a cute girl. LOL. I guess that is true in a sense. I believe Anya-Chan would be considered cute.

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Twelve**

* * *

Turns out that the village they are heading to has three stops before it. In the first they had gotten the skeleton, which they leaned is named Riko and that it's a he, a black mask and a black cloak. Their skeleton companion, while wearing the cloak, looks like a perfect copy of the Grim Reaper. The mask makes him frightening. They found out about him due to the fact that he can read and write. It is a bit odd since he doesn't have eyes.

They set out after that. At night Misa and Riko take turns on shift. Whoever she is with she leans against or has her head in their lap. Neither seem to mind.

The one thing that bother Anya is the battles. The ninjas who go up against the skeleton don't come out alive. They don't come out at all. He does that odd chakra thing and takes it into himself. There is nothing left of the body besides the ask that flies out on the wind.

She has also taken note on his joints. They have been getting thicker and the silvery-blue lines that run along his bones are getting more vivid. They are also getting thicker.

She asked him once but he ignored her. Didn't write a word to her. He even turned away and she figures that what he does to his opponents is something he does not want to share.

Misa has also grown a bit uncomfortable. Anya can see the looks she throws at the dead warrior and she even asked about that. Misa's answer was something along the lines of 'it's complicated' and she walked away.

Even now, as a group of rouge ninjas attack them, they can't get past the skeletal warrior. They figured she would be an easy target and her companion in the cloak and black mask wouldn't be too much of a problem. The first hadn't thought his skull would be shattered by the end of the staff held by hands encased in black gloves.

He caught the second by the throat and then tossed him to the side. The body was already turning to ash on the wind and Anya can only watch as it vanishes in the sky. Her gaze turns back as Riko grabs onto two more, one in each hand, and gives them the same end.

She can see the blue energy coming out of him and rising like a stream of water is being pulled by an invisible force. She watches as it is absorbed into the skeleton and the energy just vanishes. It is odd and, at the same time, frightening.

Misa also kills. The najinata cuts through anything that stands in its way. Cuts them apart like a knife to warm butter.

Yet she stands on the sideline and watches. She stays out of direct fire and if one attack comes at her than Riko deflects it. The one who attempted to harm her falls by the skeleton's hand within minutes.

Now, however, even after the battles are done, she can see the large town coming into view. She can feel the pulses of energy and can see the skeleton shift in discomfort. She wonders if he is uncertain about being in a place with that much energy. Maybe he eats the energy like she eats meat…

Her head whips up as a strong energy reserve brushes her senses. She sees Misa and Riko look at her and Misa asks, "Anya-sama, what's wrong?"

"That energy I feel, this thing called Chakra, I just felt two extraordinarily large ones brush by." She tells her and the warrior maiden frowns.

"Can you tell where it was heading?" she asks and she closes her eyes.

She tries to find that energy but it is already gone. Her eyes open and she shakes her head.

"I can't feel it anymore." She replies and Riko points with his staff.

She looks and sees the town. She looks back at the skeleton before smiling. She then says, "That would make sense, Riko-san. Of course they were heading to the town. There isn't really anywhere else to go.

She takes off down the trail and her two companions follow in her shadow. They are all silent as they walk and she knows that they are thinking on the one who just passed. Anya knows that Misa is a bit fearful that they might cross paths with the people who wield such large chakra reserves.

The dark-haired girl shakes her head as she comes closer to the large, bustling town. They should reach it in a few minutes. However, she has no intention of rolling down it like a bowling ball shot out of a canon. Nope, not gonna happen.

About thirty minutes pass before they are in the large town. Riko had pulled his hood up as far as it would go and bowed said head. He takes his spot right behind Anya with Misa at his side.

They still get a few odd looks. Anya, of course, frowns.

Why is everyone staring? She has Riko wearing what he wears so no one will pay attention to him!

But everyone still stares. They look at them like they are an odd group. Yet, if she looks at her cloths and the ones in her group and compares it those around them…yeah, they still stand out.

"Misa-Chan, we still are catching everyone's attention." Anya whispers and the maid nods her head.

"It's our state of dress. I take it they are not use to seeing someone wearing what we wear." The woman who is a warrior states.

Anya nods her head in agreement before saying, "Do we have much money?"

"A bit. I think we might have enough for a bit of food and a new outfit for you." Misa replies but Anya shakes her head.

"Not me, you. I'm not the one who looks like I came out of a shrine." She replies and Misa looks down at her outfit.

"Okay, I see your point. However, I don't see anyone wearing a kimono." She tries and Anya jerks her head at one woman drinking tea on the other side of the street.

"She's wearing a kimono." She retorts and Misa drops her head.

Anya already knows why Misa is doing this. She doesn't like buying things for herself. She never wanted anything for herself.

"Misa-Chan, this isn't for fun. We need to blend." Anya says and Misa perks up.

A knowing smile crosses the girl's face as she continues, "At the moment, you stick out like a sore thumb. You need something more modern."

She sees Misa's face fall at the thought of wearing something other than shrine clothing. Anya would have acted that way as well but the kimono she has on now took that effect away. She still thinks it is too short but it doesn't bother her as much as it did before.

Misa seems to be thinking the same way because she is eyeing the kimono with a rather evil look. It makes Anya uncomfortable. She gives Riko a pleading look but the masked skeleton looks in the other direction.

"Meany…" she mutters and the skeleton shrugs.

They weave their way into the crowd and she feels Misa grab onto the back of her kimono. Anya grins and looks over her shoulder at her maid. She has this look in her eyes that means 'you're staying in my sight' and she has seen it ever since she was a child. The maid is like an overstuffed mother hen.

Anya looks away so the maid can't see the mischievous look that is slowly making its way onto her face. She knows how Misa gets. If she becomes aware that any 'playfulness' is starting to kick in then she will leash her up. That is no joke.

She keeps on walking and finally points out a clothing store. The three of them enter and the shop keeper looks up at them. Anya waves him over and, once he is in hearing range, she says, "Misa-Chan needs new cloths. Help her find them."

She pushes her maid over to him and she, with a surprised cry, stumbles right into the man. He catches her and gives her an odd look. Anya only smiles.

"Misa-Chan takes care of me but her clothing is too outdated. You own a clothing store. Help her find something and make sure it doesn't cost a lot." She demands and she can see the red raising to the man's face.

She grabs onto Riko's arm and says, "Look after Misa-Chan. He might try to hurt her! I can't do anything…but you can."

The skeleton looks down at her and nods. She follows behind him as they follow Misa and the shop keeper around the store. She listens as the man questions her about her favorite colors, the types of styles she would prefer, and other things like that.

Riko, the entire time, stays right behind him. She can see the unease in the shop keeper and she even puts in, "He's our friend. The last person who tried something got an early burial."

It isn't a joke. One of the ninja grabbed Misa in a very inappropriate place and Riko had slammed his staff into the man's stomach. The impact the man had with the earth caused a crater-like hole and Riko buried him in it. She didn't take the time to ask if the man was dead or not. She didn't want to know. She had been, and still is, afraid of the answer.

The shop keeper put a little distance between himself and Misa. He cast a fearful look at the masked 'man' and smiled when Riko looked his way. Anya also put in that Riko might not talk but he doesn't need to. He has other ways to get his point across.

The shop keeper went pale. Instead he started asking questions. Asked her clothing size and Misa said she isn't really sure. He asked if he could measure her so he would know what size to get. That question is pointed out at Riko.

That's when she decides to slip away.

She slips out of the shop and into the busy street. She knows nothing about this town but she wants to be free to look around. She doesn't want to feel like a caged bird.

She goes through the shops and talks to various people. She even managed to get this old couple to buy her something called an 'Ice Cream Cone' and that was delicious. They both adored her.

They even showed her to a place called a park. They put her in the swing and pushed her till she soared. She was laughing like crazy and kicking her feet.

Soon the two had to leave and she was sad. Now she is wondering the streets once again. She keeps getting others to buy her food and drinks.

Yet she keeps getting this feeling that someone is following her. It makes the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She decides to slip into the closet place and she gets a few shocked looks.

She goes to the counter and the man says, "A bit young to drink, aren't you?"

"How much is the water?" she smiles up at him and he laughs.

"You know for a kid as cute as you, please don't take that the wrong way, I'll let you have it for free. Water is healthy anyway." The man grabs glass and fills it with water and sets it before her.

She thanks him and takes a sip. She swings her legs and hums as she enjoys the cold drink. She pauses when the feeling of being watched hits her again.

She goes to turn when a hand slams down on either side of her. She sees the man, the barkeeper, eye the man before he tells him to leave her alone. The man behind her laughs before saying, "Don't tell me what to do, old-timer."

A hand lands on her hip and she feels her face pale. She tightens her hands on the glass and closes her eyes. She tells herself to stay calm.

"Hey there, kiddo. How about playing a game?" the man's voice is slurred and an odd stench comes off of him.

"No, thank you." She replies and takes another drink from her iced water.

The grip tightens on her hip and the other hand grabs onto her forearm. She yelps and she is forced to turn around. The man leers down at her.

"It wasn't a suggestion." He snarls and her eyes widen.

"Leave me alone!" she cries and kicks him.

The man doubles over after she landed a well placed blow to the one place Misa told her never to hit unless it is urgent. This, to her, is urgent. She leaps off the stool and runs.

She's out in the open and, as she hears the man yelling after her, she crashes into someone. Her head whips up and her eyes meet red.

"Damn little bitch!" she hears the man roar as he comes bursting out of the shop.

She grabs onto the red-eyed male's arm and hides behind him. She buries her face into his black cloaked side. She feels another hand land on her but it isn't from the guy she holds onto. She gazes at it in shock and looks up into dark eyes.

"Not right, man. Picking out a kid as your target. Plan disgusting." The man's deep voice rings out and the big man pats her head with a large, blue hand.

"A-A-Akatsuki…" the one she ran from stammers.

* * *

AHHHH! Child-rapist! That's what it reminded me of when I reread it. I hope my gramer isn't to bad. Ohhhhh...and I bet you all know who she just ran into! LOL. Go Anya! I wonder how this is going to turn out...

Read and Review

CideanForever


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Thirteen**

* * *

**~Kisame and Itachi~**

The morning went well. Itachi and he headed back to the town to speak with Dago-san about the scroll and it turned out well enough. Kisame, of course, wasn't there for the information exchange but he managed to get his partner to spill a little about it. A little being as good as a snippet and something along the lines of 'first we speak with leader-sama' and Kisame knows that whatever the man told Itachi it was good. Either that or hell would have broken out of that pub.

They took off with every intention to getting out of the town and heading to the checkpoint to update their current situation with their leader. Kisame, however, wasn't expecting a child to crash into his partner's side. Most people get out of their path miles before they even reach them.

Not this child. She just slammed into Itachi like the black cloak with white embroidered red clouds was only a decoration. He almost lashed out until he saw the reason why she was running in the first place.

The man _reeks _off a pedophile vibe. It disgusts the former Mist Ninja. There are some things even he can't stomach and this is one of those things. He's a murder not a child rapist promoter.

So he drops his head on the girl's head and she peers up at him. Her eyes, for a brief second, remind him of Hidan with their beauty. Her eyes are like twin light, pink rose quartz that glow in her young, youthful face as she gazes up at him with an expression that he cannot name that isn't fear.

He grins down at her as he looks at the scarred and drunken man standing before him and his partner who is showing a slight sign of disgust. A look that he alone can pick up. He assumes that is due to his long years with the silent Uchiha.

"Picking on a kid, man, is the worst thing." He says more to himself but he hears Itachi's grunt of agreement next to him.

Kisame shifts the weight of Samehada on his shoulder before dropping it down in front of him with the point buried in the ground. He can sense the shift in Itachi's chakra as he activates his bloodline limit and focuses on the man whose chakra is also starting to spick. Kisame can't help but to snort in amusement.

He actually thinks he can go up against them.

"I saw the kid first, Akatsuki." The man slurs and Kisame's expression rises into a grin so that his jagged teeth are in view.

"Kisame," he turns his head to the side slightly to look at his partner.

Itachi, to his surprise, has an arm draped around the girl's shoulders. He suspects it might be some type of past guilt that is causing the male to act this way. He thinks that a part of him still thinks back onto the Uchiha Massacre. A regret of some sort lurking under the surface.

Then again, they all feel guilt of some sort. Regret for not doing something they wanted to do, guilt for doing something that they shouldn't have, and even the occasional wonderings of what life would be like if they didn't join.

"Let's show this bastard whose boss around here!" Kisame grins as he swings his sword back up onto his shoulder and the ground it was buried in crumbles.

His leaps forward, his blade hissing in delight, as he swipes the blade at his opponent. The man leaps out of the way but he grunts in surprise as he lands on the ground. Samehada, without touching him in the slightest, absorbed a fraction of his chakra in a matter of seconds.

"Bastard," the man grunts before his pupils dilate.

He watches as the man's hands fall to his sides as he is forced to succumb to the Uchiha's Sharingan and the powerful genjutsu that comes with it. He knows that the man is being introduced to the Tsukuyomi due to the way he is standing there with his eyes wide open. Only a few seconds pass before he drops to the ground.

He props himself against Samehada as he says, "Eh, Itachi-san, you steal all my fun."

The quiet male only grunts in reply. Kisame turns to see the girl staring at the downed body with wide eyes. She then looks at him before looking at Itachi.

"Your chakra…is…" she pauses as she seems to try to find a way to voice her words.

"Anya-sama!" a high-pitched voice cries and he watches in fascination as a woman suddenly appears next to Itachi and is pulling the girl into her arms.

A tall figure wearing a black cloak and a matching mask arrives next. In the person's left hand is a staff of origins he has never seen.

"Misa-Chan," the girl murmurs as she smiles up at the tall brunette.

"Anya-sama, I was so worried…" the woman engulfs the smaller one into her embrace before she looks at Itachi who is, oddly enough, glaring.

And Kisame knows why. She, like the girl, came out of nowhere without any warning. Even the cloaked figure did the same. There was no chakra signature and he finds that he is rather curious.

"I'm sorry, Misa-Chan. I wanted to explore but that man," she pauses to point at the man lying on the ground before continuing, "Came after me. These two ninjas helped me!"

Kisame comes over to stand next to his partner and eyes the two females and then the masked one whose gender he cannot determine. He eyes that staff again before frowning. It almost seems to have an energy source of its own…

The taller female, the one the girl called Misa, looks at him and then she looks at Itachi before she says, "Thank you for helping her. I don't know what would have happened if someone didn't come to Anya-sama's aid."

He blinks at the honorific that she addresses the girl with. He just nods before casting a sideways look at Itachi. The Uchiha has an almost thoughtful, if that's what one would call it, look to his eyes.

"Ah, I know!" the girl suddenly pulls out of Misa's arms and grabs onto him and places a hand on his blade he is currently leaning against.

Then she points at his sword. He looks between her and it before asking, "You know what?"

"Your weapon, the chakra in it, it's cr – " she is interrupted by the woman as she says, "Anya-sama!"

The girl turns those innocent eyes on the woman as she says, "But, Misa-Chan!"

The cloaked figure slams the butt of his staff on the ground and then points towards the east side of town with the top of said weapon. The girl pouts before whining, "But I don't _want_ to leave yet."

"I am officially confused now." Kisame mutters under his breath and the girl looks up at him.

"Ninja-san, you need to mind your sword's emotions to, ne? It sounds sad when it cries!" with those words she bounds away with the woman's hand in hers.

He, on the other hand, just stands there more confused than ever. He looks over at Itachi who is, as usual, blank. However he can sense the slight shift in his chakra that might be a sign of shock.

"What was that about?" Kisame asks his partner as they continuing walking.

Itachi does not reply and he sighs. Of course he doesn't say anything. The man is one of the quietest members of the Akatsuki and when he does speak it is always important.

"Okay, so what do we know about this scroll since you don't have it?" he decides to ask.

"It's been lost for over three centuries and thought to be a myth until some old scholar found a record of it." Itachi answers and Kisame groans in annoyance.

"So, let me guess, we have to find this scholar?" he asks and Itachi remains silent.

The former ninja from Mist sighs as he says, "Okay, I take it you have the document?"

Itachi, without a word, pulls out a thin box and hands it to him. Kisame takes it and shakes it. He can hear something rattling inside of the box and grunts.

"Did you take a look?"

"Hai." Itachi answers and Kisame leaves it at that knowing that, if they still have it and the guy is alive, then what they have is most likely valuable.

They slip out of the village in silence and continue down the path towards the checkpoint. The west has a dense forest and there is a place there that they can rest. Itachi will be the one commutating with their leader while he watches their surroundings for a sign of hostiles.

Kisame, along with his partner, summon their chakra and set out speedily through the forest and the only sounds that they hear belong to the wind whistling past their ears. The branches don't creak as they land on them or when they leap off. They hardly move.

The blue-skinned Akatsuki lets himself drift into his thoughts of his home. He thinks back to when he was a part of the Seven Swordsmen and how they completed many feats. He then thinks back to the missions of the past and snorts.

Then the girl jumps into his mind. Her unsettling pink eyes and hidden chakra. There has been few people able to mask their chakra like that and the Akatsuki are among the top of that list. Yet she, a little girl, was able to do it along with the brown-haired woman and their silent follower.

Then the staff jumps forces itself into his thoughts. For some reason he thinks he should know something about it but he doesn't know why. The only thing he knows about it is that it has its own essence to it and the man, as he assumes the wielder is, was open to let everyone know. It was like he didn't care if someone tried to target them to get that weapon.

Kisame's brow furrow as he feels the sign of a headache approaching. He expands his sense to get a better idea of their surroundings as he remembers how the woman addressed the girl.

"Eh, Itachi, that lady called the kid _Anya-sama _for some reason. Does that name sound familiar to you?" he asks his partner.

The Uchiha is silent for a few minutes before he answers, "No."

Kisame sighs as he leaps off another branch. Itachi has a good memory and would remember anyone by that name. Yet he doesn't.

They land nearly an hour latter and Kisame sits. He lets his head rest against the rock behind him as his brain throbs in pain.

"No more thinking for me…" he grunts as he closes his eyes.

He already knows that Itachi is opening the mental connections between him, their leader, and the rest of the Akatsuki. It brings a slight smile to his face as he thinks on this jutsu their leader created so that they all, as long as he is connected as well, can talk to each other with just their thoughts. It doesn't matter where they are at or what time it is.

He feels a pull at his own mind before sighing in defeat. He opens his mind and finds himself sitting in a circle of glowing silhouettes of each member of the Akatsuki. Even Hidan and Kakuzu are sitting with them.

"Report." Their leader's voice holds no room for argument and, one by one, each member gives a report of their progress.

Finally, as it reaches Itachi, Kisame thinks back onto the encounter with the girl. Something just seems off about that…

"We do not have the money, leader-sama, but I believe we have something much more important if you decide to check up on it." He hears Itachi say.

"Continue." Their leader replies.

The girl…she had…

"When confronting Dago-san about his payments he openly admitted he did not have the money but he gave us some information on a scroll from the Lost Era." Itachi starts and they all can sense the spick in their leader's chakra.

They all take that as a good sign. Especially when their leader replies, "What type of information?"

"He gave me a document he came across from a scholar that tells about the scroll, its birth, and how to obtain it. I took it in belief that you would be interested, Leader-sama." Itachi answers and that is followed by a, "And you are right. I will have Zetsu come and pick it up as soon as he is available."

Kisame's eyes widen when it finally clicks in his thought. The girl, he finally knows what was off about that encounter!

"I got it!" Kisame exclaims without warning and a few members startle at the suddenness of his booming voice.

"Got what, hmm?" he hears the bomber ask from next to him.

"Itachi-san, do you remember anything unusual about the encounter in town?" he asks his partner and now he knows everyone is staring.

"Kisame, this is not the time." The Uchiha retorts.

"No, I'm serious! This is important!" he protests and finally the Uchiha grunts in comply as he answers, "No, Kisame, I did not notice anything unusual."

"Encounter, hmm? What kind of encounter?" the male next to him asks and the undertones of curiosity is noticed.

"We had a run-in with a child in the Dago-san's hometown. She was being pursued by a pedophile." Itachi replies.

"You killed that fucking bastard, right?" Hidan's voice breaks in.

"You kill people for a living and a pedophile pisses you off?" they hear Kakuzu ask.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu! Any sacrifice to Jashin-sama needs to be pure! What if we come across that fucking kid? The –" Hidan retorts but is interrupted by, "You would kill a child, Hidan-san? Tobi is saddened by that."

"I didn't ask for your fucking input on this!" Hidan yells and Kisame's brow starts to twitch.

Their leader's flare in chakra silences them all before he says, "Continue, Kisame, if you believe this is important."

"It _is_ important! She touched Samehada!" he yells.

A hushed silence is his answer before their leader says, "Are you certain, Kisame?"

"Hai." He replies.

"Why the fuck in that important? So what, the fucking kid touched your sword. Who gives a shit?" he grits his teeth as Hidan openly insults his blade.

"I'll tell you why, you fucking bad mouthed idiot. Samehada drains the chakra out of anyone that is close to it. It tears into the flesh of anyone who _touches_ it. It stayed dormant even when her _hand_ was on it! No chakra draining, no slicing…" he shakes his head in disbelief.

"This is most unusual, Kisame." Their leader replies and he watches as the man's hologram folds his arms over his chest.

"Did anything else happen?" he asks and it is Itachi that answers.

"We did not sense her entrance, or the two she was with, until they appeared. They suppressed their chakra to the point that we didn't even sense it. It was almost like…" he pauses and Kisame finishes for him, "It was like they didn't have any."

"How is that possible, hmm?" Deidara voices the question that Kisame knows that everyone is asking themselves.

They all turn a pointed look to their leader as Deidara asks, "How is it possible that someone, a child for that matter, can hide their chakra like that?"

Their leader doesn't answer.

Kisame gets a feeling that even he, their esteemed leader, doesn't know the answer to that question at that moment. If he did he would answer.

"Your orders?" Itachi asks.

"Continue on like normal." They all start fading out of sight but Kisame stays to look at the man who leads them.

"Leader-sama," he pauses and he senses the man turns his attention on him.

"You have permission to speak."

"Do you have any orders for us, Pein-sama?" Itachi asks and Kisame casts a glance at his partner for using their leader's name.

Pein only answers, "Find out what you can about this scroll. As for Naruto-kun, he is on hold. We cannot obtain something that has vanished."

"As you command." Both Kisame and Itachi say as they bow and vanish from their leader's eyes.

* * *

This was a long chapter to read. Now, what do you think of that? Anya touched Samehada! This is an odd chapter, ne? I hope the fighting scene is alright. It was meant to be a bit quick. We also manged to get a peek into Kisame-san's mind! Yay! Sorry it took so long to update.

Read and Review

CideanForever


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Fourteen**

* * *

**~Akatsuki~**

Two weeks have passed since the last meeting but it bothers his not. The only thing he has his thoughts focused on is the task given to him by Pein. It took him a week to find a break in his busy schedule to go after Itachi and Kisame. It took three days to find them. Neither of them was surprised when he came into view and Itachi handed him the scroll without a word.

After obtaining the scroll he, Zetsu, had made a decision. He prefers his solitude but he came to see that he can use the two ninjas' help. So he offered to watch their camp that night so they could get a decent night sleep. They took it with a word of thanks.

That had been nearly five hours ago. The color-split man, perched up high in the trees above the two resting males, is sitting within his nature inspired cocoon. The two leaves of the Venus flytrap has opened and lowered in a flower-like way so that he can sit comfortably with his back pressed to the tree. The scroll, now open, rests in his lap and Zetsu can feel the starting signs of annoyance rising in him.

He closes his glowing, amber eyes for a moment before turning his attention to the surroundings. He sends out another pulse on chakra into the trees and plants themselves. He waits a moment and a he nods when he senses no intruders in the area.

His eyes land on Kisame and Itachi. Both are asleep but he finds it rather odd how they have decided to position themselves. Kisame is resting with his head on a log and his arms are resting on top of him as he silently snores while Itachi rests with his back against a tree. His head is bow and it gives an impression that he is awake.

Zetsu cannot see how the man can sleep like that. He shakes his head and looks down at the old artifact that now rests in his grasp. He scans over it again in hopes that something changed. Even if it is little it would be better than the problem it is giving him now.

The problem? That is something that Zetsu doesn't like too much. He doesn't like problems and he hates the ones that he cannot solve. It is against his nature to come across something like this and to find himself frustrated that he is forced into a verbal argument with himself.

This frustration is something that he does not like. He is satisfied with his job and the knowledge that comes with it. He knows of more places in this country, in the world maybe, and he knows of the temples and the shrines and places that are associated with them. That is his job and finding information on all things has always come naturally to him.

The words in the scroll speak the birth of the scroll they are seeking, a past, but it is all jumbled and it is not organized. He feels his brows furrow in annoyance.

He sits in his tree, sending out chakra every once in awhile, reading. From time to time he looks over the edge of the scroll to see Itachi and Kisame.

"Zetsu-san," he pauses when Itachi's voice calls to him and a moment later the Uchiha is sitting up on the branch with him.

"Uchiha-san," Zetsu greets calmly before adding on, _"What is it, boy?"_

Itachi, unfazed by his two sides, answers, "Have you found out anything?"

Zetsu rolls up the old scroll before folding his arms over his chest. He waits a moment as Kisame leaps up into the tree with them and he sees the shark-like man eye him. He meets the man's eyes evenly and Kisame just sighs as he sits across from him.

Zetsu, after a moment of silence, answers, "I have not. The scroll has proven to be,"

He is forced to stop when the other half spits out, _"This scroll is a nuisance. It only speaks of the past, a few things about the scroll itself, and possible places it can be. We should just eat Dago-san for misleading us in such a way."_

Zetsu shifts in his place as he says, "Excuse me for my crude words, Uchiha-san, Hoshigaki-san."

Kisame just grins as he says, "Nothing to excuse, Zetsu-san. What do we do now, Itachi-san?"

Itachi glances at Kisame before looking over at Zetsu. A moment of silence surrounds him before the stonic man replies, "We have only one choice at this moment. We must travel to each of the locations stated in the scroll and see what we can find."

Zetsu folds his arms across his chest as he snarls, _"That would be a waste of time, Itachi."_

The Uchiha casts him a look before saying, "Then what do you suggest we do? Leader made it clear that we are to look into this scroll and that means going where it tells us to."

Kisame snorts as he snaps, "Why the hell should we listen to a damn piece of parchment?"

Zetsu watches as the Uchiha takes a deep breath, eyes closed, before saying, "Forgive me, Uchiha-san, but I must agree with my counterpart. It would be a waste of time."

"A waste of time or no, we will listen to our Leader's orders. Zetsu, if you wish to go your separate way, then so be it. Kisame, there will be no argument in this." Itachi's voice is soft but Zetsu can hear the underlying authority in it.

"I'd follow you to hell, Itachi-san, so a stupid scroll sending us on a wild goose chase can't do shit to me." Kisame snorts and Zetsu watches in amusement as he says, "Then I, too, will come with you, Uchiha-san. That is if you have no objections."

Itachi grunts in reply and leaps out of the trees. Kisame follows suit and Zetsu sinks into the bark without a word. He runs down through the tree and into the earth. His head alone pushes out of the soil and he gazes at his two companions for a moment to take in their expressions. Itachi, for the most part, looks like he doesn't care about a thing in the world. Kisame, however, is looking at him like he is some rare breed of insect and Zetsu buries himself back into the ground.

He only has to wait a few minutes before both Itachi and Kisame are leaping through the trees and racing across the ground. He follows under them silently and relaxes as the cool soil brushes his cloak and the leafy contraption that surrounds him.

He pushes his chakra out of the soil and into the nature around him. He gets a visual of his surroundings without actually seeing it. He can hear the soft footfalls of the two ninja that run across the ground that he travels through.

He doesn't know how long they run but soon they start to slow down and Zetsu pulls himself free of the ground so that all above his elbows is visible. Itachi casts a quick glance down at him and Kisame just eyes him strangely. It is almost like the Mist Ninja cannot adjust to his nature-given abilities.

"Why have we stopped, Uchiha-san?" Zetsu asks and Itachi looks down at him as he answers, "Can't you hear it, Zetsu-san?"

Zetsu spreads out his senses but the forest remains quite. He waits a few minutes before saying in response, "There are no sounds. It is too quiet."

Itachi nods and he turns his attention on Kisame who has his sword pulled off his back and in a ready position in case of an attack. He sends out another wave of chakra and lets the world surrounding him tell him little facts about what is happening around them.

"There are no ninjas in the area from what I can tell. The animals are still as well. It is almost like…" he pauses as he frowns.

"It is like they are afraid." Itachi finishes and Kisame grunts in response, "Afraid of what?"

Zetsu sinks farther into the ground as he answers, _"You will see soon, Kisame."_

He sinks all the way back into the earth as he hears the water-based ninja curse and Itachi's soft voice telling him to calm done. Zetsu just ignores the sounds and sends his chakra through the soil in hope of finding what is causing the disturbance in the forest. It is bound to be somewhere and he knows that it cannot stay hidden for long.

Then he feels it. A sharp flicker of energy unlike any other he has ever felt brushes against his blue chakra and his eyes widen in realization to what his happening above ground. He pushes back up into the soil and says without pause, "We need to head southeast."

_"Now." _The dark half snaps as he sinks back into the ground and takes off into the only clear area where that energy isn't building.

It took a moment to realize that the energy he felt was more than one. There are seven of these energy sources and each is powerful. The three of them wouldn't last long against the seven who have chakra levels that equal a Tailed Beast. At the moment they have not noticed them due to the fact that they are focused on each other.

He can sense Kisame and Itachi following close on his trail but Zetsu swears when he senses one of the seven energies stop. He mentally prays to the earth that it will overlook them.

A moment passes before a bestial roar explodes and Zetsu can hear it despite being underground. He knows at the moment that their day is going to be a long, hard one.

He unmerges his body from the ground and says, "Uchiha-san, Hoshigaki-san, keep running and do not gage the thing charging us in battle."

"Why not!" Kisame snarls as he leaps over a large log and Zetsu slides right through it like a ghost through a wall as he answers, _"It will kill us, you moron."_

Zetsu sinks into the earth to avoid the next fallen tree before coming to the surface to say, "It has a large supply of energy in it. There are six others that have noticed us. One, no three, are chasing us now."

True to his word, two of the others have decided to attack and he leaps up over a tree as Itachi states in a calmer tone, "I do not believe we have the choice of running."

Then the Uchiha turns, hands flying through various seals, before he yells, "Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"

His chest expands as the jutsu builds inside of him before a flaming burst of fire explodes out of his mouth. The size is impressive to the earth-style ninja as he watches as the fire roars and feeds on anything that is in its path.

Zetsu cannot help but wonder how the fire-breathing ninja doesn't burn his tongue or any other internal organ.

He sends his own hands through a series of different jutsus along with Kisame who, without any warning, decided to turn the battle field into a giant flooded forest. Zetsu pushes the chakra to his feet and races across the water as a large, screaming mass of red energy sails out of the fire-induced clouds made by Itachi's destructive jutsu. He hears Kisame swear as he sinks into the water and appears a good few feet away.

_"We should run…" _The dark half suggests and the white half agrees.

It would seem that Itachi and Kisame agree as the three perform similar hand signs and use their teleportation jutsu to exit the battle. Zetsu easily knows that they are heading in the direction he advised earlier and follows.

He feels the chakra surging in the last performed jutsu calming as he arrives to where he decided to go and lands lightly. A few minutes pass before Itachi and Kisame arrive in a puff of smoke. The three look at each other.

"What the hell was that about?" Kisame suddenly asks as he leans against his sword.

"They were…demons…were they not?" Zetsu eyes the Uchiha and nods at the question.

"I am not sure, Uchiha-san. They had the dark chakra that demons possess but…something was off about them." Zetsu replies and Kisame snorts as he puts in, "Other than the fact that we were about to be their new fucking chew toys, I see no problems."

Itachi eyes the large ninja due to his colorful choice of words. Or word.

That would be Hidan's area of mannerism, would it not? Zetsu nods his head in agreement with himself before saying, "Whatever attacked us is gone. We should continue."

Both the ninjas standing before him cast a look in the direction they exited from before nodding.

"I believe that would be best." Kisame agrees as he swings his massive blade onto his shoulder.

Itachi only grunts in response and takes the lead. Kisame follows right after him as Zetsu sinks back into the earth. He follows the two as he keeps an eye out for the unusual chakra signatures.

He would really hate a surprise attack.

Then again, Zetsu, in general, hates surprises of any sort. All the Akatsuki hate surprises. It comes with the years of being hunted down by all the Hidden Villages.

Zetsu sighs and massages his temple as they continue on. He knew the headache would come. It always does and it's only a matter of time before it starts to fade. A matter of time when he is able to handle the frustration that this new mission dishes out onto them.

"Sometimes I hate my job," Zetsu mutters before adding, _"But I love the meals that come with it…"_

* * *

Another chapter done and, this time, it is Zetsu's head we are in! I hope he was in character...the fact that he has two 'personalites' in him makes it a bit hard. One side is polite while the other is blunt and not so polite. I found this chapter to be interesting and I thought it would be a nice change to get a bit more of the Akatsuki in it. Keep reading - something BIG is going to happen soon! Hehehehe...I can't wait...*coughs* sorry, please forgive me for that. Anyway, keep reading.

Also, I would like to thank Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan and Mizu-Matters for reading this _and _leaving a review! I am glad you are both enjoying the story and I hope it keeps your attention. I also hope to hear more responses from both of you!

Random Kidd - thank you for another review! I just love how you review every chapter of every story. I would be so caught up in reading that i would forget to review XD

To everyone else - thank you for reading and, if you are reading this, then that's cool.

Also - who do you think our little Anya should run into next? I wonder who has the same idea as I? :)

Read and Review

CideanForever


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Fifteen**

* * *

**~Anya and Gang~**

With a cry the young girl slams into the ground. She flips before lying there and, for a moment, she thinks of giving up. She thinks of waving the white flag as she lets the hot sand burn her skin. Yet she somehow manages to pull herself to her feet, grab the makeshift weapon, and position herself once more in a defense stance. Her tutor, a Riko-san whom is a merciless skeleton, bears down on her without pause and she tries her hardest to block each attack.

In the end she finds herself sent sprawling out on the hot sand with the sun glaring down at her. The sweltering heat makes her wish she was some place with ice and snow. The desert isn't a place she likes all that much.

She hears the butt of Riko's staff slam on the ground and she grits her teeth. She gathers her arms under her and slowly brings herself to her hands and knees. Then, with a force of an 'iron will' that she had learned she possessed not long ago, she forces herself to her feet yet again.

Her limbs shake and she gasps for breath. She knows that her once snowy colored skin is now a giant black and blue bruise. The training is brutal and she doesn't feel like she is getting anywhere.

Her mouth is dry, the sand in her eyes burn, and her stomach hurts. She knows that the fine grains are in her hair, in her clothing, and she longs for a bath so that she can scrub herself clean.

She leans into the wooden staff Riko carved for her and takes a deep breath. The skeleton warrior waits patiently and for that she is grateful. After a few minutes Misa cuts in with a, "Riko-san, I think we are done for today. Anya-sama can hardly stand."

She watches Riko and, after a minute, the dead warrior-teacher nods his agreement. From time to time she cannot help but wonder what the skeleton would say if he had a voice. Anya collapses to the ground with a groan and drapes an arm over her eyes to block out the sunlight that glows warmly above her in the vast, blue sky.

A moment passes before she is forced to sit up and a canteen of water is shoved in her face. She looks at it, the hand holding it, and then at Misa. She smiles and takes it from the woman. She downs the cool water in under a minute.

She can hear Misa scolding the skeleton for being too rough with her training. She even says something along the lines of 'she can't defend herself if you beat her to death, you idiot' and huffs before she walks away. Anya has to admit that the arguments between those two are always fun to watch. The best is the fact that Riko cannot talk but he always gets his thoughts put in with a good hit with that staff of his.

She screws the canteens cap back on and tosses it back to Misa. The woman catches it in her hand without even turning to look at her.

"Misa-Chan, where are we going?" she finally asks as they continue their walk in the desert.

"There is a village somewhere in this desert. It is known as the Hidden Village of Sand but, from what I was told, it is just referred to as Suna." Misa replies and Anya giggles as she answers, "That sounds an awful lot like sauna, Misa-Chan."

The brunette casts a glance at her before shrugging. She wipes the back of her neck off and Anya frowns. At least she can put up her hair…

Anya feels like she is going to die from the heat. Her hair had started to grow out and the ends rest against her neck but, unfortunately, she can't pull it up yet. Misa suggested cutting it but she refused imminently.

Anya curls her toes and watches the hot grains of sand push up between her bare toes. She takes another step and repeats that small action. She giggles when she sees how the sand is acting like dried mud after a rainy night. Step in it and it gushes up to fill any space that it is offered…

"Anya-sama, pay attention." Misa scolds her and the girl looks up with a pouted lip.

"Misa-Chan, I'm tired of this heat. Can't we go back?" she asks the woman who, in turn, answers, "I think not, Anya-sama. Lai will think we would go around this due to our previous life. We grew up in climates that would be called cold to this desert. This is merely a means of throwing her off our tracks."

Anya sighs but she knows her maid is correct. She only wonders why Lai, that murdering imposter, is following after them. She can't even think of a reason why she would want them both dead so badly that she would send skilled assassins after them.

Sure, they got away. They know who murdered the Keeper and all who stood under his shadow. It is not important in this place, in the world beneath her mountain, because the Keeper is not known here.

So why does she want them gone? It's not like someone would believe them if they told them what happened and she doesn't think any ninja would take kindly to Riko unique…appearance. Now that she thinks about it - anyone who fought him and managed to get off his mask freaked out. It is that sole reason why they died so quickly.

"Misa-Chan?" she calls out to her maid.

"Hai, Anya-sama?" comes the soft voiced answer from her guardian.

"Why does Imposter Lai want to kill us?" she asks and Misa does not answer for some time.

Anya waits patiently knowing that the woman is trying to gather her thoughts so that she can voice them out loud. She knows that, even walking in silence, that the maid cannot think of how to answer.

So she just says it bluntly, "I don't know."

Anya feels her expression fall and she looks at the tattered kimono she has worn since the day she escaped. She cleaned it several times throughout the journey but she figures that she will need a new outfit soon. Something similar to what she wears but a lot more decent.

It is towards mid-afternoon that they see the towering wall of sand-like stones rising from the equally sandy ground. It almost looks like a mirage in the heat and Anya can feel her eyes widen. She laughs as she races past Misa and Riko towards the towering structure.

She trips several times but it is getting closer. She can hear Misa calling out her name and she knows that the two are chasing after her.

In minutes she reaches the wall but shrieks as the sand unexpectedly shoots up from the ground beneath her feet. It quickly encases her small form as she struggles to free herself from the hot substance.

"Anya-sama!" Misa's voice cries out to her and then she hears her cry out in alarm.

"State your business!" a voice snaps and she watches as a person, a man, slowly emerges from the sand like it is water.

She just stares at him. She cannot believe her eyes.

"W-We are t-travelers, sir." She hears Misa's response and the man barks out, "From where?"

"We are w-wanders." Misa answers and Anya sees the man's eyes narrow.

"You expect me to believe that?" he asks and Anya shifts as she says, "B-but, ninja-san, Misa-Chan speaks the truth!"

The ninja turns his gaze upon her before asking, "Who are you, child?"

Inwardly she twitches at being called a child but she answers sweetly, "I'm Anya. Who are you?"

The man shifts as he answers, "I am a guard of Suna. I protect the entrance."

She bats her eyelashes at him and gives him her best impression of a puppy. She sees his eyes widen as he is caught in her stare. He finally says, "Why have you all traveled this way?"

"We just wished to see the desert, sir. Anya-s – Anya-Chan and I have been together for a long time." Misa says and the guard asks, "And the cloaked figure with you?"

"He is a friend. We were attacked by a group of ninjas and he protected us. He has been with us since then." Not a lie but not the complete truth.

Anya can tell that the man is eyeing Riko and she adds, "Riko is a bit shy about his appearance and does not like others seeing him. I've only seen him once without the cloak and mask."

The man frowns slightly but she feels the sand drop from her body. A moment passes before Misa and Riko are free as well.

She giggles as she watches the dead warrior dust off his black garb before picking up his staff. He then pulls himself to his full height and takes his place next to her. She smiles up at him before she turns her gaze onto her friend.

She watches in awe as a few more of the sand ninjas appear and talk to the first one. They look over her small group before nodding. The guard guarding the gate turns to them and says, "Welcome to Suna and enjoy your stay in our city."

The gates slowly open and Anya giggles as she grabs both Misa and Riko's hands. She pulls them along with her but is stopped by the guard. She looks down at the hand and then at the face.

"You should stop by the hospital. They can give you some medicine for the burns and bruises." He smiles and she thanks him as she races forward for a second time.

She can hear Misa laugh as she drags her along. She can feel Riko's grip on her hand tighten slightly as he picks up his pace to make sure she can run comfortably.

The people lining the streets eye them oddly. She meets their gaze with a smile and a wave. A few smile back while others gaze on with interest.

She stops next to an older couple and asks them where the hospital is. They smile as they point out the directions. Misa thanks them as she runs ahead.

"Anya-sama, please slow down!" the maid calls out after her.

"Misa-Chan, there is so much to see!" she calls back as she twirls around to face the maid.

It takes them ten minutes to reach the medic's building of healing and Anya skips right it with a smile and a laugh. They look shocked to see her and her two followers.

"Can we help you, little one?" the one at the front desk asks.

"Hai! The guard at the gate said you might be able to help me with my burns and bruises." She replies with a smile and the woman rounds the desk.

She takes her hand and leads her into the hallway. She can hear Misa talking to the ever silent Riko in the distance. She turns her eyes on the dark-haired woman holding her hand and asks, "Is healing hard to do?"

She feels the woman's confusion and shock before the lady answers, "Hai, but we are trained. It takes precise chakra control and that is not easy to do."

"Why is it hard?" she asks and the woman worries her lower lip in thought as they enter a small, white room.

She sets her up on the examining table as she answers, "One has to concentrate to control their chakra but healing is even harder than normal. You have to keep it even because the slightest shift in the chakra pathways is dangerous to the patient that we heal. See?"

She watches as the blue chakra surrounds the woman's hands and her eyes widen as it slowly turns green. She can feel the energy as it seeps into her skin and the bruises fade to the point that it looks like they never were there to begin with.

"Sakura-san did that to!" Anya exclaims.

"Haruno, Sakura?" the medic asks and Anya nods as she answers, "Hai! Misa-Chan and I got into a big problem and we were in the same village she was. She healed my injuries! Sakura-san is very pretty."

The medic smiles as she says, "Hai, that she is. She healed the Kazekage's brother not long ago from a bad case of poison."

Anya's eyes widen in awe as she says, "Was that hard for her to do? How'd she do it?"

The medic laughs as she moves to another burn and answers, "Yes, healing poison is a lot harder than healing a burn or a bruise. You see, a medic has to insert the chakra,"

The woman breaks off a moment as she turns to tend to her other leg and finishes, "into the body. It is then used to surround the poison and then you remove it from the body."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Anya exclaims and she can hear Misa's soft spoken agreement.

"It is. Not many medics in Suna are capable of healing at that level. We have medic from Konoha hear teaching our next generation of medics and helping the current ones with what they can." She replies as she heals the skin on her arms.

She clucks her tongue as she asks, "How did you get this battered?"

"Riko-san is teaching me self-defense. I'm not doing to good…" she looks down at her toes as a faint blush spreads across her cheeks.

The woman laughs as she pulls away with an 'all done' and leads them out of the room and back to the front desk. Misa asks her how much it costs but the woman just shakes her head as she tells her that, for a child, it is free. At that moment Anya is glad for her child-like appearance.

"Hai, thank you very much, medic-san." Anya bows from the waist down and the medic pats her on the head as she replies, "Just be more careful with that training, okay?"

Anya nods before taking Misa's hand in hers.

"Misa-Chan, I'm hungry." She tells her and the maid suggests, "There is a small shop down the street and the food is good. The price is decent to."

Misa thanks her and she sees Riko bow. She can see the look that the medic gives the cloaked 'man' and Anya giggles.

They step out into the street and head in the direction that the medic pointed out. It takes only a few minutes to find it and they step inside. Cold air washes over them and Misa groans in delight.

They find a seat and a waitress comes up to them. Misa and Anya order water and Riko points to a glass of wine on the menu. The woman nods and Anya eyes the skeleton.

"Riko-san, how are you going to drink that?" she asks and the skeleton casts a look in her direction.

"I think we're better off not knowing." Misa says and Anya, a smile on her face, says, "I agree."

A few minutes pass and the drinks are brought out. The all take their time on it and Riko, in the shadows of his hood, moves the mask a bit and drinks his own drink. She half expects to hear it hitting bones and then leaking onto the floor. Oddly enough, neither happens.

She casts a surprised glance at Misa who, in turn, returns it. They both look at the skeleton sitting across from them but decide not to say anything.

Anya sighs as she leans back in her seat. She repeats the battles Riko has had in the past and how he had, each and every time, absorbed the chakra and left nothing but ash left. She clears her thoughts as the food in brought in.

They eat in peace, pay for their food, and continue through the city till they find a hotel. They check in and buy two rooms. One for Misa and her while the other is for Riko. It would be odd, Misa explained, if Riko shared a room with them.

So the two girls go to their room and Anya plops down onto her bed. She eyes the door across the room, the one that doesn't lead to the hallway, and decides to explore. Her eyes widen when she sees that it is a bathroom and declares the first bath.

Misa laughs but agrees.

"Misa-Chan, I have a good feeling about Suna." Anya says and Misa looks at her with a raised brow.

"Why is that, Anya-sama?"

Anya grabs the towels and turns to eye her friend. She answers, "I'm not sure but I'm glad we are here. I have a feeling that we _need _to be here. That we're here for a reason."

* * *

This is a long chapter...longer than I thought it would be. So, what do you think? LOL, poor Anya. I'd hate if Riko was my teacher.

To Kera Kuroshi: (13) I've also noticed stories with too much detail and it makes it a bit hard on me to read it. It can be boring. Most stories, at least I think think so, are better if the details are leaked in. That's why I write the way I do. And, as you can see, I have wrote more. Thank you for taking some time to write me, well type, a review.

To Random Kidd: LOL - I think everyone loves Zetsu. As for your question...I can't answer that. :) That would be bad. As 2 who they will run into - read on and see (that is when the next chapter comes up XD)

To Mizu-Matters: I am glad that you liked Zetsu and I tried really hard to keep him in character. His P.O.V is different then most - due to the fact that he has another 'person' in him

To Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan: I'm glad that you think my stories are awesome and, of course, I have to type out another thank you for the compliment. That you. LOL.

To everyone else: Hello and thank you for reading. I hope that you like the story so far and that you keep reading...well, if you are reading this, then you have read this. Thus you read this chapter...well, thank you...again.

Read and Review

CideanForever


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Sixteen**

* * *

Never before has a bath felt so good to her. Anya cannot help but to tilt her head back as the water laps at her sides the curve of her chest. She twirls a strand of her growing hair around her index finger as she relaxes in the cool water. It is a nice change from the heat, the sand, and humid air. It is, in fact, rather refreshing.

She has grown so much. No in height but in the way she sees the world. She had always wanted to be the bird that flies free instead of the one in the cage.

And her wish had been granted but it cost her much. It cost her more than she wanted to give and a part of her wonders that if she had lived her live in the quiet and respectful way the Keeper wanted her too…then would have things turn out differently? Would everyone be alive now, in the temple, and still playing their duties? Would she be back in the care of those people? Would they be eating a grand dinner and sipping the sweetest red wine?

But, as those thoughts cross her mind, an image of decapitated and mutilated bodies appears in her mind. The smell of death, the torn clothes, the blood…

A whimper escapes her lips as she brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around it. She clenches her eyes shut and ties to force the images out of her mind.

_Don't be such a child, _she blinks at the sudden thought before brushing it aside. The outside world is starting to grow on her – that's all. Death is an everyday occurrence here but that is not natural. The world should be peaceful. That is what she was taught. That is what she believes in.

She lifts an arm and eyes the flesh. Not a bruise mars her flesh since the medic healed her nearly three hours beforehand. A part of her misses the sight of the darkened flesh. It was a symbol to her that meant that she is starting to get stronger. That she is starting to become someone that is not the little girl she always portrays herself as and that, in time, she can also be an independent woman.

The other part is disgusted. She should be the one everyone protects. That is how things are and it is the way things should be. Isn't it?

She has to admit that her time out in the world, in a place beyond the temple, has taught her many things. Things that the Keeper or any who serve under him would ever tell her.

She has always had these child-like qualities and it has always been something that everyone seemed to adore about her. She could see the envy is the temple maidens' eyes as she passed them by. She was use to everyone cooing over her, telling her that she is the cutest thing they have ever seen, and always wanting to keep an eye on her. She had that before when she was in the temple and it came all the way down here despite of all that has happened. Everyone treats her like a princess, a child needed to be tended to, even though the life she once lived is over. She feels like she is never going to be able to stand on her own two feet…

_Then put a stop to it, _the voice whispers and she lets her gaze fall.

To be truthful, she had been sad. Her life was uneventful and she never could speak to anyone her own age. Everyone had to keep their eyes downcast, they had to add the honorific to her name, and they always had to be polite. The monks guarded her, the maidens tended to her every need, and the Keeper made sure she never ventured out of the walls. It was almost like they were afraid of something. Almost like they…

_Almost like they were afraid of you, _she startles a bit and looks down into the water.

Afraid…of her?

What could they have possibly been afraid of? She is only a small girl. One who has no fighting abilities, no knowledge about anything important, and absolutely no –

_But you claimed what is yours, did you not?_

She shakes her head before standing up. She decides, then and there, that there is no way she is going to have a mental discussion with herself. Not today and not _ever_. Speaking mentally to one self could be a sign of mental instability.

She grabs the towel as she steps out of the tub and dries herself off. She pulls on her underwear and then binds her chest with bandages. She slips into her kimono lastly and glares down at it like it is offending her in some way.

She dries off her hair and clips it back with a hairclip that Misa bought her. She heads out of the room and Misa looks up. The maid looks rather alarmed.

"Anya-sama," she begins and the younger girl cuts in, "I'm going downstairs. Tell Riko to buy me some knee-high pants."

She slips out of the room with that and navigates through the twisting halls till she finds the stairwell that leads to her goal. She takes the stairs and slows her walk as she comes out of the bottom.

She eyes the old innkeeper and approaches the desk with a large, childish grin on her face. The old man, seeing her as a child, smiles in return.

"Can I help you, young one?" he asks in a raspy voice.

"Hai! I was wondering if you had any ninja weapons I could practice with!" she beams happily and the man cocks his head to the side in curiosity.

"You want to be a ninja?" he asks and she can hear the disbelief in his tone.

She doesn't blame him. She looks like a little princess in her getup and the smile makes her look like an angel. She lets her smile widen and looks up at him through her eye lashes as she says, "Hai, innkeeper-san. Anya is a good girl and wants to help her guardian. I see the children practicing and I thought maybe I should try it to!"

The old man scratches his head for a moment before saying, "Well, I guess it can't hurt. Hold on a moment, will you?"

She nods her head and waits as he exits into the doorway behind him. She only waits about ten minutes before he returns with an odd bag that is, from the looks of it, connected to a strap. She takes it and eyes it in confusion.

"I take it you haven't done this before." He smiles and walks around the desk.

He begins to explain that it is a holster and that it goes around her thigh. He even shows her how to strap it on since it has more than one strap. There is an extra he had on it and that goes around the hips so, as he said, it is less likely that it will fall off.

He took out all the weapon compartments and the weapons in them. He went about explaining them to her. He also explained to hold them.

When he was telling her about a small weapon called a kunai he told her to hold it by the wrapped based and she asked about the little loop on the end. He had laughed and told her that it is, more or less, just there. It can also be used in combat with wires as a means to bring it back to her – he advised that she doesn't try that until she knows what she's doing.

Then he told her about the shuriken that are also known as throwing stars. They are smaller than a shuriken but are harder to use since they are mainly long-distance weapons unlike the kunai. She showed her how to hold those and the movements to throw. This time he advised her to be outside somewhere to practice – mainly the training grounds.

The last in the container is something she doesn't like. It's a needle that is pointed on both ends and he laughed when she squeaked and stumbled away. He told her that it is called a senbon. They are more useful in the medical field but, with the right knowledge, can be dangerous in battle.

"So which should I start with?" she asks and he pauses to think before answering, "I would suggest the shuriken. You can practice throwing them at one of the targets. If you would like, you can use the back rooms. I use to practice back there when I was a kid."

Her eyes get large as she nods. He leads her behind the counter and through a few halls. As they enter another door a voice asks, "Who is this cute little thing?"

She turns to see an old woman, all white hair and sparkling blue eyes, staring at her with a wide smile. Anya bows as she says, "Hello. I am Anya."

The woman just laughs as she says, "Polite little thing, aren't you? Most kids don't have that now-a-days. Training to be a ninja, dear?"

Anya nods before saying, "I want to learn to defend myself! I want to be able to do something if I ever get attacked instead of being helpless. I don't want everyone to protect me and get injured because of it..."

That's why she has Riko training her in self-defense. Now she wants to learn more. If she can get these tools down, the shuriken to start, then she won't be as easy as a target. If she is able to defend herself and fend off one of the ninjas that keep coming after them then she won't slow Riko and Misa down. They can rest more.

She feels a hand land on her shoulder and she looks up at the old woman.

"You remind me of my daughter." She says softly and she cocks her head to the side.

"I do?" she asks the elderly woman and she nods.

"You have the same spirit. Wanting to protect but be protected at the same time. You want to feel the love of those around you but you also want them to be able to rely on you. You want to be able to take care of them when they can't look out for themselves." She says and Anya's eyes widen.

She nods her head in agreement and the old woman smiles. "Do you know much about chakra use?"

Anya shakes her head before saying, "I'm not good at it."

"When you get done for the evening, come find me. I think I have something that you will find useful." The woman smiles kindly as she turns and leaves.

"Oh, and Hun, if that child is injured more than she should be, I will hold you responsible." With that she vanishes down the hall.

She sees the innkeeper rub the back of his head and she smiles. He leads her into the room they were going into and her eyes widen. The room is large, padded, and it has a separate room off to the side that has targets in it. Riko could practice in here with her and she could practice with the ninja weapons in the other room.

She turns to thank the old man but sees that he is gone. She smiles before walking into the target room and stands behind the red line. She can see that the distances are marked by the line and the target is at the far end of the room.

So she scoots forward till she finds a line that is close enough. She places her hand in the leg-holster and fishes out a shuriken. She holds it lightly in her hand, the tip resting between two of her fingers, and she turns slightly as she throws it.

It goes right over the top of the target and gets stuck in the wall. She frowns as she fishes out another one and tries again. It repeats the last fail and she stops to look at the four-pointed star-like weapon in her hand.

She changes her stance so that her knees are bent and she tries again. It comes a bit closer to the target but misses. Again.

She keeps going through this. Missing time after time and soon she become unaware that she has people watching. She just keeps throwing the stars, changing the stance slightly each time and she slowly starts to find a way to hold it, throw it, and hit the target.

The first time she grinned like mad before trying again.

And missed.

She felt her expression fall and she runs a hand through bangs before gathering up the little stars before getting in front of the target. She shifts her position and begins the entire process again.

That's how it went for three hours. Finally, after many cuts from trying to pry shuriken out of a wall, she decided to pay the old woman a visit. She found her in her room and the old lady gave her a present.

A book to be precise. After opening it and taking a peek inside, she was happy to discover that it is a book on herbs and their uses. She hugged the old woman for it and promised to take care of it.

Now she's heading back upstairs where Misa is waiting for her. She enters the room and finds both her and Riko in the room. She smiles at them but she sees Misa's expression turn sour.

"What is it, Misa-Chan?" she asks and the maid points at the holster still strapped to her thigh.

"That is the problem. Why are you wearing that?" she asks and Anya frowns as she answers, "I thought it would be best to learn more about this society, Misa. The only way I can truly understand it is by understanding what they do. You even told me that ninjas are good for the most part. That they protect. This holds some of the things they use to protect people with."

"Lai used weapons like that to destroy our home." The maid bites back and Anya sees why the woman is upset.

_Stop being a child…_ the words from earlier ring in her head and she says, "Misa, they use weapons like these and we don't know how they work. I could even throw a stupid star and hit the target. It is hard to learn this and it takes a lot of practice. I still plan on training with Riko in self-defense."

Misa's lips tighten into a white line before she whispers, "I just don't want to see you get hurt, Anya-sama."

"I'll get hurt more if I can't defend myself. This is a cruel world and only the strong can survive. That is why they have so many warriors and all their odd attacks. Why would they need to be able to split earth or blow fire out of their mouth if they were at peace?" she counters and the maid hangs her head.

"I just worry." Misa says and Riko takes his hand and bonks her upside the head.

"What was that for?" she cries out and the skeleton shrugs.

Anya starts to laugh as she says, "I think that's his way of telling you that worrying gets you nowhere."

* * *

You just have to love Riko. What an odd fellow...er...skeleton. Anyway, here's this chapter. The next should be out in...whenever it is out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anya's introdution to weapons...so, what do you think about Anya now? Does she seem like she's starting to change or..is she still the same childish little girl? I can't really tell. I can just say this, however - something _big _is coming! In about two or three chapters away from now...yeah, but it's coming.

Read and Review

CideanForever


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ash**

**Seventeen**

* * *

The week wears on and Anya, to her delight, has slowly started to get better with ninja weapons. She also really likes the book that innkeeper's wife gave her and was overjoyed when innkeeper said he wanted her to have the weapon holster. He also informed her that a ninja goes nowhere with their having their weapons with them. So, everywhere she goes, she keeps the weapon holster strapped to her thigh and hip. She can see the look Misa gives her about it but she agreed that it is best if she blends. Being a ninja is the best way to do that.

The use of a shuriken is starting to be a more, natural feel and she hits the target most of the time now. She was overjoyed when she hit the bull's eye on it and the innkeeper congratulated her on the feat. He told her to keep practicing and that when she can hit it repeatedly without trouble, no matter where she stands, than she will be a force to reckon with. All long as her target isn't moving, that is.

Misa got a job in the town and she works with the doctors in the hospital. They are teaching her about the different types of wounds, how to tell them apart, and how to treat them. They are also being sure to show her how to tell if a wound is poisoned or not.

Even Riko has a job. If he isn't working in the inn, getting food or cleaning rooms, then he is out helping the ninja in the desert. Apparently they were attacked and one of them was about to be killed and was shocked to see a staff go through the guy's chest. Not only that but, from what one of the ninja's said, the guy's heart was on the end of the staff and right in front of his face.

Anya has her own job. She goes about training when she has the time but she also does errands for the innkeeper and anyone else who needs it. Misa bought her a pair of knee-high pants and the kimono is more like a shirt now. She is most pleased about it.

As for errands, she happens to be heading for the Kazekage's Tower to deliver some bills and notes to a woman there. She forgot her name but she knows she will find her. She'll just ask someone inside where to go.

She shifts the large package in her arms, it rests right under her chin, and carefully makes her way up the stairs. A man in a mask opens holds the door open for her and she thanks him. He only nods in response before letting the door shut behind her.

She can hear her bare feet patting along the ground and she can feel some people staring at her as she walks past. She finally sees the front desk and stops before it. She waits patiently and after a few minutes the man sitting behind it looks up.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he asks and she replies, "I have to deliver this to a woman here. It is bill and notes but I cannot remember the name."

"Do you know what it starts with?" he asks and she shakes her head.

He pauses and flags down another ninja. The man comes over to him and the guy asks him to find someone receiving bills and notes today. The ninja vanishes in a poof of smoke.

They wait for a few minutes before he reappears and says, "She is sick for the day so Temari is taking her place."

The man at the desk frowns before asking, "Do you think it will be okay if this girl goes up there and deliver her package?"

"The Kazekage is not in any meeting so I believe she will be fine if she goes in to give Temari what she needs." The ninja answers and the man in at the desk says, "Can you lead her up there?"

"Hai." The man replies before motioning her to follow.

She follows after him and shifts the large box in her arms. To be honest, her arms are burning a good deal due to the weight.

The reach the stairs and he takes them swiftly but she nearly topples over when she loses her footing when she is halfway up. She hears the ninja walking and her eyes narrow on his back. She cannot help but feel that he is rude. He knows a 'kid' is struggling up the stairs but doesn't help?

They reach the top of the stairs and turn to go up another flight. Her eyes widen but she grits her teeth in determination. She told the innkeeper and a few others that she would get their things up to the tower and make sure it gets where it needs to go.

It takes about ten minutes to reach the top floor and she has beads of sweat running off her forehead and down into her eyes. This is her last task for the day. For her time in Suna because she, Misa, and Riko will be leaving when she gets back.

The man stops at the top of the stairs and says, "This way, kid. The Kazekage's off is at the end of the hall. Knock and wait for him to call you in. Bow your head and state why you are there. Be polite."

The ninja goes back down the stairs and she takes off down the hall. She reaches the door at the far end of the hall and pauses. She looks at the box in her arms then at the door. She has a problem.

She has to hold the box because if she sets it down she won't be able to pick it back up. She needs a hand to knock and open the door. Her brow twitches when she realizes that the ninja who took her up here knew that but decided to go back down.

She stares at the door before looking at her bare feet. A sly grin crosses her face as she carefully knocks on the door with her knee. She pauses and then she hears a gruff voice call out, "Enter."

She reaches up with her foot and uses her toes to wrap around the top of the doorknob. She sways slightly but bites her lip in concentration. Slowly she starts to turn the door knob, the sweat drips off her face, and then the door swings inward. And she flies in with it.

She cries out in shock as she pitches forward and the ground meets her. It smashes her arms between itself and the box. Her chin hits the edge of the box and she bites her lip. She tastes blood.

She feels something grainy, sand, brush along her sides before the box is lifted off her arms. She imminently curls around the throbbing limbs and licks at her lip. Then she sees feet in front of her face before a hand is offered to her.

She reaches up slowly and takes it. It pulls her off the ground and then she looks over at the box sitting next to her. Then she turns to look at the stern looking woman in front of her.

"Sorry." She looks down at her toes and a light laugh meets her ears.

She looks up at the woman as she says, "I take it you are the one bringing me the bills and notes, are you not?"

Anya nods and says, "I am. I'm sorry about the entrance."

Someone clears their throat and she sees the woman, whom she assumes is Temari, stiffen. She slowly turns and says, "Garra, she's hear because of me."

Anya slowly turns and sees a man sitting behind a desk. His chin is propped against one hand and the other is resting out of view behind the desk. His hair, a brick red, frames his head but it is something else that catches her attention. It is the symbol on the left side of his forehead. It is red, like the color of blood, and a bit above the black-ringed eyes.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Kazekage-san. I am here to deliver this package." She bows and she can feel his gaze focused on her.

When she pulls herself up there is another thing she notices. Something different and very…unusual that is a bit startling. It's his chakra.

She can feel it. It has the natural ninja feeling, like all the other blue chakra she has felt, but there is something else there. There are small flickers in it, something that isn't natural, but it almost feels like it is dead. Like it was torn from him.

"Carry on." His voice reaches her ears and she bows a second time before turning to the blond-haired woman who has her hair up in four pig-tails.

"Are you Temari?" she asks and the woman nods.

"This is for you. It is from the innkeeper near the middle of the town and the house around it." She tells her and Temari smiles.

"Thank you. I've needed this all day." The woman walks over and lifts it right off the ground.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Temari-san. The box is heavy and hard to carry up the stairs." She tells her and Temari laughs.

"I can understand that." She says as she sets it next to the wall before turning back to her.

Anya, however, now has her attention settled back on the Kazekage. One could say that they are in the middle of a staring match with the way his sea form green eyes do not blink. Her pink ones, now a neon shade, practically glow in her face.

"Who are you and where are you from?" the Kazekage suddenly says and she answers without missing a beat, "I am Anya and I am a wanderer. My guardian, Riko-san, and I all came through the desert."

He seems to be observing her now. His eyes are dark but she can see this emotion in his eyes. She has a feeling that not even he knows it is there and she has this feeling that his life is one of hardships.

So she takes a calming breath, puts a smile on her face, and she asks, "Kazekage-san, can I ask you a question?"

He nods and she says, "How does one make themselves happy?"

He sits up straighter as he responds, "And why is it that you think I will know this answer?"

She smiles as she says, "I know you know this answer because you found it already. Your eyes are dark, Kazekage-san, and I take it you have seen darker days. You have, despite that, found a way to make a name for yourself and found love from those who surround you now and you have found a love for them as well. That's why I ask if you know how a person can make themselves happy."

His eyes went a bite wide when she explained this and she could see something flicker in those green orbs before he asks, "What is the answer?"

She isn't sure if he is entertaining her but she says, "You can't be happy if you're being someone else so it's only logical to be yourself, wouldn't you agree?"

She folds her hands behind her back and a wide smile graces her youthful face. The Kazekage before her seems to have no response. The woman, Temari, drops a hand on her shoulder as she says, "I will escort you back downstairs, okay?"

Anya nods in agreement as she folds her hands before and bows at the waist to the man sitting at the desk as she says, "I am sorry to have disrupted your time, Kazekage-san. Take care of your village for it is beautiful."

She follows after Temari and they head right for the stairs. They walk in silence for awhile before the lady finally asks, "How did you know that?"

"How did I know what, Temari-san?" she smiles innocently and the woman stops halfway down the staircase.

She turns slightly so that only the side of her profile faces her and says, "How did you know that Garra has…faced a darker life then what you saw. How could you possibly know that?"

"What is the Kazekage to you, Temari-san?" she asks with a question of her own and the woman huffs before responding, "Garra is my brother and you didn't answer my question."

Anya smiles, "I saw it in his eyes. A person wears a mask and makes it look real but the eyes can never lie. Not to me."

She can see the confusion in Temari's face so she elaborates, "I lost someone who was very dear to me, Temari-san. I watched as that person's life was taken. I might be young buy I know that the world is not a nice place. I learned it the hard way. When I saw Garra-san, your brother, the Kazekage of this village, I could see a part of myself in those eyes,"

Anya pauses and looks out the window next to her as she continues, "He lost something dear to him and he didn't realize what he had until it was too late. So, after learning this, he decided to make a new path for himself so he could protect those who are dear to him. You are one of those precious people that he wants to protect now. This village is his to protect. I would bet my life that if someone attacked the village he would give his own life to protect it."

She turns her attention back to Temari and gazes up into her dark eyes. She could see the shock in that gaze, the wonder, and then a smile breaks across her face. She leans in, sets her hands on her shoulders, and says, "It is true when they see children can see the world with clarity. It is something that, as we get older, is lost. See the world as it is and let nothing take that away from you, 'k?"

A smile breaks across Anya's face as she replies, "Hai!"

Temari leads them the rest of the way down the stairs and back to the first floor. She even leads her to the exit before stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. She turns and gazes up at the blond woman and eyes the hand held out to her.

"This is for you." She says and her gaze drops to what rests in her palm.

"A scroll?" she asks and Temari nods.

"I saw the weapon-holster on your thigh so I thought this might help when you are experienced enough to use it. You should have someone teach you how to seal things into it so you have more room in your bags." Temari smiles as Anya hugs the black-rimmed scroll to her chest.

"It reminds me of Garra-san. His eyes are outlined in black too!" she giggles as an image of a raccoon and panda pop into her head. To her he resembles both.

She bows to Temari as she says, "Thank you for showing me out, Temari-san. I am very grateful for it."

Temari only grins as she says, "Anytime. Be careful on your way home, got it?"

Anya nods her head and turns but pauses. She looks over her shoulder and says, "Oh, and Temari-san, take care of your bother. You only have your family for as long as Kami-sama allows you too."

Temari looks rather surprised before nodding. Anya turns then and takes off down the road with a smile on her face. She has to admit – she feels like she got something accomplished.

* * *

Is it me or is Anya-Chan kind of creepy? I mean, seriously, talk about insight. Not natural. Anyway, as I promised, the "Big Event" is a chapter or two away. I won't know till I have the next chapter fully written out, ne? Anyway, give me your thoughts on this chapter. Have a good night (or morning for some). It's twenty-six minutes past midnight! XD

Read and Review

CideanForever


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Eighteen**

* * *

Misa, Riko, and Anya set out an hour after she returned to the inn. The innkeeper and his wife gave them some food and medicine for the journey and told them to take care of themselves. They also threw in that, if they needed it, they could always return and stay with them. Misa thanked them as Anya hugged the elderly couple. Riko just bowed. Typical skeleton.

Now, with the sun high in the sky, the small group is leaping rock to rock over a large body of water as they head wherever the path will take them. Anya laughs as she spins and dances across the stones and she can hear Misa telling her to be careful. Riko stays close just in case something does happen.

"Anya-sama, please slow down!" Misa calls out from somewhere in the distance and Anya, spinning around to face her maid, slips over the edge of the slick rock.

Riko, being where he is, grabs the front of her kimono and pulls her away from the water. She lands on her stomach and rubs her face after sitting up. She glares at the always silent male.

"Riko-san, you don't have to be so rough!" she whines and the skeleton only shrugs.

Misa lands next to her and helps her sit up. Anya looks between the two and smiles. Then she turns and eyes the winding river-like water they are traveling across.

To her she cannot help but be happy. You don't have to be a ninja to travel this. All you need is balance, good footwork, and you need to know how to swim. You never know – you just might fall into the water.

"Misa-Chan, where do you think this leads?" Anya asks as she leaps over onto the next stone.

"I don't," the maid pauses as she crosses from one stone to the next before finishing, "know."

The raven-haired female laughs and leaps across a few stones before asking, "Where do you think we should go, Misa-Chan?"

She is met with the same answer as before. "I don't know."

The girl pouts before looking over at the skeleton who, upon inspection, is crouching at the edge of a large, flat stone and gazing at the water. She stands at his shoulder and looks into the water. She sees her own reflection and Riko's masked face.

"Riko-san?" she questions and the skeleton slowly stands.

"Are you alright?" she asks him and, at first, he makes no sign that he is going to answer before he gives her a slight nod.

Her brow furrows but she doesn't press the issue. She has a feeling that something is bothering the warrior but, as she is well aware of, he has no way of actually expressing his problems. Talking is out of the question and his penmanship isn't very good.

They take off again and Anya takes the lead. She enjoys the air in her hair as she leaps across the smooth surfaces and the air is cooled off due to the water surrounding them. She can only wonder how this place got like this.

She knows not how long they continue on like this but, as the sun reaches its highest peak, she can see something forming in the distance. It looks like a large cave but it also has a lot of light. Her eyes widen as she thinks of what it could be.

"Misa-Chan, look ahead!" she calls out and she hears her respond, "What is that?"

"I don't know," she pauses as she tries to leap onto the large rock in front of her and starts to slide back down.

A hand on her rear pushes her back up and she yelps. She grabs onto the stones and hauls herself up onto the top and whirls around to face Riko. She can hear his jaw-snapping laughter and her face reddens drastically.

"Riko-san!" she exclaims and the skeleton only waves her off as he passes her by.

She can hear Misa laughing and the brunette lifts herself to her feet. Anya's face darkens even more and she crosses her arms over her chest as she says, "Well, I hope you find that my embarrassment is enjoyable to watch."

"Oh, it is, Anya-sama." The maid giggles and sweeps past Anya to stand next to Riko at the edge of the boulder.

Anya moves to stand next to them and her eyes widen at the sight. It is, as she expected, a cave of sorts but it has undergone some serious weather problems. Namely the missing roof and the mess of a floor that use to have water on it.

Anya leaps off the boulder and lands on a small, flat stone-like platform right outside the cave's mouth and she looks at the water before her. Her gaze moves and her brows nit together. She has a problem – how can she cross into the cave when there isn't anything to walk across?

Her worries her lower lip as she tests the water with her toe. She shudders at the cold liquid and pulls her bare limb away. She glances back at the cave, then at the water, before looking back at the cave.

She knows only one thing – she really wants to go into there.

Riko and Misa land next to her and she can feel them both looking at her. She knows that Misa won't like the idea of getting wet. She knows the maid will hate it once she feels how cold the water is. The doubts that Riko will care since he can't feel anything anyway.

She takes a step forward, looks at the water, and takes a deep breath. Then she dives right in.

The impact the water has with her skin is like needles stabbing into her. At first it is painful before it becomes numbing. A part of her only wants to sink but another part of her knows that if she holds still she will die. She will drown because she will not move and the water will become her cold and unforgiving grave.

She twists in the water and swims. Her eyes are open and everything is blurred and distorted. It is like swimming through a maze but seeing it as the many eyed fly would.

She kicks her legs and uses her arms to propel herself forward. The weight of her clothes is gone due to the water the water forms around her and the holster on her thigh almost feels like it isn't there. A moment passes before her head breaks the surface and she drags in a lungful of air.

"Anya-sama! What are you doing? Get back here!" She hears Misa scream from the rock and she turns in the water to see her maid.

She lifts an arm out and waves as she yells, "Come on, Misa-Chan! The water feels great after the initial impact is gone!"

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean!" Misa shoots back and Anya grins as she says, "Just jump in and see!"

"Not happening!" the maid roars back and she watches as Misa, without a warning, flies forward face first into the cold water.

Her gaze lands on Riko. His arm is outstretched and her eyes nearly bug out of her head. Did he just shove Misa into the water?

Then she watches as the skeleton steps onto the water and waits patiently for the older woman to come back to the surface. They only have to wait a few seconds before she comes up sputtering and red faced. Then she glares at the skeleton before snapping, "Oh, so _you_ can walk on the water but we have to _swim_ across? That's hardly fair, you jerk!"

Riko starts across and Anya laughs. She turns and keeps swimming. Within a few minutes she is reaching the dry ground and she hauls herself up but pauses when something wet closes around her fingers.

Not wet like the water but warm. She glances down and her eyes widen. Around her hands and knees is this dark purple substance that she has never seen before.

Riko's gloved hand lands on her shoulder a second later and she looks up to see his masked face. It is rather shocking to see that he has pulled down his hood but when his thin, bony arms heft her off the ground and away from the purple substance she has a feeling that it is not something she needs to be near. So, in warning, she calls out to Misa, "Misa-Chan, be careful when you get onto the land! There is this purple stuff on it and it might be dangerous. Riko-san pulled me away from it!"

"Hai, Anya-sama." Comes the answer.

Anya carefully steps around the various puddles of purple liquid and she lets her gaze take in her surroundings. She starts to feel slightly sick as she sees humanoid figures scattered all over and the mutilated bodies look as if they were blasted apart. She stumbles over the feet of one in a white robe when she realizes that it is not a body but some type of wooden puppet.

"What…what is this place?" she asks herself as she brings herself to her feet once more.

She begins to climb a boulder with the intent to get a better view of the place. She can hear Misa yelling at her to come back down but the girl ignores her. When she reaches the top her eyes widen when she is able to see the whole of the place and everything that has been done to it.

The entire room is too large for her to even guess the distance from one wall to the other. The ground looks like it once could have been level but now it is covered in large boulders and she can see all the puppets that lay around. It looks like hundreds of them are about the place, destroyed, and never to dance their perfected steps again.

She notices that there is another platform and she gazes up at it. She can see the purple substance leaking down the rocky walls of it and she wrinkles her nose in distaste. Her gaze moves back to the wreckage around her and she frowns.

It looks like a battle took place here. She also notices how all the puppets minus a few are dressed in one color. It looks like it could be red but it is impossible to tell now.

She turns back to the large, towering platform and takes a deep breath. She crosses over to it and looks at it. She then drops to the ground, pulls out a small bundle of bandages from the bag that is strapped to her hip, which she can thank the innkeeper for once again, and quickly wraps the white cloth around her feet for protection.

She stuffs the bandages back into her bag after bandaging her hands and stands on her feet once more. It feels odd to have something on her feet.

"Anya-sama, what are you doing?" she hears Misa call out to her and she yells down to her, "Hold on one minutes, Misa-Chan! There's something I want to check out. We can leave after that!"

She whirls around to the bulking mass of land and grabs hold of one of the purple-filled ledges above her head. She sets the toe of her foot into a makeshift foothold and slowly starts to climb up. She feels the liquid between her fingers and the climb becomes dangerous when she nearly slips. Misa's worried call greets her ear and she smiles.

She grabs onto the next ledge above her head, pulls herself up, and reaches for the next one. She casts a quick glance down and her stomach drops. The platform she was on looks really, _really_ far down…

"Anya-sama, please come back down!" Misa calls out and she chooses not to answer.

She keeps climbing.

And climbing…

And climbing until the flat surface of the peak is under her fingertips. She grabs onto it, slowly pulls her body up with shaking arms, and then she feels her knees on the ground. She pulls away from the ledge before allowing herself to take a deep breath of relief.

She looks at the ground and sees that the boulders around her, and below her, look like it is just one large, bumpy hill. A hill that she conquered.

"Anya-sama!" Misa's voice carries up to her and she looks down to see her many feet down on the ground.

Anya waves at her before saying, "Give me a few minutes, Misa-Chan!"

She turns back and pauses. A sight greets her eyes and it, in a way, reminds her of a center piece on a table. This center piece, however, is one in the middle of a battlefield.

Right in the center of the back of the large platform is three puppets. The one in the middle is torn apart more than any of the others she has seen and two blades stick through its chest. The other two, one on each side of it, look to be holding it up and they are also the ones holding the hilt of the blades. It is a sad sight to her.

She steps closer and she ignores the splotches of purple liquid on the ground as she comes to stand before the three puppets. It, for some reason, almost reminds her of a tragic family ending. The three look close enough in appearance, despite the wood, to be related.

She stands directly in front of the middle one and eyes the sad look on its face. The messy red hair surrounds the face and she would have though it to be an actual person if it wasn't for the joints that point out it isn't a person. She also eyes the odd circular thing in its chest and the odd marking on it.

She takes another step and her fingertips brush across the cracked collarbones of the puppet. Then she brushes the bags out of its eyes and is surprised to see the dark gray irises. Whoever made it is very good at what they do.

She pauses when something else catches her attention. A pulse emits from it. She looks on curiously as another pulse follows the first.

She pulls her hand away and it stops. She blinks on in confusion before slowly allowing her fingertips to brush against the tanned wood. Again a deep pulse, a throb of energy, rises to her touch.

Then she hears something. A soft word in the back of her head.

_'Resonate…'_

Her eyes widen as it beats in the back of her skull. She heard it before. She has heard it once before but she cannot recall when.

_She turns and looks at the basin with curiosity. She cups a bit of the liquid in her hands… _

_She drops her hands back into it and watches as the dirt and grime vanishes. She lifts her hands in awe and examines them…_

_"Freaky healing water." She murmurs before scooping another handful and brings it to her mouth._

_She feels the liquid slide down her throat and her eyes close…_

_…she whimpers…_

_Behind her mind's eye images slam into her…villages filled with death…bodies torn apart. She falls to her knees as these images burn themselves into her mind and she grasps her skull between her hands._

_'Resonate' a drone of a voice whispers in her head and she feels something well up inside of her._

_A well of power that was once empty rises in her soul…She can feel it burning in her blood as it shoots through her like a blazing flame._

_'Resonate' the word is repeated in her head and she cries out in pain._

A shocked gasp comes from Anya as the memory washes over her like a bad dream as the word is repeated consistently in her mind. Over and over again. It is a mantra that refuses to back down.

_'Resonate…' _it appears back in her mind and she stumbles forward.

A part of her screams in fear. The last time this happened was back on the mountain in the cave under the temple when she went to reclaim what was hers. She doesn't know what she got but this voice, this word, beat the back of her skull those last minutes.

_'Resonate…' _the words are becoming faster and she presses her hands on the puppet's shoulders to keep herself upright. She gasps when she feels a deep pulse of energy from the puppet just as the word beats into her skull again.

Is it telling her to do something?

She looks down where the two blades are and she looks at the circle object they are impaled through with a frown. She leans forward, grabs the blades in her bandaged hands, and tries to push them out but they do not budge.

_'Resonate.'_ The beat in her temple demands and she sets her hands down between the blades on the circle object.

"I don't know what to do…" she whimpers and she pauses when she feels something beat against the palm of her hands.

She watches as the marking on the object starts to glow a light pink color and her eyes widen when she sees her own hands glowing that color. The word is pounding over and over in her head now.

_'Resonate, resonate, resonate, resonate…" _she takes a deep breath and sprawls her fingers out.

She closes her eyes and focuses on the thing under her hands. She can feel the energy, the energy she didn't have beforehand, slowly sinking into the puppet. She can feel the soft thumb under her hands and she relaxes.

She doesn't know what to do so she lets herself go. She feels all the muscles relaxing in her body and the energy spirling out of her. She can hear Misa's shocked exclamation somewhere in the back of her thoughts but she doesn't pay attention to that.

The only thing that exists now is the world she is slowly being pulled towards and the steadily increasing thump-thump-thump against her hands. Finally she feels some type of block to whatever she is attempting to do and the word resonate pounds against her mercilessly.

So she lets out a soft whisper, "Resonate…"

She feels the energy building, she feels herself sinking, and then she is lost to something unknown…

* * *

Hello and how is everyone. I'm sorry I haven't put up anything for today. I was in middle of a writing spree and couldn't stop. As you will see, I have a few other chapters after this. It is surprising, I know. I usually just write a chapter, post it, and then write another one. Not today. Anyway, give me thoughts about this chapter. Tell me what you think. The "BIG EVENT" is next chapter.

Read and Review

CideanForever


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Nineteen**

* * *

**~Someone else's P.O.V~**

Sweet oblivion. A force unlike any other that wraps around the body and nurses it with tender nothingness. It is like a lullaby that he has never had. It is one that has never before wrapped around him till he found this place. Found his reverie and here, in this place, he has found a thing he never thought he would feel again. Peace. Contentment…

He drifts through the dark planes of this oblivion and not even an ill thought jumps to his thoughts. It is odd. He has always been, as he believes, a person who knows what he is doing. Here, however, in this dark and calm world is only the quiet of his own thoughts.

He knows not even his own name. Yet, for some reason, it doesn't bother him in the least. He is fine with that, as a matter of fact, because names bring problems. If one has a name then they have a past and if you have a past then you might have something to regret. He doesn't want to regret anything.

He opens his eyes and eyes the swirling mass of different colored energies as they roam to places that he has never bothered to follow. He knows some of that energy. The blue energy, the one that breaches off in a thousand different paths, is something he once used a long time ago. It is a powerful thing and it can make people do remarkable things.

He relaxes and lets his lids drift shut. The blissfulness of this place…he never wants to leave it. He would be perfectly happy to just remain here drifting in his haven.

He cannot even recall how long he has been in here. He cannot, and will not, think back onto those painful moments that brought him here. That is a past that is gone but, as time passes, it is slowly passing from his thoughts. There is nothing but him, his thoughts, and this peaceful place.

He reopens his eyes as another wave of that blue energy rushes right through him and a light smile crosses his face. He cannot help but to wonder why it feels that way. Why it feels like something warm and alive passes through him but it brings him comfort. It puts him at ease.

His eyes drift shut once again and he slowly sinks to whatever place this paradise decides to take him but a disrupting force of the energy catches his attention. His eyes open and he feels this pulsing energy building in the twisting pathways of colorful energy. He watches as a pinkish-silver thread of energy, one that is far greater than any of the other energies, makes itself know.

Yet, as he watches it, he can see it breaking in places. A jolt of anger, something he has not felt in a long time, washes over him. The energy is supposed to be clean, clear and smooth, and yet this energy is breaking and, to his eyes, it looks like the other pathways are trying to push it away.

He feels it wash over him as a very thin strand breaks off and it wraps around him. He can feel different things coming off of it. Fear, unease, and a determination that he hasn't felt in a long while.

He feels it skim over him like a lover and he feels his own energy rise to meet it. He relaxes again as the breaking points in it smooth over. Then it pulses and increases in intensity and he feels something inside of him, the very core of his being, push forward.

He can feel the struggle in it as it pulses like mad. It feels like it is being forced back by something and it starts to fade. He reaches out and it flares as if feeling his need for company.

Company. That might not hurt. Not for a bit.

He feels it wrap around him, slowly at first, before cocooning around him like a warm blanket. He sets back in it and closes his eyes as the power in it starts to build. That's when the sickness starts.

It is like he is being yanked upwards. Being pulled out of his peaceful haven and rising upwards at an alarming rate. He can start feeling his body, actually feeling it, and memories wash through him. A frown mars his near emotionless face and then a deep pain starts in his limbs.

He can feel the structure of his body being reshaped into something new. He can feel the rough structure of his body twisting and turning before something forms over it. Then a pain sets in his eyes as light starts to become a part of him and tears well up.

A sharp gasp leaves his lips as he doubles over and he feels something falling with him. He reaches out automatically, an instinct drilled into him, and catches it. He blinks in confusion at the sight around him before a scowl makes it way onto his face.

He shifts the bundle in his arms before lifting one arm up to examine it. He hopes that he will not see what he fears he will see. Yet as the late afternoon soon washes over him he sees the tanned surface of his arm and his eyes widen.

He hears a woman's voice call out an unfamiliar name. The bundle in his arms shifts slightly and his gaze snaps down. To say he is surprised by the sight would be a lie.

A girl rests in his arms and she looks like she is sound asleep. The black strands of her hair rests against his arm and her features are smoothed over. He shifts again as he casts a quick glance around him and a sigh escapes him as he realizes where he is.

He jerks his head to the side as something long, and very fast, strikes at his face and he leaps back with the girl still in his arms. He eyes the person in front of him, a man from the looks of it, and then he stares at the staff in his hands. A moment passes before a woman is next to him and her eyes widen.

"Anya-sama!" she cries out and goes to rush forward but is pulled back by the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" he snaps as he shifts the girl in his arms and his eyes flicker between the two.

They are both armed. The woman holds a najinata in her right hand and the man holds a very odd staff in his left. The man is dressed in a black cloak but the woman wears the typical clothing of Village Hidden in the Sand.

"But he has Anya-sama, Riko-san!" the woman snaps at the silent man and his brow furrows. He is quiet sure that the staff-wielding man did not speak.

The man just slams the butt of his staff on the ground and the woman silences herself. He, however, watches them both with a keen eye before demanding, "Who are you?"

"We are Anya-sama's companions and we would like her back. And who the hell are you?" the woman bites back and his eyes narrow slightly.

"I am Sasori." He replies calmly as he straightens himself.

He shifts the girl again and looks down at her. She is wet, damp really, and he eyes the purple stained bandages around her hands. He glances at the ground and determines that she has been walking, or dragging, herself through his poison.

Yet Sasori has another problem. He is quiet sure that he was, the last he remembers, dead due to the fact that his grandmother's puppets ran two swords through him. He looks over at the two who are lying on the ground and his face turns into a hard mask.

His parents.

"Sasori, you say?" the woman says and he nods.

"And you are?" he asks calmly and she answers, "I am Misa and this is Riko. It's better not to ask him anything because he can't talk. The girl is Anya and I would really like her back."

He eyes her a moment before dropping his gaze back on the girl. He only knows that when he came back from the dead, as that is the only thing that makes sense, she was there. So, to him, she might be able to tell him something about this.

"No." he bites out before taking a step.

A staff goes up in a position that clearly means that a battle will ensue so he cradles the girl in one arm and lifting the other. He feels the chakra in his body rise and slowly slips out of his fingers and, with the flick of his wrist, the puppets of his parents land in front of him with the blades held in a defensive position.

He sees the woman who goes by Misa, a brunette with dark eyes, shift her position so that her bladed staff is held before her. Riko also takes a ready position and the three go on a standoff. He waits for one to make the first move.

The woman proves to be the most impatient. She leaps forward and her blade screams as it slices through the air. With another flick of his hand his father's puppet shoots forward and throws her back with a well-placed kick. The other puppet blocks an attack from Riko.

His eyes widen a fraction as the blade of his father breaks in half and the puppet is pulled back before the man destroys it. He shifts his weight and says, "If you continue to attack me you are putting the girl at risk of being harmed."

Misa stops and he can feel her staring at him. Riko steps back but keeps his staff held before him and Sasori is finding it to be unnerving that the man is able to move without a sound. He appears to glide when he moves and Sasori cannot detect any chakra from him until the weapons clash together.

He shifts his weight and spreads his legs out a bit more. If this man is capable of hiding his chakra at such a level and sending a burst of it out in each hit then he needs to approach this in a different manner. He underestimated what chakra experts are capable of. Haruno Sakura had managed to kill him only because he underestimated her control and ability to work under his grandmother as one of her puppets. She was not only used as a puppet for the old woman but she was a live one. She would have been a nice addition to his growing collection. He even told her that much but he was able to see that she did not appreciate the comment. In fact, if he recalls it correctly, she soon punched out the container that holds his heart.

That little reminder causes him to pause as he shifts the girl once again to look at his chest. His eyes widen, visibly widen, when he doesn't see the container there. In fact, now that he takes the time to look himself over, he can't even see the joints. He can, to his growing irritation, feel his heart beating within his chest.

"This is not what I was expecting…" he murmurs to himself but he senses the confused looks from the two standing a good ten feet from him.

"What?" Misa questions and he answers with a question of his own, "How did I come back with an actual body?"

The confusion on her face becomes as clear as day and she asks, "Weren't you like that already?"

He just blinks at her before answering, "No."

His gaze snaps to Riko as he lowers his staff and he eyes the hooded man with a curious look. He lets his gaze fall back to the girl, this Anya, and asks, "What type of jutsus is she capable of?"

He turns his eyes back on Misa who, oddly enough, is looking at him like he grew a second head. He feels his irritation growing and that is never a good thing. He is a patient person but these people are just grating to his already fried system.

He should be dead. He should be drifting in that blissful place he was before being pulled out so roughly without permission.

"She is not a ninja." The woman finally answers and he eyes her but does not make a response.

He lets both puppets fall and cradles the girl in his arms instead. He doesn't really feel like fighting at the moment. He would rather find out how he came back from the next life and why these people are here.

Misa slowly takes a step forward and he watches her every move. He can tell she is uncomfortable with his rapt attention and even Riko, the one person who he has not been able to see, seems like he is not sure how to react. Either that or he doesn't care.

He makes no move to attack and so the woman walks up to him. She brushes the girl's hair out of her face and gently shakes her shoulder while telling her to wake up. The girl, while obvious that she is breathing, makes no response.

"Anya-sama?" the whispered word of concern meets his ears and he looks at the woman with an eye of interest.

He has noticed that every time the woman speaks the girl's name she always adds the honorific to the end. From what he can tell the child has no noble blood in her. If she did then she would not be wondering around here, in a ninja infested place, wearing worn clothing. In fact, she would be in his arms at all but in her home getting the treated all who are addressed with such honor get.

"She is unconscious." He states and the woman shoots him a sharp glare.

"And whose fault is that?" she asks and he meets her gaze without a change in expression.

Riko comes to stand by them and drops a hand on Misa's shoulder. She looks up at the silent man before nodding. She then says, "Sasori-san, I need to take Anya and get her some place to rest."

If she honestly thinks that he is just going to hand the child over then the woman has clearly deluded herself. He even tells her that and her eyes darken in anger. She quickly snaps out a reply.

"Anya-sama is my charge, my ward, and I will take her." She bites out and he replies evenly, "As I said before, no you will not."

He knows that the child has something to do with why he is alive. She was right on top of him when he woke up. She's alive so she didn't give up her life to restore his. That, he knows, would just be odd since he has never met her before. So why is he alive and how does she tie into this? He does not like being unaware of things that concern him.

Again Riko steps in and drops a hand on the woman's shoulder. He slams the butt of his staff on the ground, points at the girl in his arms, at Sasori himself, and then points at them. He watches in silent amusement as the woman's face reddens in anger.

"Him? Come with us? No." she bites out and, again, the butt of the staff hits the ground.

He then looks at Sasori and the once-puppet looks at the black mask that covers the man's face before realizing what the man must be asking.

He eyes the girl in his arms before saying, "I have questions I wish to ask her when she awakens so I shall accompany you."

Riko nods and grabs Misa's arm before leaping right off the ledge and flying down to the cave's exit with Sasori right on his heel.

* * *

HE'S BACK! Okay, I know he might be a bit out of character but he just came back to life. Give him a break. You'd be acting weird to if you came out of death with a stranger in your arms! Anyway, tell me what you think. Same goes for every chapter. This was rather fun to write.

Read and Review

CideanForever


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Pairings: **Not known as of yet.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Twenty**

* * *

**~Anya~**

The pulsing inside of her is still beating at her and she feels the ground at her knees. A wave of sickness meets her and she looks up. The first thing to greet her is rolling hills of dark grass and an imp-like creature standing on two feet. The imp itself is wearing a robe and holding a staff in its hands as it stars up at her. It can be no taller than her knee. It's beady black eyes watch her and it speaks after a moment of silence.

"So you have finally decided to arrive, young hime." It says and her brows furrow in confusion.

Did it just call her a…princess?

"I, I think you have me confused with s-someone else." She manages to get out and she shifts in her place.

Her eyes widen when she catches sight of her arm and lifts it up before her. It is glowing white and, upon farther inspection, her entire body is that way. She looks like a white silhouette that moves and even her hair, also a glowing white, waves around her. It takes her a moment to realize two things.

One, she is floating.

Two, she is naked.

If she could, she would have blushed. However, all that can be seen is the outline of her glowing body and the various shades that go across it as she folds her arms across her chest. She feels herself tipping back and the imp grabs her foot and helps her reposition herself.

"I am quite sure that you are the right girl, Anya-hime-sama." It replies and she eyes it warily.

A moment passes before she wonders if she even has an eye color now. A part wonders if she is dead and this is the place where she goes in the next life. In fact, she cannot see another person in the area.

"Where am I?" she asks it and it gives her as much of a smile as a beaked imp can give.

"You are in the Gardens of the King and, in fact, the gardens of the one who summoned you here in the first place. Now, please follow me." The small toad-like creature turns around and takes off.

Anya, helpless as she is in this weird state, floats after him. As she flies above the ground she cannot help but to like the feel of being weightless. She eyes the imp that is a few feet beneath her and she asks, "Who are you?"

It laughs as it answers, "You may call me Tasai."

"Tasai-san, why have I been…summoned?" she asks after a few minutes of silence.

The imp lets out a snort as it answers, "All in good time. Here, this is where we need to go."

Her eyes widen when she sees the path widening and branching into two different paths. Both paths end at a staircase made of some kind of black stone and, as they go up it, she is surprised to see that both stairways connect to the same floor. In fact, the stairway leads to this huge, flat platform that has this large throne-like thing sitting in the middle.

And on it is a man. Or as close to a man as it can get.

"You have returned, Tasai." The deep voice is as smooth as honey and her eyes widen when the golden eyes, both resembling blazing suns, settle on her.

"Hai, My Lord." The imp replies before waddling over to the throne's side.

Anya, however, just stays put. She cannot turn her eyes away from the magnificent creature before her and it lifts a clawed hand. It beckons her with one claw and she slowly floats forward. She stops right in front of him and he smiles with a hint of fangs lurking underneath.

He brushes a lock of midnight black hair out of his face as he says, "I have been waiting for you."

"You have been waiting…for me?" she asks and he smiles again.

"I have, Anya. I have watched you for a very long time." She feels unsettled by the comment before asking, "He called me hime…"

The man nods before saying, "Yes, he did, and it was at my demand. You are a very important person, Anya. You have yet to realize that."

She tilts back again and he reaches out a clawed hand. He slips that hand around hers and she is shocked from the warmth that comes from it. He pulls her forward and runs the back of his hand along her cheek as he says, "Do you know why I called you?"

"No." she answers and a sad smile touches his lips.

"Sit, Anya, and relax. I have much to explain, it seems." He pulls her down onto his lap so that she is sitting sideways.

"I do not even know where to start…" he murmurs to himself and she looks up into his enchanting face.

High cheek bones, pointed ears, golden eyes…

"What are you?" she asks him and he laughs.

"That, my dear, is a question that is no longer easy to answer. I am what people would call me, now any way, a demon." He answers and her eyes widen.

"Don't look at me like that. It's unnerving. Plus, your eyes look a lot more beautiful when curious and in awe. Such a pretty shade of pink they are…" again, if she could blush, she would.

She settles in since she knows that he won't be letting her up any time soon. She figures that since an arm is draped over her glowing lap and holding her against him. She feels a bit awkward sitting this close to someone she doesn't know.

"I guess I should just get right to the point, shouldn't I? Tell you why I summoned you." His arm releases her and she imminently starts to drift upwards.

She squeaks and his gaze snaps up to her as he exclaims, "Damn, I did it again!"

He reaches for her but she bats his hand away as she replies, "I like it up here."

His brow rises into his hairline but he says, "As you wish. Like I said, I better start with what I summoned you here for. I need you to do something for me."

She frowns but tilts forward to give him her full attention. After seeing this he continues, "I am in need of help. You, my dear, are the only one who can help me. Do you recall going into the caves to get something of yours?"

She nods and he says, "You didn't get it, did you?"

"There was this liquid and – " he cuts her off with a, "That wasn't what you needed. That was there to kill you…again."

She floats there in shock. Kill her? Why would it be there to kill her if it's hers?

The Demon King seems to be able to read her thoughts as he snorts before answering, "You actually thought the monks and maidens, the Keeper, actually cared for you? Now that is funny."

Her eyes narrow as she snaps, "Don't you dare talk about Keeper-sama!"

He jerks to his feet with a snarl, "Don't talk about the man who has killed you time and time again? I see you have lost some of your sanity, little one. Don't you recall the pain from drinking that liquid and how it burned? Riko was there this time to pull it out of your system!"

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"No, you are wrong! Keeper-sama loved me! He was like a father!" she exclaims as her arms press against her chest as if she could feel the breaking emotions inside of her.

The demon snorts before he retorts, "Last I checked, fathers don't repeatedly kill off their kits."

"No, you lie! Misa has done nothing but take care of me! You cannot tell me that she doesn't love me!" she cries out and she sees the demon's eyes soften.

"Misa did not know of the fate the Keeper had in plan for you two." He says as he grabs onto her.

He pulls her down so they are face to face before saying, "I have seen this happen time and time again to you. I have felt him end your life more times than I care to remember. It was you they were after, Anya. You were the reason why Lai and her assassins came to the temple. You are the reason but they do not know it yet. They were after a 'scroll' and, when they searched for it, it was gone. It was then that they decided to take after you and Misa because you two escaped and thus, they thought, you escaped with their _precious_ scroll."

She lets him hold onto her and she cannot help but to wonder how this all started in the first place. She gazes at the demon and he meets her gaze evenly. A moment passes in silence and grows on.

She finally decides to ask, "Why do they want this scroll?"

He seems to pause before answering, "The scroll is the key to taming, and summoning, demons. The scrolls hold this information but to find it they have to find the Elder Scrolls written by the last of the Lost Era as it is now called. You are what they call a Halfling. You have the power to summon a demon at will but, sadly, your energy is too weak. The liquid that the Keeper uses to kill you nearly drained it all and I pumped more into you when I had you, against your will, revive the infamous Puppet Master. For that I am sorry but I need your help."

She eyes him with a wide gaze full of shock because of how much he just managed to shove down her throat in so little time. It makes sense now. She can see why they would want to get at her like the way they do. They want her, or Misa, to find the scroll. Killing them both would be easy but they will be angry when they realize that the scroll is not on them. Yet this seems almost impossible to her. How is it that she is talking to a demon?

Is it possible that she is asleep? Is this just some delusion that her mind is creating because she is still not able to handle the death of the Keeper and everyone in the temple?

"I…I can't believe this." She says and the demon snorts.

"Of course you can. Think about it. You can sense chakra. Now, how about Garra, you sensed the difference in his chakra. How is that? How can you feel things that no one tells you about? How do you know just by looking?" he pulls her closer and runs a hand down her spine as he adds, "You need to accept the facts. You are different because you just are."

She swallows before asking, "Why are you doing this?"

"I am doing nothing, dear." He replies and he adds on, "But I need your help. I need you to do something for me since I myself cannot do it."

She eyes the black-haired demon before shifting her weight so that she faces him. She then asks in a soft voice, "What is it that you want me to do?"

He smiles before answering, "I need you, Anya, to fix a mistake. I need you to find someone, two someone's in fact, and protect them. Well, not them, but what they hold…"

She eyes him as he starts to talk to himself and then she frowns. That did not just make sense in the least. What could he possibly think she can protect when protecting herself is hard as it is. She even asks him that and he laughs.

He pulls her closer and brushes her hair out of her face. He holds her gaze within his molten one. It is as if he can see that she is uncertain, scared even, and that he knows that she doesn't understand.

It is like his gaze sees into her very soul. She feels like she has been stripped down layer after layer so that he can see into her and know how to respond to her. Know how to break down her defenses.

"How can you fix, protect, something when you cannot protect yourself? You are learning to yourself. You have someone teaching you, more will come to teach you, and you will learn. You will have people help protect the ones that need to be protected and you will learn as time goes on. It is your destiny." He tells her and she asks him once again what he wants her to do.

He grins and she can see the sharp fangs in his mouth as he answers, "I want you to protect my oldest son. He has not been captured yet. My youngest still has a chance of escaping but he will need your help to do so."

She eyes him in confusion before asking, "What do you mean? Who are your sons?"

He laughs before answering, "I have nine sons in all and they are, my dear, the Tailed Beasts that the world seems to so fondly hate now."

* * *

Here we go, another chapter. A long one at that. Anyway, how's the story so far? Anyway, things are starting to clear up, ne? Or maybe not... Anyway, not the point. I have another chapter to post - I think - well, of course I do. The chapters have to keep coming until I finish the story. Duh - *Slaps self in forehead* Tell me what you think XD

Read and Review

CideanForever


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Twenty-One**

* * *

"Tailed Beasts?" The question slips past her lips and she can see the laughter dancing in the demon's eyes. He lowers himself back into his throne and rests his chin on his knuckles. She continues to float in midair before allowing him to pull her back down before him. He grips her chin in his hand and he smiles.

"The Tailed Beasts, as many have come call them, are my nine, true sons. Each bears a power unlike any other. They are feared and they are hunted for their power. My eldest is the only one who has not been caught but that is merely due to the fact that his host has managed to vanish. My youngest was extracted from his host but the host, thankfully, was revived. I need you to get him, explain to him that he is in danger – along with his entire village – and have him come with you to find my oldest. Does this make sense so far?" she just blinks at him before nodding.

The demon grins and Tasai comes up to him to say, "My Lord, we have not much longer to keep her here. Her body is starting to regulate the energy in her and she will be forced to wake soon."

The demon doesn't look happy about that. In fact, he looks very displeased. However he leans back and a soft smile crosses his face.

"I need you to listen very carefully because I am going to tell you what you need to do and you must do it. I do not have the time to repeat myself because, as Tasai has said, you are about to wake." He says and she folds her legs Indian style before saying, "Please continue."

He folds his arms across his chest and smiles at her before saying, "One, my eldest son is in a boy named Uzumaki, Naruto. He is the Nine Tailed Fox holder."

"Nine Tailed fox?" she asks and he nods before saying, "Yes, a fox with nine tails. He has a seal on him so he cannot be freed unless the group hunting him extracts him. Doing so will kill the boy."

"Hold on, you mean blond-haired Naruto? I saw him and he was fine! There wasn't anything unusual about him!" she exclaims and the demon snorts as he says, "That is only a diversion so, in case the group catches sight of him, they won't know it is him till they try to extract my son. The real Naruto is hidden somewhere in the world. We'll get to that in a moment."

She eyes him and decides that this is crazy. Demons? A Demon King with nine demon sons that are being held like prisoners inside people? This is all crazy.

She shakes her head but he grabs her and pulls her down to him as he says, "Don't you understand?"

She doesn't get to answer before he continues, "My younger was held in Garra of the Sand and when he was extracted the boy died. A man named Sasori, his grandmother, used a special jutsu and revived him. Because of that my youngest, Shukaku, had a part of him remain in Garra. That is making everything harder on the ones who captured him. They are going to realize that the One Tailed Demon is slowly breaking away from them and when they realize that Garra, the only one who had a demon in him, had it extracted, and lived is the reason behind that. None of my other sons have been able to escape because their hosts are dead. They have no host to slowly pull them back. My eldest is the same and when they find him, this group, they will extract him from his host and that will kill the boy."

She just stares at him as this information sinks in before saying, "Then what can I do about this?"

He smiles as he says, "Like I said, you need to get to Garra, explain this without sound crazy, and you will then need to find a way to get him to leave. Explain that the ones who extracted Shukaku will be coming for him, more than last time, and they will kill anyone who is in their path. Tell him about how he called the One Tailed Demon his mother when he was young. Tell him that he couldn't sleep because the demon could get a foothold on him. Tell him that he still can't sleep because a small part lives in him. I want you to convince Garra, in any way necessary, that he needs to evacuate his village for their own good and that he needs to come with you because that is the best way to keep everyone safe. Explain, before you start talking about anything else, that you know the truth about Naruto. That you need to find him to protect him from those who wish him harm."

Anya has never met a person who could speak so much but, even as he speaks, she can feel this pulling tug at her body. He, sensing it most likely, reaches out and grabs onto her. He snaps, "Tell me you will help! My sons, me, we _all_ depend on it!"

"Tell me what to do." She replies as the tugging feeling comes at her a second time.

"Go to Suna, get Garra to come with you, and you need to find Naruto. You also need to get the scroll that is in the temple you left. Get it before someone else does." He says quickly and she asks, "How will I find it?"

He grins and, as she feels herself being drawn away, she hears him says, "Oh, trust me, when you get there it will find you. And I have something for you. An energy boast, shall we say?"

Before she can even say anything he reaches up and places a hand over her chest. She can see his energy coming out of him, a deep violet color, and sinking into her. She can feel it combining with her flesh and becoming a part of her. As he does this he says, "This is a special type of chakra. It's my chakra and any demon will know it if you use it. In it is a way to help both Garra and Naruto. You can place this energy in them and it will allow them to summon the type of demon that they are the host to. All you have to do is call up the energy and visualize it as a small of energy. Then give it to them. It will do what it needs to do upon contact."

She can feel herself being pulled away. Everything starts to become distorted and the images before her are faint. She can still see the Demon King, the imp Tasai, and the black platform. She can see him watching her and then she calls out, "Who _are_ you!"

Then one last thing comes from him, "You can call me Mallik."

Then she feels like someone dragged her into a colorful vortex that is spinning like mad. All the colors fly past her face, one after the other, and she feels sick. She can hear other things now. Voices.

Her eyes drift shut to stop the dizziness and she start to feel her actual body. She can feel someone holding her and hear a heartbeat under her ear. She can feel the warmth of a fire and smell cooking food.

Her body feels unnaturally heavy to her and her eyes slowly start to blink open. The first thing she notices is that her face is buried against someone's chest and that it is bare. No bones means that it is not Riko.

There is obviously no breasts because the chest is firm so it has to be a man. She can feel the vibrations of his chest that show he is talking. A moment passes before a hand lands on her shoulder followed by, "Anya-sama?"

Misa's worried voice reaches her ears and a fragment of her conversation with the Demon King, the being who told her to call him Mallik, slams back into her mind. That the Keeper was going to…that he was going to kill her.

She feels a sob rise in her chest and she turns slightly to gaze up at Misa with blurry eyes. She can feel the maid's hand brush her cheek and hear her ask why she's crying.

"M-M-Misa-Chan, K-K-Keeper…Keeper-sa-sama was g-going to…" she breaks off as she starts to cry uncontrollably.

Not caring that the man she is on is a stranger, she buries her face against him as she wails in pain, in anger, and in confusion even as she hears him ask, "Who is the Keeper?"

Every part of her wants to believe that the Keeper was her mentor. A father. That he loved her and wanted nothing more than to care for her. She wanted to believe that Mallik is wrong and that his words were meant to hurt her.

Now, now that she is here crying on a stranger, the conversation strikes her as true. She can feel it in her very blood. She can feel it in her soul and in her body. She knows that he was telling the truth and nothing she does, or says, will change that.

"He was her caretaker." Misa answers softly but Anya howls in pained anger, "No! No he wasn't! He lied to me, Misa-Chan!"

She had jerked up to face the woman and the tears spill down her cheek like a dame opened. She can see Misa's shocked man through the water lens of her eyes and she can even see Riko look away and that angers her more than anything. She tries to get up but a restraining arm wraps around her.

"L-Let me g-go!" she cries out and that is followed by, "You will calm yourself."

She looks at the skeleton that is stilled masked and screams, "_You knew_! You knew what he was going to do and you let me go!"

She feels Misa's confusion as it slams out of the woman is waves but the Riko only looks up at her with that masked face mocking her. She struggles to free herself but the grip on tightens. Misa even backs away as she cries out, "Anya-sama? What has gotten over you?"

She goes limp in the man's arms and hangs her head as she continues to cry. She feels her body shaking all over and the grip on her doesn't loosen.

"Let m-me go." She demands in a softer tone and her voice, even though it is broke, is steady.

"Are you going to calm down?" the man questions.

"H-Hai…" she whispers and the arm slowly loosens.

She knows that the person is trying to decide if she is going to attack or not. If she is going to lung out in anger for a reason none of them can understand. She doesn't blame him, she doesn't blame any of them, and she still doesn't blame Riko even though she doesn't know his reasons.

She doesn't bother to move out of the man's lap but only drops her head into her hands. Her shoulders shake but her cries are silent now. She can hear Misa moving about before the woman decides to ask, "Why about the Keeper, Anya-sama?"

"H-He was p-planning on h-having…" she takes a deep breath before shaking her head and saying as calmly as possible, "No, what w-was doesn't matter. I don't w-want to take about it but w-we need to head b-back to Suna. We h-have to warn t-the Kazekage…"

She can see the confusion in Misa's eyes but she can also feel the male under her stiffen. Misa, not seeing it, asks, "Why? Warn him about what?"

"I k-know that it s-sounds crazy, M-Misa-Chan, but L-Lai is going to g-go after him." She knows that part is a lie but she just can't blurt out the things about demons to her. The woman will think she is mad and find a mental hospital for her to be committed to.

She feels Misa drop her hands on her shoulders and the maid asks, "Why? Why will they go after him?"

Anya swallows and, even though she hates lying to her long-time friend, she has to carry on the half-truth till she can find a way to say what needs to be said, so she says, "Because, L-Lai and they were a-after something in the t-temple, right? They didn't find it and t-they knew we es-escaped so they h-had to think t-that we have w-whatever they are after,"

She takes a deep breath and calms herself. Her stuttering has to be hard to understand.

"So it would mean that they m-must follow us. They are bound to h-have found out that we didn't go in t-the direction they thought w-we would and they will follow our t-trail right to Suna. The Kazekage is in danger, as is his v-village, because of us. They don't care about the innocent. They will still t-think that we are in t-the village and attack anyone who might have harbored us." She finishes and she can see the dawn of understanding flash in Misa's eyes.

"Oh Kami-sama, the innkeeper and his wife…" she whispers and Anya nods her head.

She can see the gears turning in her maid's mind even before the woman begins to talk, "You're right, Anya-sama, we have to go back. We have to warn him."

Anya nods and then the man she is sitting on her says, "He can handle himself."

"No, these ninjas work differently. Their attack methods are a lot more…accurate then others. Riko has to kill them in order to stop them." Misa says and Anya is glad for the maid's timing.

She can sense the unease in the man under her and, finally, she decides to slowly turn around to face him. She can see the bare skin of his arms, then of his chest and neck, and then she looks up into dark gray eyes that contrast wildly against the dark red hair. She, upon seeing that this man looks like the puppet from earlier, squeaks and goes to scoot away when she finds that she cannot move.

Her gaze flies down and she can see these thin wires of blue wrapped around her and her eyes widen in shock. She remembers Mallik mentioning something about a puppet master…

"Now that you are calm, I would like to ask you something." His voice is soft but it demands her attention in a way that she cannot describe.

She only nods and keeps her eyes glued to his face as he speaks, "How did you do it."

She blinks at him owlishly before asking, "How did I do what?"

His face is best described as impassive. Expressionless or devoid of all emotion. That is a few ways to say it. Yet, in his eyes, she can see a slight irritation.

"How did you bring me back." He states and her brows nit together in confusion.

"How did I bring you back from what?" she asks again and his dark eyes seem to turn black but the anger stays off his face.

"I was dead. You brought me back. How?" His voice is calm as it has been since she has awakened but she can hear the strain in his voice.

She swallows as she says, "I…I don't k-know!"

She squeaks the last part as the strings of blue chakra tighten around her waist. She shifts in his lap and winces as the ones wrapped around her arms brings them together in front of her. They easily move her arms so that they are folded across her chest.

"You are lying." He calmly says and she mentally curses.

"I really d-don't. I o-only remember seeing a puppet and then I was w-waking up here!" she cries out and his eyes narrow.

"What are you doing to her!" she hears Misa yell and the man answers, "Trying to get her to tell me the truth."

"Hurting her isn't going to do anything! She's only a child!" Misa protests and the man-once-puppet snaps, "I know that is a lie. She has already started to fill out and that shows she is, at least, in her teens."

"W-What?" Misa asks in disbelief and she is glad the maid said so because she is a bit too scared to say anything.

"I noticed when I first woke up with her on me, Misa-san. Her clothes were damp but clung to her easily enough. Wet clothing, as we all know, clings to the form of its wearer. She may be lacking in some areas but it was easy enough to see." The man answers like he was stating the weather but her face reddens at the statement.

Lacking…in some areas? Her hands ball into a fist and she bites down onto her lip as she glares up at him and she snarls, "I might be lacking in _some areas_ but that doesn't mean you can declare it to the world!"

His dark gaze settles on her face and she stiffens. The man doesn't show emotion. Just great.

She winces as the chakra stings that surround her tighten and she whimpers. She can hear him say in that calm voice of his, "You should be glad it is me that you are stuck with. Other men have other means to get a woman to talk."

She can see Riko now. He has crossed over and the staff is in his hand. The pervious anger rises as she glares at the skeleton and his face, mask, turns to look at her.

He then turns his attention back on Sasori and slams the butt of his staff on the ground before pointing at her. Anya feels her eyes widen as she translates the movement. He's demanding that he let her go!

She also thinks that the man understands this to because he says, "Like I said earlier, I have no intention of letting her go until I get the answers I want."

Anya bites down on her lip before saying, "Uh, excuse me, Puppet-Ninja-san, but who are you?"

She is shocked that he answers, "Sasori."

"I was t-telling the truth, Sasori-san. I don't know h-how you came back." She tells him and looks him right in the eye as she does so.

He holds her gaze, judging her truth, but a moment passes before her restraints release her but his arm replaces them. He settle back against whatever he is leaning against, turns out to be a log when she looks, and he says, "Now, who is this Lai?"

Anya and Misa groan.

It seems that Sasori happens to be the curious type.

* * *

Another chapter - YAY! Anyway, I'm sorry if this is confusion. It will clear itself up in the next few chapters. I swear. If it doesn't then just tell me and I'll explain what is confusing to you - but you have to tell me what it is first. I'm not a mind reader. This story is turning out to be rather lengthy, isn't it? Again. Midnight Summer was long but it had a lot of chapters.

Anyway, thank you for reading. Thank you even more for those who actually take the time to REVIEW...*Ah-humm (Wink wink)*

Have a nice night...morning...day...

Read and Review

CideanForever


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Twenty-Two**

* * *

**~Another P.O.V~**

A gentle breeze brushes through his hair and the male lets his lids drift shut in bliss. He can feel the wind brushing his long hair behind him and the sun warms his face. His eyes open and the sapphire colored jewels scan the horizon before he eyes the clouds passing beneath him and the contraption he is currently riding on. A light smile crosses his face and he turns to face his partner who is, to his relief, still asleep.

He turns back around and folds his hands in his lap. He completely relaxes as he sits there watching the sun slowly come up on the horizon. A sunrise, in his eyes, is the greatest example of art.

A sunset comes up before the break of dawn and only stays as long as it may. When it is gone it leaves an impression on the brain that lasts. His favorite thing about the rising rays of morning is the coloring. It is never the same and the colors are always changing. You could paint a sunset you see everything morning and compare the pictures only to find that not one is the same.

"Sempai…" the voice of his partner gentle plays at his ears and he sighs.

"Hai, Tobi?" he replies without look at the masked man.

The blond-haired male eyes his ring, the kanji of blue staring up at him, but his expression sours when he hears, "Deidara-sempai looks pretty with his hair down."

The bomber brushes his hair over his shoulder while he replies, "Tobi, guys are not _pretty_, hmm."

He hears the black-haired male laugh and he rolls his eyes. He stiffens when he feels the masked ninja gather his hair in his always gloved hands and he casts a look over his shoulder at him.

"What are you doing?" he snaps and the man replies, "Deidara-sempai, your hair is pretty. It looks like gold! Let Tobi play with it."

Deidara feels his brow twitching and he brushes a strand of blond hair out of his face as he eyes the childish male who has a hold of his hair. He narrows his black-rimmed eyes before sighing.

"Fine, hmm. Just shut up." He turns back around and cans the horizon before adjusting the dial on his scope that covers his left eye.

A clear picture jumps up at him of the ground and he studies it before he readjusts the dial to observe something else. A moment passes and nothing comes to view. He finally goes one last time and, as he surveys the ground that is hundreds of feet beneath him, he yelps as Tobi pulls his hair.

"What the hell, hmm?" he snaps as he turns to glare at his partner.

The man is rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before saying, "Sorry, Deidara-sempai."

He just stares at the man with ire glowing within his eyes before saying, "Why the _hell_ did you pull my hair, Tobi?"

Tobi, seeing that he has gotten himself in trouble once again, replies, "It was an accident, Deidara-sempai. Tobi wanted to brush it but couldn't find a brush…"

Deidara tosses his bag to the masked ninja and tells him to look in there. He just glares when Tobi stares at him and the man quickly searches his bag. A few minutes later he pulls out a black brush with bristle-like tips on the end.

They sit in silence, Tobi brushing his hair, and Deidara trying to keep himself seated so he doesn't shove another bomb down the annoying man's throat. Leader had already told him off once for that and told him not to do it again. It easy to say that he didn't listen to that order because he has attempted to make his partner explode more times then he cares to count.

"Deidara-Sempai," Tobi pauses and Deidara stays quiet for a while before answering, "Hai?"

He eyes the changing landscape that passes far below and angels the bird to start to descend as his partner asks, "Where are we going?"

Deidara stays quite a bit longer before answering, "We're going for a brief stop on the boarder of Country of Birds…"

Mentally he debates the stupidity of someone naming their country after a bird. To him it couldn't be any odder than Vegetable Country. A part of him just can't help but to wonder where they get the names from.

Deidara glances back down at the land that he is leaving behind and shakes his head. His homeland in Earth Country is right next to Bird Country and, sadly, Wind Country is right past Bird. Gaara is in Suna, which is in Wind, and Suna only brings ill-tempered thoughts.

"Why are we stopping in Bird Country, Sempai?" the voice is a bit calmer and Deidara stiffens.

He has had a little over a year to get to know Tobi and the man has mood swings. He prefers the childish persona to the creepy and easily pissed off one. He witnessed that once and the man who angered him had his skull crushed.

"We need to eat, hmm. Wouldn't you agree?" he questions as the break past the damp clouds and he can feel the beginning signs of his eardrums popping.

The man is quiet and Deidara can feel the brush being pulled through his hair. A few minutes pass before he finally says, "Hai, Deidara-sempai! Tobi is hungry."

Deidara doesn't reply but angles the bird down for a smooth decent. Within an hour they large bird is lowering itself in a dense forest and Deidara shirks it before having it fly off in the distance before a grin crosses his face. He lifts his hand to his face and mutters, "Katsu."

A brief flash of light catches his attention and channels his chakra into his feet. He pulls his hair up into a median pony-tail. He even removes his scope.

He turns his cloak inside out and casts a pointed look at his partner before saying, "I'd rather eat without having to dodge a kunai, Tobi, hmm."

His partner shrugs and reverses his cloak as well. Deidara only wishes he would remove that mask for once. They have been partners for quite a while but he hasn't, not even once, seen the man's face.

Yet he as a sneaking suspicion that Tobi might have the Sharingan. He is certain that he has seen a glint of a red eye in the man's mask from time-to-time in battle and, even more startling, is the fact that the idiot has a high tolerance for pain. Not to mention that he is unnaturally strong.

They easily jump tree branch to tree branch and soon a small village greets them. Deidara lands lightly on his feet with Tobi right behind him. He passes the people and enters a small restaurant-like place that has the aroma of high quality food coming out of it. If he didn't have such a good grip on himself then he would be drooling.

They both take a booth in the back and a waitress comes to them and asks if they know what they would like. Deidara can see the light blush on her cheeks and he grins.

"Water please. For both of us."

She nods and scurries away. He hears a light laugh from Tobi and he casts another glance at his partner as he asks, "What do you find so funny, Tobi, hmm?"

"It is cute how waitress-san finds Dei-san to be attractive." The man responds and Deidara is relieved that he actually remembers not to call him by his full name.

Tobi, on the other hand, is not a well-known Akatsuki member so saying his name is alright. The masked ninja even knows that. However, that doesn't stop him from whining about getting his own second name to be called by when in a village.

Their water is delivered and Deidara thanks her before leaning back. They both ordered the special and the woman only smiled at them. She went back into the kitchen to give the chef their order.

Deidara lifts the glass to his lips and the cold glass makes the newly applied bandages around his hand a bit uncomfortable. He couldn't take off his ring because that is the only thing they are not allowed to do in the organization. They cloaks can come off, the hats too, but the rings have to stay on.

He eyes Tobi's ring and he holds back a scowl. The Ball-Kanji ring was his Danna's before he died in battle against the pink-haired brat from Konoha and Deidara, even if he will never openly admit it to another being, misses his partner. He misses the debates and their fights over art. Well, he did most the fighting but Sasori had shot back a few harsh replies.

Now Tobi has the ring and it rests on his left thumb. That's where Sasori wore it.

"Sempai?" Deidara blinks before looking down at the table that now has their food on it and then he glances at the woman standing next to their table.

"Ah, yes, how much is it?" he asks her and she smiles as she answers, "Just between us, this is on me."

A smile breaks across his face and he thanks her before digging into the food. Free food is one of the best things about looking the way he does. Some girls just can't resist.

The two break apart their chopsticks and set into their food. Neither makes conversation but just intend to enjoy the food. It is not often that they are able to eat without someone trying to kill them.

Deidara sets into the odd tasting noodles but relaxes when he picks up no traces of poison. He quickly shovels it down, neatly, before Tobi is able to start asking questions.

"Dei-san?" Tobi's questioning voice meets his ears and Deidara casts a quick glance up at him before saying, "What is it now, Tobi, hmm?"

The masked ninja sets his chopsticks down and asks, "What do you think Pein-sama has Itachi-san, Kisame-san, and Zetsu-san looking for? They haven't checked in for quite some time."

Deidara replies after finishing his food, "I'd say they are looking for whatever the scroll could possibly lead them to. From the sounds of it, it leads to another scroll from the Lost Era. Pein-sama seemed rather interested."

Tobi laughs as he answers, "Pein-sama is _always_ interested in _old_ things. They hold power and _that_ is what he likes."

Deidara eyes his partner before shrugging. Tobi is in the Akatsuki for a reason and it isn't for stupidity but for the abilities he has for being able to analyze a situation. That and running away when things get to dangerous.

Deidara nods his agreement to that statement and leans back. He takes another sip from his drink and eyes his black nails. He then returns his attention back to Tobi as he says, "We need to head the River Country. Our pickup is there."

The masked ninja nods before asking, "How much, Sempai?"

The blond-bomber counts up the amount in his head before answering, "I'd say a good seventy-five yen for the pickup and the delivery is fifty yen. If it is in perfect condition then it will be a bonus of thirty yen. In total, if things go smoothly without any trouble, then we will get one hundred and fifty yen – give or take a few."

He can feel the masked ninja staring at him and then he says, "If you keep going like this, Dei-san, then you'll turn out like the Kuzu-san."

Deidara grins at the mention of the money hoarder as he says, "I hope he never hears you call him call him that or I'll need another partner."

"Dei-san, how did Hidan and Kuzu…get back into the organization?" he asks and Deidara snorts as he answers, "They are both immortal. Pein-sama had Zetsu unearth Hidan and Kakuzu…we don't have the slightest clue. We think he might have…had a second body of sorts…"

Deidara forces down a shudder of disgust at the thought of the two. Konoha is turning out to be a very big nuisance and Pein is getting very edgy. He is also a bit more impatient and now, for some reason, the Demon Sealing Statue is losing a bit of energy. Pein is currently investigating that and will send them word when he finds out what is wrong.

Deidara finds it to be rather odd. The statue is a summon of that Pein uses, extracts the Tailed Beasts from their hosts, and now its losing power? Talk about a bad malfunction.

Deidara pays the bill and heads out into the streets with Tobi trailing behind him. He shields his eyes as he gazes up at the sky. From the looks of it, it might rain soon.

A gust of wind sweeps by and his hair lifts to accompany its movement. His eyes close and he can hear Tobi ask him a question. He opens his eyes and the blue irises glow in his youthful face.

He might be one of the youngest members of the Akatsuki but he isn't someone to take lightly. Tobi found that out the hard way.

He takes off and smiles.

He might be a cold blooded killer who enjoys the slaughter and brilliant fire of his art but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy the simple gifts of the world as he passes them by, now does it?

No, he thinks not.

The world is art and it never lasts. And that is art he intends to enjoy.

* * *

Here is another chapter. I realized that I have been spelling Gaara's name wrong and it will be fixed...I just need to remember what chapters his name is in...anyway, here is Deidara and Tobi on a normal-ish day. I hope they are in character but they are both also just a bit more relaxed. You all know what to do. Have a good afternoon.

Read and Review

CideanForever


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Twenty-Three**

* * *

**~Anya~**

The group of four decided that they would turn back to Suna and warn the Kazekage. Sasori put up a bit of a debate on it and he said the only reason is due to the fact that he is not very well liked in that village. To put it simply – they'll want to kill him. Anya managed to get him to agree but she had to agree to let him sneak in and meet up with them at the inn. Riko even supplied him with one of his spare black cloaks and the Puppet Master gave him an odd look. When he asked about the mask and cloak Misa assured him it is best to keep him 'under wraps'.

Riko trailed after the red-haired male with the impassive face and vanished while Misa and Any went through the gate. When the guard asked about them returning, Misa had only told him that they just weren't ready to leave yet. The guard had laughed and told them to stay as long as they like.

It was mid-day when the four met up in the inn and the innkeeper was surprised by a new arrival. It was Anya who explained that their friend just caught up to them and they turned back so he could rest and asked if they could get a room. She said she wants him to rest imminently so he will be able to leave by sometime tomorrow or the day after. The innkeeper was understanding and gave them a free room.

The four of them took a seat around the bed and Anya explained that she'll go to the Kazekage since they already know her. She knows the drill and can talk to him. When Misa offered to go Anya shot her down instantly saying that she doesn't want to cause more confusion than necessary. Riko only tilted his masked face to the side while Sasori verbally voiced his agreement saying that it would be easier for her to slip unnoticed past the guards and it will be easier since she already knows the way to the Kazekage's office.

So she set out and she was let into the building with a smile after tell them that the lady she is staying with wants to her deliver some things to a woman in the building. She said she already knew where to go this time and they let her leave. That's when things got a bit harder.

She found the stairwell and slipped up it. She had this itching feeling that someone had been watching her on the way up but now, as she stands outside the Kazekage's door, she feels like she has just got a really bad case of cold feet. She is scared how this will end. Fears that he will think she is crazy and send her away.

She shifts on her feet and takes a deep breath. She reaches up and lightly taps on the hard door before taking a step back. A moment passes before she hears him tell her to enter.

She turns the doorknob and eases the door open. She enters the room and her heart drops. He isn't alone. In fact he has Temari, two men, and a group of three kids no older than thirteen standing before him. She can also see that they are all staring at her. Gaara with a light frown on his face, his sister wears a smile, and the others all look curious.

"I am sorry for interrupting, Kazekage-san, but I need to discuss a matter of upmost importance with you." She starts with a bow and drops the normal, child-like attitude she normally wears.

She straightens herself and sees that he is eyeing her before he speaks, "Continue."

She eyes the others before saying, "It is a matter that I'd rather not discuss openly, Kazekage-san."

He nods before saying, "All you need to know about the mission is in your scroll. I will see you when you return."

The man closet to her bows waist down as he says, "Hai, Kazekage-sama."

That one man, along with the three young kids, vanish out the door and down the hall. Yet the other man, the one with the face-paint and cat-eared hood, remains and he stands next to Temari. She eyes him before looking at Temari.

"He is our brother Kankuro."

A light smile crosses her face as she bows and says, "It is pleasure to meet you, Kankuro-san."

"You wanted to speak with me?" Gaara's voice reaches her ears and she turns her eyes on the leader of the Suna.

"I…I don't know where to start…" she folds her hands before her and her bangs shade her eyes from view.

_"Explain, before you start talking about anything else, that you know the truth about Naruto…"_

Mallik's words ring in the back of her mind and she takes a deep breath. She brushes her bangs out of her face, meets the Kazekage eye-to-eye, and forces herself to relax.

_Here we go, _she tells herself before saying, "Gaara of the Sand, Kazekage of Suna, I believe I should just be blunt about this. I know the truth about Naruto and I know the one that roams the land now is only a decoy – "

Before she can continue the sand ensnares her body and she cries out as a bone-crushing pressure is applied to her limbs. She tries to free herself even as the tears prick her eyes.

_"…That you need to find him to protect him from those who wish him harm…"_

The Demon King's words whirl in her mind as she exclaims, "I need to find him to protect him! The ones who extracted Shukaku-san from you are coming back!"

The sand goes completely still and she takes a deep breath. Her eyes open and she can see Gaara as he stands rigid in front of his desk, hand held out, and she can see a look of anger in his eyes. She can see the shock, the mistrust, in Temari's eyes.

_…Explain that the ones who extracted Shukaku will be coming for him, more than last time, and they will kill anyone who is in their path…_

"I don't know much but I do know that the ones who took Shukaku away are coming back and there will be more of them this time! I know it sounds crazy but, please, believe me!" she cries out as the sand starts to tighten around her.

Inwardly, she begins to panic. He's going to kill her. She can tell from the look in his eyes and from the deep aggression leaking out of him.

…_Tell him about how he called the One Tailed Demon his mother when he was young… _

Now she feels really awkward with that thought in her head but she blurts it out. She tells him that she knows that and that he couldn't sleep in the past because Shukaku would be able to get free.

Now his eyes are wide and she can see the shock in his eyes. She can feel his confusion, his siblings' confusion, and then he snarls, "How can you know this?"

_…Tell him that he still can't sleep because a small part lives in him_…

She takes a deep breath as she continues, recalling all of her conversation with the father of the Tailed Beasts, and says, "These people, the ones who took Shukaku away, are coming back because you are still alive. You are Shukaku's host…"

The sand tightens as he snaps, "I cannot be his host if he no longer resides in me."

"Then why are you still afraid to sleep at night! You can _feel_ him! You know a part of him is still in you and that if you sleep he might still take over!" she cries out and he slowly lowers his arm as a dark expression crosses his face.

_…convince Gaara, in anyway necessary, that he needs to evacuate his village for their own good and that he needs to come with you because that is the best way to keep everyone safe… _

She watches with pained eyes as he slowly crosses the room to stand in front of her and he grips her chin in his hand as he says in a calm voice, "How do you know this?"

"It will sound crazy…" she whispers and looks up at him with pleading eyes.

His eyes narrow as the sand starts to tighten around her once again. She whimpers and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"How do I know the threat isn't you?" he asks in a deadly calm tone as he releases her chin.

She looks him in the eye and she says, "I come from a temple far from here and it was destroyed by people who want to kill me because of something they think I possess. They will figure it out that you and Naruto hold a Tailed Beast and will come after you. They will kill anyone who stands in their way and they won't care if they are innocent. I have a feeling that the people who took Shukaku are the same way. You have to believe me…"

She closes her eyes as the sand loosens slightly and then her lids open so she can keep her gaze on the man before her. He seems to be watching her and then he asks, "You think that is going to make me believe you?"

"You had Shukaku extracted from you get you lived because the grandmother of Sasori, the Puppet Master, revived you. You are alive and so the host of Shukaku is alive. The One Tailed beast knows this and, despite the fact that he himself is not in your body, does not mean that a part of him isn't in you anymore. He is slowly breaking away from those who captured him and his energy is returning to you. You can feel it. I felt it the first time I saw you. I felt this energy, different from any chakra I have ever felt, inside of you but it was faint and weak. To me it felt like someone ripped it out and that it was dying but now I can sense more of it in you. These people – " she is cut off when a very familiar voice says, "That group is called Akatsuki and, if what she says is true, then it will only be a matter of time before they come back to kill you for good, Gaara-san."

She watches as Sasori appears from absolutely nowhere and the Kazekage's eyes narrow. She can feel the fury rolling off of him in waves but Sasori replies, "So you only told me half the truth. The fact that you know this will make you a target. Those who know too much are killed."

"You are supposed to be dead!" Kankuro roars and Sasori, face as impassive as ever, replies, "I thought as much but waking up with an actual body proves that wrong. I have not a clue as to why I am alive or how. She won't answer my questions on that matter."

Sasori's last statement causes a small smile to come onto Anya's face and he just settles his half-lidded gaze on her.

The sand starts to tighten around Anya's body and breathing alone becomes difficult but Sasori snaps out harshly, "Killing her will solve nothing. The girl was bent on coming back to warn you of this danger."

The sand pauses in its slow crush-the-girl-to-death as the Kazekage turns his attention back onto the Puppet Master and he says, "You killed me and you expect me to even listen to what you say? You are a part of the Akatsuki – "

"Actually, no I am not. As you can see," he lifts his left hand up, "I wear no ring on my left thumb no longer. The ring symbolizes the membership of the Akatsuki and to take it off means death. I, having died, could have the ring removed. I would say that the Akatsuki have replaced me or on the way of doing that."

"You think we are going to trust you on this when you devoted yourself to them!" Temari snarls as she unfolds the large fan that Anya just realizes she has had with her the entire time.

"I did not devote myself to them. I devote myself to my art and my art only. I had no choice but to join." The ex-Akatsuki snaps and Anya eyes him curiously before asking, "Why is it that you had no choice, Sasori-san?"

The Puppet Master looks at her with that blank, half-lidded gaze of his as he answers, "A possible member of the Akatsuki is approached by an actual member and then they have two options to choose from. One, they can join the Akatsuki. Two, they can die. Most choose option one."

"That isn't a good list to choose from." Anya states with furrowed brows before asking, "How about they see if they want to join and if they say no then that's the end of it?"

Sasori snorts before replying, "You are a child in the ways of a ninja but a teen in age. You need to grow up, Anya. The Akatsuki is an S-Ranked Ninja Organization. They won't let someone walk away after seeing them."

"Okay, how about this! They ask and if the ninja can beat them in a battle then they can choose to walk away!" she tries again and a sigh escapes the older red-head before he says, "Again, that won't work. They are, of course, going to send someone stronger."

The Kazekage clears his throat and they turn their attention back to the man with brick-red hair. He is just staring at them and Anya smiles. Sasori shrugs one shoulder.

"That was rather fun to listen to…" She hears Kankuro murmur and she turns her gaze to the tall male who has, from the looks of it, brown hair. It is not easy to see with that hat of his sitting on his head the way it is.

"Oh, Sasori-san, one last question." She says and the man replies, "You are almost as bad as Deidara is but at least you don't blow things apart with a sad excuse for art. Now what is it?"

"If you were thought to be dead then how will that affect this Akatsuki?" she asks and the auburn-haired male eyes her before answering, "I am not sure. The only ones who they were aware of that could live after getting impaled through the heart is the Zombie Twins. I would not be surprised if they just stood there and stared."

"Can we please focus on the current problem?" Temari interrupts and Sasori replies, "Most certainly."

"For all I know you are here to kill me once again." Gaara snaps and Sasori replies as if bored, "If that was my intention then we wouldn't be speaking, now would we?"

Finally the sand starts to fall from her limbs and the Kazekage leans back against his desk as he says, "You have my attention. Now, what is it that you wish to speak with me about?"

She can see him eyeing the Puppet Master but she answers anyway, "I want you to evacuate the village to someplace safe. Somewhere far away from here where they are safe. I want you to help me find Naruto-san and protect him from the slowly forming threats. This is not only for you and Naruto but it is also for the demons that dwell within you. They must be protected from those who will use them for destructive reasons."

Sasori stands next to her, hands folded across his chest, and still impassive but she can feel that he is tense. She can understand why he didn't want to come here. He killed Gaara and now he is facing him.

"No one knows where Naruto is." Gaara replies and Anya nods.

"I know. I do, however, know one thing. I mentioned earlier that someone destroyed my home for a scroll and now they chase my group because they think we have it. They haven't realized that the scroll they are looking…." She says and Gaara cuts, "And why would someone want a scroll from a temple."

Now this is the part that she has been worrying about.

"Because, the scroll is from the Lost Era and, through it, it is possible to summon demons. I don't know much besides that but – " she is forced to pause when Sasori says, "If that is the case then Pein will be after it as well. We can only hope he doesn't find anything on it or he'll have the Akatsuki chasing you down as well."

"Temari, send word to Tsunade about this. Tell her what you can but leave out anything that could be used against us. Ask her if we can move Suna into the Fire Nation until things settle down." Gaara says and the blond female nods her head before leaving the room.

Gaara turns his attention on Sasori as he says, "And how do we know that you won't tell the Akatsuki any of this? How do we know that you're not still working for them?"

The Puppet Master places a level gaze on the Kazekage as he replies, "You don't but I can tell you this, Kazekage of the Sand, that, for some reason, I feel content with those I am with now. I have no intention of letting the Akatsuki lay a hand on this girl or her friends. I will kill them if it comes to it."

Anya feels her eyes widen and can see her shocked expression mirrored on Gaara's face. They both stare at the Puppet Master before Anya asks, "So, Kazekage-san, what will you do?"

The Kazekage places his gaze upon her and answers, "First, I will get my village out of the area. I will then go with you to find Naruto and do what I can to help protect my friend."

She smiles up at him and says, "Welcome to the gang, Gaara-san."

* * *

This is an odd chapter. Really weird. Anyway, how was this chapter? It was one of the longer ones. Anyway, give me a review please on your thoughts. I can only know what you are thinking about the story if you write it down for me. I'm not a mind-reader. It's sad but it's true.

Read and Review

CideanForever


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Twenty-Four**

* * *

The following day they got news from Gaara that Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha, is sending a group of ninjas to Suna to discuss the events that are to take place. He had also had rooms made out in his home from Anya and those she travels with. He, after a harsh debate with the smaller female, let Sasori stay in the building as well. Konkuro and the Puppet Master hit it off pretty well as they started to discuss the building of puppets and Sasori informed the younger man that waxing the puppet and having it set for a week makes the puppet all that much stronger _and_ waterproof. It was rather interesting to sit in the warm sitting area next to the fire and watch the two men, both who were sitting on the floor with their legs crossed under them, polish their puppets after taking them apart and putting them back together.

This morning they woke and all ate breakfast together. The visible signs of discomfort were coming off of Sasori and, after she asked, he explained that he didn't have to eat when he was an actual living puppet because his body didn't have the natural functions of a human anymore. Misa was in a thin sleeping yukata and Riko, as usual, was wearing his usual getup. A mask and a cloak with the hood up is the only thing everyone, minus her and Misa, have seen him in. It is still a mystery as to why he is able to eat and drink while being nothing but a bag of bones.

Anya, after thinking about it, has come to a decision. She can see that Misa is able to handle herself really well and can get what she wants despite the fact that it is easy to see that she is in her late twenties. Temari, also a woman, is able to run an important job and is respected among everyone in Suna as the Kazekage's second. It also helps that she is his sister.

So Anya has decided that she can act a bit more like herself. She knows that, if it continues, her childlike qualities will get her in a lot of trouble. She learned that much when she got in a mess with that man and was saved by the men in the strange cloaks.

"Anya-sama?" she looks up to see Misa giving her a strange look and she smiles at the maid to erase her worries.

"Misa-Chan, we are going to go into town today." She informs the maid.

"What for?" the question breaks the odd silence at her unexpected demand and she answers, "I want to get a new kimono. This one is tattered and the sleeves are proving to be a bother."

Now everyone is staring at her. She holds her maid gaze and she knows her upbringing is reflecting in her eyes. She is daring Misa to try to decline her order.

And she _knows_ that Misa knows that is what she is doing.

"Ah, Anya-san, I do no – " Sasori tires to put in but she sends a steady look in his direction and he goes silent instantly.

She turns her gaze back onto the woman sitting across from her and folds her hands in her lap. She lets a small smile fall onto her face. She can see the gears turning in the warriors mind.

"It would be best to ask Gaara-sama first." She finally answers and Anya says, "I _hardly_ doubt he has anything against me going clothes shopping, Misa-Chan. Try something else."

The woman looks unsettled but the gears are still turning. A moment passes before she tries once more. "Wouldn't it be best if I went instead? I know your size and your tastes. I could pick something out that is favorable."

She would be lying if she said she is unimpressed with that answer. However, she knows her friend and caretaker better than that.

"What if my tastes have changed? Could you still pick out something I find suitable?" Misa bites her lip as she thinks of another response but it is what Konkuro says that brings a smile to her face.

"I swear, any man that tries to become her suitor is taking a first shot into hell."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Misa suddenly shoots off and rises to her feet.

"All I'm saying is that she, Anya-san, has an independent personality. If someone tried to run her life for her she would place a line somewhere that, once crossed, you would be in a load of shit because you would be in trouble. I think that you, Misa-san, are about to cross that line." The paint-less man grins as he leans back in his seat and takes a sip of his drink.

His point is clear.

"Okay, my good sir, what would _you_ say to her demand?" Misa crosses her arms over her chest and stares the man dead on.

"I'd tell her to have fun." Is the answer from the man.

"Idiot."

They all look at Gaara and Konkuro bites, "What the hell do you mean by that!"

"You are right, that line is there. Telling her to have fun, however, is the wrong way to go. I am certain that Misa-san and Riko-san would kill you for that if they left her in your hands." The Kazekage states calmly and the puppet-user casts a glance at her.

She smiles sweetly in return.

"Shit, I feel sorry for all suitors. I don't even think the Akatsuki would have it easy." The man mutters and Sasori replies, "I agree with that."

The puppet user looks at the Puppet Master with a surprised look on his face. Sasori just meets his gaze evenly before taking a sip of his tea.

"Okay, so what would you do?" Konkuro asks Sasori and, after a few minutes, he replies, "I would take her out to shop but make sure someone goes with her. Being as young-looking as she is someone might try to take advantage of her. She isn't a ninja so she is weaker compared to most."

"That makes sense." Gaara's voice breaks the silence a few minutes later but the glare on Anya's face is unmistakable.

"I'm not weak." She says and Sasori bites back, "Compared to those in this room, yes, you are."

Her brow twitches as Temari says, "I like Sasori's suggesting. It makes sense, she gets what she wants, but she also knows that she can't – "

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Anya clenches her hands together under the table and everyone's gaze falls upon her.

"Stop being childish." Sasori snaps and his gaze falls upon her.

Anya bites down on her lip before she says, "There is nothing childish about wanting people to stop talking about me like I'm not in the room, Sasori-san."

"No, but it _is_ childish to make a demand like the one you made." He remarks as he takes another sip of his herbal drink.

"I want a new kimono to wear beca – " again the Puppet Master interrupts, "Wanting something and demanding something are two different things entirely. If you want something, _ask_ for it."

She feels like she just got reprehended by the Keeper for doing something she shouldn't have. Her eyes drop to the table top and she says, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" she bites her lip and continues, "I am sorry for being…for being…"

She pauses as she tries to find a word to describe her thoughts before finishing, "…for being rude."

"Good." Sasori takes another sip of his drink as Misa says, "That was a bit har-"

"I do what I must, Misa. If she is to understand the way of a ninja then she must learn. Being gentle isn't going to get that point across." Sasori's remark is cold and detached of emotion.

The table is silent and Anya knows that everyone understands the ex-Akatsuki's logic. She might not so much herself but she gets it to the point she knows she needs to try something else. So she takes a calming breath, looks up, and meets Misa's eyes.

"Misa-Chan, can we…go into town?" she asks slowly.

It is odd to ask for something. She knows it is. Even Misa looks uncomfortable but she can see the approving nod of Sasori and Gaara.

Then she remembers Misa's comment about Gaara and she slowly looks over at the Kazekage. She meets the sea-foam green gaze and holds it.

"That is…if it is okay with you…" she says it loud enough for him to hear and everyone is silent as they wait for his answer.

"I see nothing against this. However, I would like it if you take Temari with you." Gaara replies after a few long minutes of uneasy silence.

Anya nods before Misa says, "Should we bring Riko-san with us, Anya-sa-"

Sasori, once again, cuts off the sentence as he says, "Misa-san, drop the honorific. Whatever life the two of you lived before is gone. There is no need for such titles when the girl is nothing more than an average citizen."

Anya swallows down the lump in her throat and nods, "I agree, Misa-Chan…I agree with him. We can't draw attention to ourselves…"

For some reason the itching need to cry overwhelms her so she says, "Excuse me. I would like to freshen up before we leave…"

She turns away from them and she hears Misa call out, "Anya-sa…Anya…"

"Let her go." Sasori's voice barely reaches her ears as she exits the large room and she quickly heads upstairs.

She opens the door to her room and slips inside. She plops down on her bed and buries her head in her hands.

She knew it would be hard. There is so much she doesn't understand but she knows, without any doubt in her mind, that she has to change. Some of the things Mallik said are making sense now but others…

_…You are what they call a Halfling…_

The Demon King's word echo in her head as she wonders what a halfling is. She knows that it means half-and-half…but that is what she doesn't understand. She's half what?

And the thing about having the power to summon a demon…that doesn't make sense. The thought that the Keeper, the man who was like her father, only wanted to kill her…it brings tears to her eyes.

Why would the Keeper want to kill her? What was his reasoning?

_The Demon King seems to be able to read her thoughts as he snorts before answering, "You actually thought the monks and maidens, the Keeper, actually cared for you? Now that is funny."_

That liquid…she remembers it. The glowing blue energy is the odd basin. She remembers drinking it and the pain that followed.

She slowly sits up and goes into the restroom. She needs to wash off her face and get back downstairs before they start wondering what is taking her so long. She doesn't want them to come up here and see her like this.

She takes the cold water of the bathroom in her hands and splashes it on her face. She stands with her hands clenched on the marble surface of the sink and takes a deep breath. She chances a look into the mirror and stares at her reflection.

She sees someone she doesn't know yet. Someone that she is becoming…

A halfling.

She sweeps her fingers along the end of her hair and frowns. Long hair…is who she was. She needs to ask Misa to trim it.

"I…I don't want to be who I was…" she whispers and then she smiles.

The look changes her face and her eyes, the same soft pink as always, glow in her face. She pushes away from the sink even as she sighs. She knows what she has to do.

"And no one said it was going to be easy." She tells herself as she exits the bathroom.

She pats the weapon-pouch on her thigh as she says to herself, "But I am changing, ne, Mallik-sama?"

She feels a grin break from the smile as she finishes, "And I won't let you down…"

* * *

Here's another chapter. Anya finally understands that she cannot be who she was! YES! Grow, pink-eyed child, and learn. What does the next chapter bring us? What is going to happen? LOL - Sasori and Konkuro. Who would have thought? Anyway, give me your thoughts on this chapter!

Read and Review

CideanForever


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Twenty-Five**

* * *

**~Akatsuki~**

The wind brushes through the silent streets and the roads are empty. Normally, he would be happy about this. Normally he would be the reason. Yet, as he and his partner walk down the silent streets and the only sound is there footsteps, he cannot help but to feel silently uncomfortable. This is just unnatural. And he knows that his partner, the greedy bastard himself, feels the same way. The fact that his blood-shot looking eyes are darting back and forth looking for an enemy proves as much.

Then there is the fact that there isn't any signs of chakra. It is almost like the townspeople just up and vanished. He would have summed it up to a massacre if there was blood but not even is in the area. Nor any bones.

"Eh, Kakuzu, is it me or is this just fucking weird?" the Jashinist asks and Kakuzu remains silent for a few minutes before answering, "It is. We passed through here a few days ago…"

Hidan nods to himself. That's true. Two days, maybe three, they passed through to drop of a bounty that Kakuzu hunted and the town, as usual, was packed. Now, only a few days later, there is nothing here to tell what caused this to happen.

And, if anything, Hidan doesn't like being left in the dark. He likes to know things. Curiosity is a way to pass time and, when not killing someone, he likes to know what goes on around him. Ninja must be alert and, despite his immortality, he prefers knowing when something dangerous is about.

And that's what is pissing him off.

He can't tell what did this. He doesn't know where everyone went. The town became a ghost town in a matter of forty-eight or more hours. That just doesn't happen!

"Hidan, stop fidgeting. And be prepared. This might be a trap." The greedy male next to him sounds calmer than he should be and Hidan places his hand on the grip of his scythe.

He casts a look at the darkened windows that line the street and then eyes the sky. Night is approaching and fast.

"Kakuzu," he pauses when a sound reaches his keen hearing.

Both stop and listen. They pump chakra into the thin structure of their ears and enhance their hearing even more so.

Then he hears it.

It is similar to a blade cutting through the air – a hiss. The sound is low but he can hear it. A quick look at his partner and Kakuzu gives a faint nod. He heard it to…

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan quietly asks and Kakuzu answers, "I do not know but I have a feeling that it isn't good."

The albino tightens his grip on his weapon and shifts. Kakuzu's back brushes his and the two stand ready for anything. Both raise their chakra level and then a new sound meets his ears. One that stops his heart for a brief moment and causes his hands to shake.

It sounds like a deep humming sound, like chidori, but only worse. It doesn't hold the same chirping sound but something that is more of a howl. A deep thrum of energy that is like dark music and the dark taint carried on it brushes his senses.

"What the hell?" the words are whispered but Hidan doesn't really care now.

This feels wrong. All of this feels wrong.

"Hidan, expand your range." Kakuzu's order is spoken is a soft murmur and Hidan wouldn't have heard if he didn't have his enhanced hearing.

Hidan presses his chakra out, lets it seep into the tainted energy, and shudders. It feels wrong. It feels so wrong to him and he grunts out, "Kakuzu, I don't like this."

No swear word. No insults.

Hidan knows this is a place he and his partner shouldn't be. They should have gone around the town like Kakuzu suggested.

"Do you sense anything?" Kakuzu's question brings him from his thoughts and his search.

"Anything other than the creepy energy? No. It feels like…" he pauses when his eyes widen.

He presses more of his chakra into the energy in hopes it isn't what he think it is. If it is – they're both royally screwed.

"Kakuzu, fuck, tell me you aren't thinking this is what I think it is." Hidan steps back and Kakuzu pushes back.

Oh. He forgot he was right behind him.

"It feels like it." Kakuzu replies and Hidan fully pulls his scythe free.

Then he stumbles. He stares at the group like it is the first time he has seen it and he knows that Kakuzu is in a worse mood because of the swear that just left his lips. Then he turns and his eyes nearly bug out of his head.

Are…

…they lifting into the air?

No…they're…Hidan's eyes widen when he realizes what is going on and exclaims, "Holy shit! The fucking buildings are sinking!"

"I see that, Hidan." Kakuzu answers and Hidan whirls around to see that the buildings that Kakuzu face are fairing the same as the ones behind him.

The buildings, as he had said, are sinking. He can see the thin wires of energy, all vine-like, pressed along the walls and branching out in a thousand different paths. He also notices that they are starting to spread to the ground.

"We need to retreat." Kakuzu snaps and Hidan snaps, "Not happening, damn it! The path we just came from is fucking gone!"

He watches as the road behind him sinks and he backs away. Kakuzu even is glaring and then he jerks his head to the path ahead of him. Hidan nods and, after piling a load of chakra in his feet, he leaps from the ground and into the sky with Kakuzu right behind him.

From the heights they can see what is becoming of the town. All the buildings are sinking and the black chakra, as he decides to call it, appears to be what is pulling everything down.

That's when he sees it.

Tall, at least ten feet tall, a massive creature nearly collides into him. He blocks with his scythe and the massive paw is forced to a stop. He looks up into the large, cat-like head and he swears.

"Fuck."

He sends a kick to its stomach and the creature flips through the air. A yowl meets his ears and he feels Kakuzu's tendrils wrap around him. He is jerked to the side as another cat-like being tears through the air where he once was.

Then his feet are on the top of one of the buildings. He shifts his weight and his three-bladed scythe cuts through the air as another of the creatures come into range. He can hear Kakuzu call out a jutsu and then fire blasts through the sky.

He dunks under a attack and slams the blades into the demon's abdomen before jerking the blade upwards. The blood splatters onto his face, arms, and chest. A sadistic grin breaks across his face.

The demon-cat leaps away from him, stumbling slightly, and hisses.

"Fucking bitch." He grunts as he eyes a cut on his arm.

"Hidan!" he turns to see Kakuzu leaping off across the rooftops and he rolls his eyes. Of course he will spoil the fun.

He leaps after his partner and is by his side in minutes.

"Demons, Kakuzu, they were fucking demons!" he laughs as soars over another cat and he can hear its angered yowl in the distance.

"Yes, that is what they appear to be. Leader-sama will want to hear about this." Kakuzu states and Hidan snorts, "Yeah, but chances are he already knows. Bastard."

They escape the sinking village and turn to watch as everything is pulled within the bowels of the earth. Hidan shifts in his place as he sees the swarm of demons, all cat from the looks of it, vanish from sight. He turns a blank look on his partner and he asks, "What the hell was all that about?"

Kakuzu shrugs but then frowns, "I even got the bounty to take to a man here. My efforts – wasted."

Hidan rolls his eyes as he runs a bloodied hand through his hair. He didn't even realize that it came down around his face. The damp strands stick to his skin and his violet eyes glare at the once existing place.

"Well, this fucking stinks."

"Agreed." Kakuzu mutters as they turn and begin to walk away.

"Eh, Kakuzu, are we really going to tell the damn leader about this?" he asks and Kakuzu pauses, as if thinking it over, before answering, "Not anytime soon. I want to see if there are any other places like this…"

Hidan can see the reasoning in that. Why report it if it only happened to one place? It might have been a raid of sorts. A forbidden summoning that went horridly wrong. If that is the case then it isn't important…

"Fuck, Kakuzu, that was messed up." The albino doesn't expect his partner to answer and he doesn't.

The truth behind it – about reporting – is that they haven't talked with anyone from Akatsuki in some time. After the last briefing, when Itachi and Kisame was held back for a private audience with their leader, they haven't heard a word from anyone. The only order he and his partner have is to continue on as normal…

…But that wasn't normal.

A swear breaks past his lips as a headache makes itself known to him. This is what he gets for thinking too much. It never did him any good.

Confusion makes him mad.

So he tries not to think on things that don't make sense. Besides, the only thing that is sensible, he only wants to think of Jashin. His god makes sense. He gave him immortality. He gave him power.

Then his brows furrow.

Blood has made him far stronger than an average man. He kills others by maiming himself. He has stabbed himself, dismembered himself, and even had his own head removed. The victims in these are always screamers.

That little thought brings up a memory from his early years in the Akatsuki when Deidara use to tease him about not having sex. That ended when the blond found a blade through his gut. He didn't say much about his religion after that. Jashinists are, all in all, pure in the body and tainted in the soul.

Killing, bringing pain, is how they please their god. Sex does not please Jashin for the most part because sex is not painful. Unless it is rape.

He can recall from his youth that a clansmen asked the elders about sex. That had been an interesting night for all of them. He had explained it and most never asked about it again because, for Jashin-sama's sake, it was embarrassing.

And Hidan, even up to his current age, does not like embarrassment.

Not at all.

He sighs and asks, "Eh, Kakuzu, where we off to now?"

"To a village that is about three days from here." The man answers and Hidan nods to himself.

"Another damn bounty?" he asks and Kakuzu replies, "For the most part. I can turn in the one I have there and a few others. You are talkative, Hidan. Is something bothering you?"

Hidan's brow twitches as he snaps, "Nothing is bothering me, you fucking greedy bastard!"

* * *

I really hope that the two aren't out of character in this chapter. I was trying to think of how they, or Hidan, would react to something that isn't natural. Something that he doesn't like and his own thoughts. Anyway, if he's out of character, I'm sorry. Please tell me if he is. The next chapter should be posted in a few minutes so you'll all have something to read. I'm sorry updates are taking so long.

Read and Review

CideanForever


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Twenty-Six**

* * *

**~Anya~**

A soft frown mars her face as she turns this way and that to get a personal opinion of the kimono-like top that she is currently looking at. If she doesn't like it then she won't show the others. She already has one other, in white with pink flowers along the hem, and now she needs one more. Two tops for traveling sounds like it would be best. She casts another look at the one that she wears and nods to herself.

Its pink, to start, but not a girly pink like some would think. A dark pink that is almost red. And it has an inch thick black border on the edges. A plus – it's sleeveless like the white one that Misa holds just outside the curtain.

So she steps out. Temari turns and her eyes widen. She smiles next and nudges Misa who, of course, turns around.

"Anya, it's cute!" the brunette coos and Anya giggles.

They have been out all day. They went to a few stores, found nothing suitable for her, took a break at a small café, and went to a few more stores. Then they found this place and the cute, durable kimono tops that she adores and started to look.

The two woman fuss over her and then Temari suggests what she was hoping to hear. "What about a haircut?"

"I don't know, Anya really misses her lo – " she cuts off the maid as she says, "Misa-Chan, I think a haircut would be a good idea! I don't see many ninjas with long hair so short hair must be easier to take care of in ninja life."

Temari nods her agreement and Misa smiles. She enters the changing room and pulls on the worn kimono top she has adored the past month or so. Then she exits with the two new ones and Temari takes them from her.

She is excited when they leave, clothing purchased, and they are heading back to the Kazekage's home. Temari pauses and turns just as she hears, "Temari-san!"

She feels her eyes go wide when she sees Sakura, pink-haired beauty from Konoha, stop before them with a huge grin on her face. She turns and does a double take when she sees Anya standing there.

"Sakura-san," Anya bows and Sakura grins as she says, "Anya, right?"

Misa steps up and says, "It is good to see you again, Sakura-san. Thank you for looking after our wounds when we first met."

"Hey, ugly, who are these two?" a new voice asks and Anya frowns as she turns her attention to the male who lands lightly next to the medic.

"Sai, stop being mean." Another voice joins the first as a silver-haired male and the Naruto-Copy land.

Now that Anya pays attention she can see the difference between the copy and Gaara. Naruto, a carrier of the nine-tailed demon, should have a second chakra that she can sense. This Naruto, the one standing in front of her with a wide grin on his face, does not have that odd energy that belongs to demons.

Gaara, despite how weak it is, has his still. It has been getting stronger and she thinks it is because Shukaku is trying to return to his host.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-san," she pauses as she looks at the other two and Sakura jumps in with introductions, "This is Sai, my other teammate, and my sensei Kakashi. What are you and Misa-san doing here, Anya-san?"

The black-haired female shifts and looks at the sand with clouded pink eyes. She hears Misa say in her behalf, "It is best we speak of this in the Kazekage's home."

"The Kazekage's home? You're all staying with Gaara-sama?" Anya looks up and she can see the shock on Sakura's face.

"Hai." Anya nods and smiles.

Then her mind drops down to Riko and Sasori so she says, "We also have two other companions named Riko and Saso – "

Temari's hand clamps down over her mouth as she laughs. "Don't mind her, Sakura-san! Like she said, we'll talk about this at Gaara-sama's house!"

Confusion settles in Anya's mind. Why did Temari stop her from saying Sasori's name? Does Sakura know Sasori?

She also sees, and feels, Sakura's confusion along with the group she travels with. They eye her and Kakashi asks, "Who is Saso?"

"Eh, you'll meet him later on today…" Temari shifts and then Misa says, "I suggest we head back to Gaara-sama's house before he starts to wonder why we have been gone so long."

They all nod their agreements and soon the towering form of the Kazekage's personal apartments comes into view. Anya, excited to show Riko and Sasori – and Gaara if permitted – her new outfits for their journey, dashes up the stairs and the two ninja at the door have to swing the doors up so she doesn't' crash into them.

She kicks her shoes off once inside and races through the house. The bags tap her legs as she races through the house and when she enters the room that is used to lounge Sasori looks up. His eyes widen just a bit when he sees her hurtling forwards at top speed. Towards him. He doesn't even have time to react before she tackles him out of his seat.

And she can hear Kankuro's laugh as the Puppet Master tries to untangle his limbs from hers. A moment passes before she manages to get her arms around his neck so he can't pry her off. The laughter gets even louder at this.

"A-Anya-san," Sasori stumbles and lands on his back as she her lips shoot out a hundred words permitted.

"See?" she holds up the bags in her hand while keeping the other hand around him.

"Anya-san, I don't think he understood a word you just said." Sakura's voice reaches her ears and she then says, "I got a new kimono-top, Sasori-san!"

"H-Hai, I figured as much." The male drops his head and closes his eyes.

The room, as she realizes now, has gone silent. She casts a look at Kankuro and sees that he looks nervous. So she turns and sees Sakura's pale face.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?" she asks as she feels Sasori shift under her.

"Anya-san, please get up." The soft-spoken man asks and she jumps up. She, somehow, manages to pull her up with him.

Then she sees Sakura's pale face redden and she can sense the anger in her. Kakashi, who just walks in, imminently pulls out a kunai while the other two get into a defensive position. Sasori, acting just as quickly, pulls her off her feet and she can see the blue strings of chakra come off his fingertips.

Not a second passes before she hears kunai colliding with the puppet that is in front of them. She can hear Misa's frantic voice and she tightens her grip on Sasori. She whimpers when she hears something that sounds like lighting and then Sasori, and Anya, are airborne.

She then sees the black shape of a tiger lunging at them and another puppet jumps in the way. That is followed by, "Kankuro, what are you doing!"

"Haruno-sama," it is not Kankuro who says this but the deep tenor of the Kazekage himself.

"G-Gaara-sama, a member of Akat – " she tries but Gaara only says, "I know he is here. He has been for a few days. There is quite a story behind this."

"Anya-san," Sasori's soft voice meets her ears and the trembling girl looks up into the half-lidded eyes of a man who always looks half asleep.

"S-Sasori-san," she clings tighter just when she feels a hand on her back.

"Riko-san, she is fine." She hears Sasori say and she turns her eyes on the masked skeleton.

She gives a weak smile and puts her hand on his. A slow dip of his head tells her that he is fine now that he knows that she is okay. She thanks him for worrying and then the dead warrior moves to the shadows of the room.

That's when she notices that there are other ninjas in the room, from Konoha, that have come with Sakura that goes beyond her team. All of them look uneasy about Sasori and a few are openly glaring at him. She feels her own eyes narrow as she snarls, "Don't glare at Sasori-san!"

The shock that reflects in their eyes is not nearly as heavy as the shock, and confusion, that leaks out of them. It brushes her senses like a foul odor and then she feels Sasori's, and Gaara's, chakra smooth over her senses. She relaxes and goes limp in the Puppet Master's arms.

Gaara makes a few orders and soon they are all sitting. Misa and Riko stay by Anya's side, who is still sitting on a certain ninja's lap, and Gaara sits next to Riko. Sakura and all the ninjas from Konoha are across from them and a few cast uneasy glances at the male the collected male that Anya has come to realize is a comfy seat.

"First order of business," Gaara's voice demands everyone's attention and Temari moves to stand behind the Kazekage with Kankuro at her side.

"I have asked for you all to come and couldn't pass along the full message because it would be dangerous in enemy hands," he is forced to pause when one ninja says, "I can see as much. How is it that you have an Akatsuki member in here that is willing to let you speak of his organization?"

"I am not speaking of the Akatsuki at this moment because another issue, a serious one, needs to be addressed first. I need to have the citizens of Suna relocated."

The room is quiet but a male with brown hair pulled up in a fashion that it reminds Anya of an actual pineapple says, "Relocated? For what reasons?"

Gaara folds his hands in his lap and answers, "I believe Anya-san can better explain this than I can."

All eyes fall on her and she shifts. Sasori places a hand on her arm and she stills. Then she looks at Gaara with wide eyes.

"Me?" she asks and he nods.

"What does a child have to do with this?" another ninja asks and Sasori speaks up for the first time with a cold correction, "She is not a child. Listen to what she has to say – it is important."

She shifts and eyes the Konoha ninjas sitting before her. She can see that the ones sitting before her are all comfortable around her and then she asks, "How many of you know of Kyuubi?"

The looks that pass between them tell her that they all know so she continues, "So you all know that Shukaku, the One-Tail that Gaara was host to, is no longer in Gaara."

She receives a roomful of nods.

"That isn't true." She says and Sakura speaks up, "Sasori and Deidara, a bomber ninja that was his partner, extracted Shukaku a few years back. Gaara died. A sacrifice – "

"I know of that already. I know that Sasori-san's baa-Chan gave up her life to revive Gaara-san and I know that Naruto, the host of Kyuubi, is being hunted by this Akatsuki. But I also know that he, that ninja right there, is not the real Naruto-san." She folds her hands and watches as shock erupts from those who are across from her.

The copy of Naruto frowns before asking, "How do you know this?"

Anya grins as she answers, "I know this for many reasons. I know this because you do not have a second chakra like Gaara-san does. Shukaku was extracted, yes, but he is coming back to Gaara-san because Gaara-san is alive."

She breaks off to take a deep breath and Sasori picks up from where she left off, "From what I have been told by Anya-san, as long as Gaara-sama is alive, the demonic energy of Shukaku will slowly come back to his host. The Akatsuki will only stay ignorant for so long. Once they realize what is going on they will come for Gaara-sama for a second time and this time they won't leave anything behind for you, or any other ninja, to revive. The leader of Akatsuki does not make the same mistake twice."

Anya smiles gratefully up at the Puppet Master and he nods. So she continues with explaining about Lai and how they are after her. She doesn't mention the halfling business or Mallik but she does explain that the group that is after her and her group will also be after Gaara, and eventually, Naruto.

She goes on into saying that they were after something in her home and, as she and Misa escaped, they believe they took it with them. She doesn't mention that what they are looking for is her or the thing that she can lead them to. That would mean explaining things she doesn't know how to explain.

"So, I want to find Naruto-san and keep Lai away from him. Along with the Akatsuki!" she beams and then Sakura asks, "What about _him_?"

"If I wanted to be back with the Akatsuki than I would have just taken Gaara back as a form of payment along with this information. However, that is not want I want, so I suggest you do not suggest that again, Haruno-san." Anya shifts at the cold tone in the Puppet Master's voice and she looks it the dark and unreadable eyes that regard the entire room with distaste.

No one says a word before Kakashi finally asks, "And just how do you plan on finding Naruto? No one has seen him for two years."

A wide grin spreads across Anya's face as she answers, "Trust me, I have my ways."

* * *

So far, so good. I wonder how things are going to get? When will they run into more Akatsuki? How will they react when they see that Sasori is alive and not going to help them? What will happen if they find out about Anya? So many questions and I can't answer...*sighs*...I wish I was a faster typer.

Read and Review

CideanForever


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Twenty-Seven**

* * *

The days that followed were rough. Anya stayed by Gaara's side as he made plans with Shikamaru, the representative from Konoha, on Suna's evacuation. It took three days. On the forth day Gaara told the village, in a calm and collected tone, that they are all heading for the Fire Nation as a precaution to a rising threat. An illness. Sakura spoke up then and explained the 'illness' and why it would be best to leave. Anya, after asking Sasori, learned why the Kazekage lied to his people. The less they worry the better.

It took two days to get everything ready. It was like watching aunts move across a gold surface and as she sat in the window of the Kazekage's office, she could see that they would be out of sight soon.

That was two days ago. Now, as Anya and her small group cross back into the wooded territory that they passed through earlier, Misa asks, "Anya, why are we coming this way?"

The black-haired girl looks over her shoulder at the older woman and her short hair sways around her chin. She grins before answering, "You see, to find Naruto-san, we first must get what Lai is after. It is the key. This thing, a scroll I bet, is what they were after!"

Misa frowns as she says, "But the Keeper would have told me of such a scroll."

Anya's face falls at the mention of the man she adored and she replies, "I thought as much to. But…"

She swallows but pushes it away as she says, "Anyway, with that scroll, we'll be a step ahead! I think the scroll is in the caverns and I overlooked it. I will look again."

Misa frowns before nodding. She can tell that the woman is not convinced.

Sasori, on the other hand, is watching this all transpire with guarded eyes. He can see the false smile that Anya holds. Her new haircut makes her look a bit older but, as he can see, she still is having a hard time letting go of her old life.

It is the memories. He can understand that because he has had a firsthand experience with such things. Being forced to join Akatsuki, leaving his village, killing a kage, it is hard. One tends to try to hold onto something, a memory or a certain way of acting, but in due time they learn to let go. He did. He knows that if he could do that then so could she.

However, he lets his mind drift to other things. The woods they travel in now are heavily shaded and Anya is swinging her arms and humming. A childish, young adult – that is what she is.

Her aloof personality keeps them together. Misa, the concerned one, is the mother of the group and, if a certain black-haired girl isn't concerned, she is the voice of reason. Riko, he isn't so sure what to think on that man. He has never seen him as him. Gaara is the logical one – the leader. Sasori himself is the one with the advice. He can offer insight because he is the oldest. Unless Riko proves him wrong…

He turns his attention back on the girl in front of him as her humming increases in volume and he cannot help but ask himself if she is going to start singing. She seems like that would be something she would do. He isn't turned down because, within fifteen minutes, her voice rises.

The first words out of her mouth are,

"_Forest, Forest, sheltering us with your leaves_," the girl pauses and then continues in a sweet, pleasant-sounding tone, "_Here we walk in your shade, risking nothing in your precious glade, now hear me sing_;"

To be honest, Sasori already thought she was singing. Yet he will admit he is curious. The song is so childish but it is pure…

Then she continues, "_Misa, Misa, Warrior of the Shrine, you are brave and you are mine_;"

Again she pauses and then her voice rises as she sings, "_Kind and Gentle, a mother to me, you came to me when I was only three, and shall stand by my side till the end of time_."

The tune causes the Puppet Master to relax and he can feel Gaara do the same next to him. He can see the awe, the happiness, in Misa even without seeing her face. Riko just continues to walk.

Anya picks up her song after a bit of humming, "_Riko, Riko, Mysterious Chief_,"

She lowers her voice slightly as she continues, "_I know of your power, and I know of your straight, I do not fear for I am brave, You are my teacher, and with you I am safe_."

Again she pauses and he is surprised that when she starts again it is his name that comes up.

"_Sasori, Sasori, Scorpion of the Sand_," she sings and then she continues, "_I found you in a ruin and for that I'm glad_,"

Her voice lifts into a soft, enchanting chime as she continues in a bewitching voice, "_You were a puppet with eyes so sad, yet your heart is strong and pure,"_

Again she pauses as she smiles and continues, "_Your will is good, of that I'm sure, so stand by my side and I promise everything will be alright_."

Then he casts a glance at Gaara to see that the Kazekage is wondering what she will sing about him. It is true that Sasori wonders as well. A part of him is a bit unnerved by how she manages to pull him into her song with so easily.

Finally her voice breaks the humming tune as she sings, "_Gaara, Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand, You dream of a time so strong and grand_,"

She shifts her tune to a lower octave, "_You_ _are a friend, wise and always sure_,"

Again she pauses but her voice lifts, "_You_ _lead with a golden heart, continue on without any doubts_,"

Another pause and then, "_Stick with us and you shall see that this is where you need to be_."

She goes on humming, her voice rising and lifting, and Sasori can see that Gaara looks like he just fell into paradise. They all are a lot more relaxed but she is not done.

"_Mighty Forest, Mighty Forest, I sing this song for free, I have my loved ones with me, so no doubts bother me_" she pauses and continues after a brief pause, "_I know this path is hard but I can't give up, so guide us true, and see us through_,"

She pauses and lifts her hand up. To him it looks like she is greeting the canopy above them but he sees that it is something else as she finishes, "_I promise to return and sing for you_…"

A soft smile crosses the Puppet Master's face even as Misa says, "Anya, that was beautiful!"

"You were listening!" Anya turns red and Sasori's brow lifts into his hairline.

"How could we not?" Sasori asks as he hears something like bones snapping together and turns to eye Riko. The masked man shrugs and he can see Anya smile as she folds her hands behind her.

_She's…cute…_he frowns as those words drift into his thoughts. Yes, cute. He could see why someone would take an interest in her and he cannot even begin to fathom the protectiveness that has been building for the girl. He has not known her long and, surprisingly, her childish antics don't get on his nerves. A part of him thanks Hidan and Deidara for that.

Yet, even as he watches her, he can sense that something is off about her. He knows Gaara has felt it to but the other two companions seem unaware. Maybe that is for the best.

"Of course we were listening, Anya! I always love to hear you sing and you know that!" Misa scolds and Sasori brings his attention back to the bickering females.

Misa has her own charms. Tall, about his own height, and filled out where a woman should be filled out is a defiant attractive quality. Her brown hair, almost black in color, drops past her shoulders and her dark eyes are alert. One would mistake her for a ninja but her choice of weapon is unusual. A najinata is an outdated weapon and not useful against other ninjas.

Then he casts a look at Riko and eyes the staff he carries. Another outdated weapon. A staff would be useless in a fight.

He knows Gaara will be able to hold himself well in a battle due to his sand. He has grown stronger in the two years that Sasori himself has been dead. He can feel it is the Kazekage's chakra.

His eyes land on Anya once more and he eyes the weapon-pouch on her thigh. The straps don't only go around her leg but around her hips as well. With her choice of clothing he has to admit that she will catch the attention of the more, shall he say, impure of individuals.

A thought that disgusts him.

Misa had told him about the incident that happened in a town, one that they will cross over into without a doubt, and the man that targeted her. Although she had not been there herself she had mentioned that two men, wearing the Akatsuki uniforms – she is not aware of that – save her.

He can only guess it to be Itachi and Kisame or Deidara and his replacement. Another thought that disturbs him slightly.

Who has replaced him? And how is Deidara handling it?

"Sasori-san, what did you think?" the moment Anya's voice reaches his thoughts he looks down at the small girl that is, oddly enough, holding onto his hand and walking backwards while looking up at him.

He can also see that the others are waiting. He suspects that they have told her but he is not sure how to word his answer. He does not wish to boast her inflated ego nor deflate it to low that it will make her second-guess herself.

"I enjoyed it." The words leave his mouth and she beams.

Her pink eyes glow in her face as she bounds away. He can hear her saying something about being happy that everyone liked her song.

…"_You were a puppet with eyes so sad, yet your heart is strong and pure,"…_the words return and he frowns.

He had…sad eyes? He supposes that might be true. He had let his baa-Chan end his life with the help of that Haruno girl. He was grateful about being able to rest for once without worrying about someone stabbing him in the back or Deidara blowing up the camp.

Then he was brought back.

Those moments are still strong in his mind. Her energy hadn't been blue. In fact, it looked restrained as it tried to get to him. He had felt the need to protect it.

Is that why he is protective now?

He eyes the girl. Had she been someone else, had he not grown use to these people, he would have been more then content to making them his puppets. Anya above all else.

She holds an unspoiled beauty and lively eyes. Something like that should never be lost to the world as it grows old and dies.

No, beauty is everlasting. Even if the object of desire dies an impression is left on the brain. From that a portrait can be made and it will last forever. It will never be forgotten.

Yes, beauty is everlasting and should never be forgotten. That is where he and Deidara differed.

Anya should never be forgotten. Pure in her sight and pure in the body – she is one of a kind.

He shifts when he feels someone staring at him and turns his attention to the source. He can see that Riko is looking at him and the disapproval coming off of him is unnerving. It is almost like he can sense what goes through his mind and then Sasori mentally slaps himself when he realizes _what_ he was thinking…

…of a young woman, none-the-less. A girl who is hardly half his age.

He nods once to Riko and the man turns. There is something unnerving about that guy. Something that is more off than off can be.

Yes, for as long as he has known the man, he has never once seen his face. He has never seen an ounce of skin on that man.

He has never heard his voice.

Never has he seen his eyes.

Yet, he stands by and he watches Riko. He moves gracefully. He walks the ground like he knows it personality.

Anya is the same. She is graceful in her own way.

He glances between the two when she grabs onto the masked, and cloaked, man's arm and laughs. A pang of anger rushes through him and he brushes aside the need to shakes his head. He is calm and collected.

Not some horny youth looking for a girl.

Yet, as he watches the two, he can sense something about them.

Something different…

Something powerful…

Something…sinister.

Yet, for some reason, he doesn't mind. He has finally found the place he belongs and he will follow this girl, her friends, and her 'loved ones' to wherever it shall lead.

Even if that place is hell itself.

* * *

Another chapter! So, what do you all think of Anya-Chan's song? LOL - I reread, I have an acutal copy of it (I wrote it before I put it up) and I thought it was the cutest thing ever. I know that I switched P.O.V's in this (From Anya to Sasori) and I am sorry if that was confusing. It just sort of happened. Tell me what you all think. Did you like this chapter? What about Sasori's conflict(s)? I'd love to know what you are all thinking!

Read and Review

CideanForever


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Twenty-Eight**

* * *

**~Akatsuki~**

Irritation. That is the word he seeks. It is a word that describes his current emotions that are slowly being fanned into anger. So far they have not been able to get where they want to get. The mountain where the scroll resides is not far from where they are staying but the oversized creatures roaming it are not promising looking. In fact, it looks like they would be walking right into a death trap with 'Kill me – I'm fresh Meat' sighs strapped to their chests and back. The only one who would have the easiest time is Zetsu but that's because he's a cheater.

Kisame groans as he leans back against his log. He glares at the plant-man half hidden in the tree that towers over him. He then turns to look at his silent partner.

Itachi Uchiha, one of the last members of the Uchiha Clan, has his arms folded over his chest and he is leaning back against a tree. His eyes are closed by the dark rings under his eyes tells Kisame that his partner hasn't been sleeping and that means Itachi's eyes have been bothering him again. Not a good sign.

Pein-sama isn't the nicest of people. If Itachi became blind…

He refuses to think of that. He'll just hunt down a medic and tell him, or her, to heal Itachi and then he, or she, won't have to worry about him banging down their door later with a death threat. Yeah, that should work.

Wait, damn it! How the hell can they get a medic in the middle of nowhere?

Kisame sighs as he pulls a nutrition bar out of his bag and bites the end off. The taste of honey greets his tongue and he smiles in sweet bliss. These things are about as good as killing someone when he is in one of his 'moods'. A part of him wonders if this is the same as Itachi's cravings for dango.

The ex-ninja from Mist turns his attention back to Zetsu who, surprisingly, is now on the ground next to him. He eyes the silent and mysterious member with wary eyes. Finally Zetsu turns to face him with those strange yellow irises and Kisame can only wonder if asking the plant-man a question would be a good thing…or a bad thing.

He decides he won't know until he asks, so he questions, "Zetsu-san, can I ask you something?"

The plant-ninja stares at him for a long minute before nodding. "What were those things that attacked us near the mountain?"

Zetsu appears to be thinking it over and Kisame is rather happy to know that, as long as he asks about asking a question, the ninja isn't going to attack him. Or worse – eat him. That would not be a good thing…

"I believe, Hoshigaki-san, that they are demons of some sort. Their purpose I do not know. I have already informed Pein-sama on this dilemma and he finds it most interesting," he pauses a moment and then he adds on, _"He has ordered us not to act. The four of us shall avoid battles with the creatures."_

Kisame blinks a moment before saying, "Four?"

"Yes, Hoshigaki-san, we said four. I count for two people and you and Uchiha-san count for one." He replies and the shark-ninja smirks.

"That's a bit unfair, ne? How come you count for two and not me? Samehada is powerful – " he pauses the small girl's words pass through his head.

_"Ninja-san, you need to mind your sword's emotions to, ne? It sounds sad when it cries!" with those words she bounds away…He, on the other hand, just stands there more confused than ever…He looks over at Itachi who is, as usual, blank...he can sense the slight shift in his chakra that might be a sign of shock._

_"What was that about?" Kisame asks his partner_

"How the hell does Samehada sound sad?" he asks aloud and Zetsu casts a glance over at him that might be the way a person eyes a new insect they have never seen.

That or the 'what the _hell_ are you talking about' look. Knowing Zetsu – it's probably both.

He grasps the hilt of Samehada and sets the blade of the massive sword in his lap. He rests his large, blue hands on the bandaged coverings and frowns. That girl…had touched Samehada and she wasn't attacked.

Her energy wasn't drained.

It is truly confusing. Itachi hadn't known what to think either. Getting him to admit that, however, was harder than fighting those Konoha brats with him drained of half his chakra.

Even with his faithful sword's help and its massive reserve of chakra – it was a hard battle.

"Does it bother you still, Kisame?" the shark looks up to see Itachi's red eyes staring at him.

He nods before saying, "No one, Itachi, no one has _ever_ touched Samehada before without having their chakra pulled away or being cut apart by her rough hide. Yet that little girl…"

He should have known not to talk about this with Zetsu listening.

Should of known but he didn't care. "She had masked her chakra to the point we couldn't sense it, the woman did that to, and that masked guy's staff had a chakra signature of its own!"

Itachi nods before saying, "They might be from a lesser village."

Kisame frowns. That might be possible. He has heard of lesser villages that have ninjas with extraordinary power. He even heard that a few of their forbidden jutsus can kill a person with ease. He has never encountered ninjas from one of these villages but maybe, just maybe, those three people came from one of those villages.

Many turn a blind eye to such villages only because no one sees them as a threat. That they should not cause a problem and, if they do, they can easily be exterminated in the future. That is what he has learned in his long years but those three…

They are different.

Coming from a lesser village just might explain it because, essentially, it makes sense.

That might explain the reason as to why they all could hide their chakra so well that not even Itachi could sense it. They have to be powerful but…

"Stop thinking about it." Itachi's voice breaks through a second time and Kisame grins.

"A lot to think about. The odd way Samehada acted, or didn't, and the creatures that are starting to come up to the surface. They are demons…but I wonder if any of the others have come across them yet." He replies and Itachi closes his eyes as he replies, "Maybe."

A man of few words but a very powerful ninja.

"Hoshigaki-san, your sword…didn't attack that girl? You mentioned something about her during the briefing with everyone else…" Zetsu shifts and the leaves of his Venus Flytrap rustle as if a gentle breeze stirred them.

With a sigh, Kisame explains what happened. How he and Itachi got the ideas from their target, how they didn't even know she was running towards them until she ran into Itachi, the man chasing her, and her odd words. At the end of the brief story he had started to twitch.

"A man who kills cannot stand a man who rapes. You are an odd fish." His gaze snaps onto Zetsu as he snaps, "At least I understand that there are other things to enjoy other than the taste of flesh!"

"_I enjoy many things, Kisame_." The glint that enters the plant-man's eyes is enough to make Kisame scoot away from him.

"Don't look at me like that, Zetsu-san." The words are out of his mouth and Zetsu's lips quirk at the edges in a rough image of a grin.

"Do I unnerve you, Hoshigaki-san?" the white side of Zetsu asks before the black side adds, _"I truly hope not. You need your rest. I would rather not have to _dispose_ of you if you get killed in a battle because unease made you sleepless."_

He sounds like he wouldn't mind that at all. The thought of the ninja 'disposing' of him sends a fresh wave of the creepy-crawlies up his spine but he grins despite himself.

"I did not think raw fish was your taste." He states and Zetsu replies, "I prefer grilled."

Kisame, in answer, takes another bite of the forgotten nutrition bar sitting next to him. It might be best to avoid conversation with the plant-ninja so he directs a question at Itachi, "How long before we take off?"

"Three hours." The two-worded answer reaches him a second later and a sigh escapes the shark ninja as he says, "Alright, since your awake, I'm taking a nap. Wake me when the bastards come knocking."

He drops onto his back, arms rested behind his head, and his eyes close. His cloak, large as it is, does make for an excellent blanket. Not only is it warm but it's also waterproof!

He feels the tug of a short sleep pulling at him and he relaxes. He knows Itachi will keep an eye out for things so he doesn't need to worry – much.

Itachi has always been a good lookout. Getting past his eyes would be as hard as hiding from the Hyuga and their creepy, pupil-less eyes. Not a fun thing to do. Not fun at all…

Sleep settles around him for nearly an hour before he can feel Itachi's hand on his shoulder. The spick in chakra sends his senses back to the living and awake and his eyes fly open.

Itachi sends him a pointed look that he has translated to 'Say a word and I'll kill you'. It is a look that he takes seriously. Itachi's on lookout and he's overly alert to their surroundings.

Kisame slowly pushes his chakra into the ground and into the world around him. He catches faint traces of chakra flickering around them and he can tell from their near undetectable chakra signatures that they are, most likely, tracker ninjas. That or some really skilled rouge that are looking for a major ass kicking...and possibly getting eaten by a hungry man hidden in the trees...

Not a good scenario.

He stays still on his back, Itachi squatting next to him, and Zetsu is wherever the hell he is. He stays silent, his eyes darting about the leafy canopy above him. The glint of steel catches his eye and he rolls out of the way just as Itachi leaps back.

A kunai flicks up out of his sleeve and blocks the shuriken with practiced ease. He leaps back a few steps and hefts his large sword over onto his shoulder.

He pumps more chakra into the land surrounding him and Samehada pumps its chakra into his body as his runs low. Again he picks up several signatures flickering about but, as if they know he is seeking them out, they vanish. His eyes widen a fraction and, from a quick look in Itachi's direction, it is easy to see that he was caught unaware by this as well.

His lips part to reveal a bloodthirsty grin and he tightens his grip on his blade. He channels the chakra into his ears, his eyes, and waits.

And not much time passes before a large, windmill shuriken cuts through the branches of the trees with a near mute scream.

"Now this is going to be fun."

* * *

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy with school that I haven't had any free time since today! Not only that but its also sunday. I have school and It's ten-thrity right now. LOL.

Anyway, you all know my drill, leave me a review and tell me what you think. I also will have a chapter right after this one.

I haven't updated on the other stories yet but they are not finished. I had a few things I had to put in this or I would have forgot and, trust me, none of us would be happy campers if that happened.

Read and Review

Love;  
CideanForever


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Twenty-Nine**

* * *

**~Anya~**

Two days they have been traveling.

Two nights they all have sang.

Forty-eight hours the sand-men have talked.

One hour she has caught Riko watching Sasori.

One day she has seen Misa watching Garra.

One evening when she dosed on Riko.

Another night Sasori's head found a pillow of her lap.

A morning Garra cooked for them all.

Anya leans back against her wooden log and eyes those sleeping around her. The sun is on the verge of rising but she feels no sense of peace. Her thoughts are plagued by the nightmares that she dares not seek.

The gentle sound of the wind moving over the trees meets her ears. The sound of water dribbling over stone from a near-by creek makes her smile.

"Are you not tired?" her gaze flies up to see Sasori watching her with intent eyes.

The past few days he has been most attentive. It almost seems as if he is studying her. She is not sure what she feels about this discovery but she knows she gets this pleasant tingle that travels up and down her spine.

She wrings her hands in her lap as she answers, "I am."

The Puppet Master frowns as he asks, "Then why are you awake?"

She looks up and she also notes that someone else has stirred. A certain masked ninja is watching them and she cannot force down the feeling that Riko doesn't like the man-once-puppet.

She also sees that Sasori senses it to. If he didn't then she isn't sure why he is glaring at her dead friend…a fact that neither Gaara or Sasori are aware of as of yet.

When should she tell them?

It isn't something that she just blurts.

_"Oh, by the way, Riko is a walking skeleton. I hope that doesn't change your opinion on us." _ Yeah, that would fly by with flying colors and, probably, a majority of the colors being red. As in blood red.

"Sleep brings nightmares." She answers honestly.

A frown mars his youthful face and she worries her bottom lip as she wonders how old he really is. He looks like the puppet that was impaled by the swords, a little older than twenty, but she cannot help but ask herself an question. If he made himself a puppet than how old is he?

A question that she asks before he ask of her nightmares.

He eyes her with that same intent look on his face before answering, "If I had not turned myself into a puppet than I would be close to forty."

Anya's eyes widen in shock before a giggle breaks past her lips.

"Sasori-san isn't old at all! He is still cute!" Riko's head snaps up at this comment but she doesn't take notice but she can see a hint of red on his face.

"Anya-san, it is not proper to say such things. I am twice your age." His voice is even but pitched a bit higher but she only replies with a grin on her face.

"Sasori, you can only be twice my age if you aged, ne? You were a puppet so you did not age so, in theory, you are still in your mind twenties!"

The other two whom are asleep are starting to wake and Misa's voice slurs, "What are you doing to make Sasori-san so red-faced, Anya-Chan?"

"I just told him he's cute. That's all." Her innocent reply is as easily heard as it is to see the glowing smile on her face.

A groan can be heard followed by, "Anya, I do not think Sasori-san is used to being called cute."

"Of course he isn't. Akatsuki don't get compliments. The only intimate thing that graces them is from se-" Gaara breaks off and Anya frowns as she asks, "From what?"

Misa sits up with a face as red as the two males sitting with them. Anya blinks in confusion. Riko only shakes his head.

They all get ready for the morning after that and not an hour passes before Sasori says, "What do your nightmares bring you?"

She eyes him a moment before answering, "They show me Keeper-sama…"

Misa also looks up and Anya can feel her gaze on her.

They all know the complete story about what happened. They know about how the Keeper planned to kill her, Lai and her ninjas, but she still has yet to tell them of Mallik…and Riko.

Her and Misa explained it over the past few days and now the mountain is the very place they are walking towards. It is the place that they will this evening.

It is the last place she wishes to go.

"What about the Keeper?" Misa asks and Anya frowns once again before answering, "I see him as the man I thought he was and then I see him killing me…"

"That is the nature of many people, Anya-san." Gaara speaks up but she shakes her head.

"I want to know why he wanted to kill you." Sasori speaks up and Misa, along with Gaara, turn their gaze onto her.

Riko steps in and points in the direction of the mountain. His way of saying, 'less talking and more walking' and it brings a small giggle to her lips.

Within the next hour they are travling through the land that leads to the village that Misa and she first met Sakura.

And the Naruto imposter.

"Anya." Sasori's voice comes from her right and she looks up at him.

"Hai?"

"How do you tend to find Naruto-kun?" he asks and she can tell that he will be storing the answer in his brain.

That he will compare it to his other notes that are stored in that mind of his.

"The mountain has scroll I need and I believe it will point me in the direction of Naruto." She chooses her words carefully but she can see the way the way his eyes darken.

He knows she isn't giving him the whole truth.

And she is sure that Gaara is aware of it as well.

Misa couldn't be none-the-wiser and she is sure Riko already knows. Mallik had said something about him…about him being there this time…

Is it possible that Mallik and Riko know each other?

She turns over that piece of information before eyes the masked warrior with a skeleton face hidden beneath. Riko, as if sensing her staring at her, turns his head in her direction.

If he had an eyebrow she is sure he would lift it.

Then she notices a difference.

Sasori has paused and he looks, and feels, uneasy. Gaara is already next to him, talking, and now Misa and Riko are watching him.

Anya walks so that she is standing by his side and looks up into his face. She can see his dark eyes, clouded with indecision, and she asks, "What is it, Sasori?"

"It appears that we will be running into a problem unless we can find another way around the mountain and up to your temple." He says and Misa frowns.

"Have you sensed something, Sasori-san?"

"He has indeed." Gaara speaks up.

Anya cocks her head to the side as she tries to determine the ninjas' odd reactions and their unease.

She tests the area around them and she sees why they are uneasy.

A powerful chakra source is near and, from the looks of it, there is a battle going on. Anya looks up into the Puppet Master's eyes as she asks, "What is it, Sasori-san? What bothers you?"

"Is there a way around the mountain?" he asks a question of his own.

"There is another path but it will take an extra day to get to it. Why do you ask?" the brunette asks.

Sasori turns so that his gaze lands on all of them before answering, "I ask because there are, just ahead of here, three members of the Akatsuki. And I am sure they have felt Gaara-san and my chakra."

* * *

I said there would be another chapter and, wa-la, here it is. These chapters are shorter than my others and for that I am sorry. No harsh feelings, please. At least it is more than a hundred or so words.

I think that would piss off everyone.

I'll write up the next chapter as soon as I have the time. If anything, check my stories at least once a week. I'll try to have an update of one of them in that time. Cannot promise anything, however. Again, sorry.

Read and Review

Love;  
CideanForever


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Thirty**

* * *

Anya's eyes widen at this news. Three members of Akatsuki, three people whom Sasori had once worked with, are up ahead? Then she frowns. Shouldn't he be relieved about this? That is a question she asks.

His answer is a snort and a clear 'no'.

Gaara, without a doubt, is uneasy. She assumes he is remembering the last battle with Akatsuki and that is had ended with him dead. She can't blame him for being uneasy.

She can feel them closing the distance between them. She knows that Sasori and Gaara feel it as well and she knows that Misa, along with Riko, can feel the tension building.

"Let's run." Anya suggests and both ninjas look at her.

"What?" Sasori's brows furrow and she replies, "You aren't ready to face them so let's run away. I'm sure that Gaara wouldn't mind either. Misa doesn't have enough experience to hold her own against such men and Riko…well, trust me, Riko is someone that you don't want them fighting."

"I agree with Anya-Chan, Sasori-san. Running is the best choice at the moment." Misa places her hand on Anya's shoulder as she says this and Sasori only replies, "It would be unwise to run from them, Misa. They would catch up with us no matter how much ground we put between them and us."

"So you think meeting with them head-first would be wise?" Gaara voices this question and Riko steps up next to him in a way that they all translate as 'I wish to know this as well' but Sasori remains quiet for a moment before saying, "No."

"Then we go around them, evade them somehow, and go up the mountain. They might be too busy with their opponents to take notice of us." Misa suggests and Sasori looks as if he is thinking this over.

"We would be heading in their general direction but go around them. If we move fast enough that might just work." He folds his arms across his chest and Anya nods.

"However, it seems that they are fleeing their opponents." Gaara puts in and Anya says, "That just means we have to move a great deal faster."

They all give her an odd look and she shrugs her shoulders. Riko, in one swift movement, lifts Misa off the ground. Sasori does the same with Anya. Gaara, Sasori, and Riko then leap off the ground and sprint through the woods around them.

Sasori leads the way. To Anya, it makes sense.

He knows these men.

He knows how they fight.

How they think.

He knows them better than the rest of them.

So, in Anya's mind, it makes sense that he would know how to evade them. Gaara, running slightly behind him with his sand splattering the ground to slow down any opponent that might try to come after them, is nearly expressionless. Riko – impossible to tell with that mask on his face.

Her thoughts stay on Gaara. She has yet to hand him the energy to him that Mallik made. In truth, it is a bit scary to her.

She knows that Shukaku is getting stronger. A great deal of the demon's chakra is inside of him now and she knows that Gaara can feel it now.

It has made him confused.

_But when do I give him the stone? _This she asks herself. The confusion has made her uneasy and more than uncertain.

The energy inside of her is Mallik's energy. A part of him lives in her. A part of him gives her so much energy that she can feel the humming song of earth as they fly through the treetops. She can feel Gaara and Sasori's chakra.

She can feel the stolen chakra that Riko now possesses but she can only wonder what it is doing to him. Misa, like her, does not have natural chakra. Her energy is in her movements, her thoughts, and in her weapons.

Perched in Sasori's arms, with the wind whipping her short hair around her face, she can feel every-one's worry. A great deal of the worry is directed at her. The other is at the men heading in their direction and the things chasing them.

Instead of worrying, she settles her ear over Sasori's heart and listens to the nearly inaudible beat of the living organ in his chest. She can feel his hand pressed against the bare skin under her knees and she can feel the heat of his arm against the back of her shoulders. She can feel the essence that makes him up as they run. She can feel the chakra in his body and blood as it pumps through him to help carry them farther away from danger.

_I want to the help, _her eyes close and she lets her breathing even out.

She can help Gaara.

But not now when they're running.

"Sasori, can you get to the mountain?" she asks him and his answer comes a moment later, "I think it is possible."

"If it is possible...get us there quickly. Riko-san," the masked skeleton slips in beside them and she asks, "Can you distract them for a few minutes?"

A nod is her answer and he passes off Misa to Gaara.

Before Sasori can put in a word, Riko vanishes. "What are you planning?"

Anya looks up at her holder and says, "I want to help. If Riko can get them to slow down and if we can get up the mountain, then I think I can do something. I know I can!"

The look on his face doesn't betray what he feels but she can sense the unease in him. She offers a smile and he looks away.

They pick up speed.

"Sasori, do you know who is following us?" she finally asks and she can tell that Misa and Gaara wish to know as well.

Sasori is silent for a moment before he says, "If I am correct, than I believe that it is Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame."

A swear from Gaara only causes more concern.

"Is that bad?" Misa asks after a moment.

"Yes." Both ninjas answer and Sasori elaborates, "Zetsu works alone. Itachi and Kisame are two of the strongest in the Akatsuki. Put them together,"

"And we are as good as dead." Gaara finishes and Anya's face pales.

They continue on in silence and the occasional rumble of chakra alerts them of Riko's attacks. She already knows that the three Akatsuki do not stand a chance. Riko's dead but still fighting.

That doesn't leave a good opening to those who are still alive. In fact, Anya can say she feels sorry for anyone who has to face him in battle.

So, instead, she focuses on the three chakra signatures closing the distance between them. She can already tell that Riko is somewhere in the distance before them and it is slowly them down a considerable amount. Now if only it would stop them for a bit.

She frowns and then her gaze snaps up to Sasori. He was a part of Akatsuki once upon a time. Now he's on her side, helping her do what Mallik asked of her, but she knows that no one knows the full truth behind everything.

It's better this way.

It makes it safer for them.

Her family.

Her loved ones.

These are the people she would give her life to protect.

And, above all else, she knows they feel the same way.

She knows that Sasori and Gaara would slaughter anyone who would try to harm her. She knows Misa would allow herself to die if it means she will live. Riko, being dead, can't die but he would fight till he falls apart in order to save her.

That would be a bit of a shocker for someone. To see their opponent suddenly break apart and lie on the ground. Then they would see the bones.

The looks on their faces would be worth a thousand laughs.

The thought of it brings a giggle to her lips and Sasori's eyes snap down at her. Still half-lidded but an undeniable shade of gray. It gives him this mysterious but sleepy look.

"What is it that you find amusing?" he asks and she just says, "I had the silliest thought."

His brow raises.

"I was thinking of skeletons attacking people and then falling apart. The looks on their faces would be funny." True but she knows he doesn't know that she means Riko.

His only answer is the quirk of his lip that expresses a half-grin.

"Save your silly thoughts for a more proper time, if you don't mind. I don't think Gaara or I would like being killed because we're laughing so hard that we don't see them sneak upon us."

Misa laughs and Anya just grins before exclaiming, "To the mountain!"

* * *

It has been so long - from the last posting of this story. Things are about to get rough. For those who do not read my other stories, I have not been feeling well. For those who do and already know this and posted 'get wells' then "Thank you!" I am trying. Anya, as usual, does not take things seriously.

Sasori cracked a joke. About time.

And Riko - what the hell is he doing with explosives?

I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Read and Review

Love;  
CideanForever


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Thirty-One**

* * *

**~Akatsuki~**

He paces amongst his study, hands folded behind him, and the only sound is the click of his toe-less boots on the polished floor. He can feel his partner's eyes on him, a tad warmer since it is only the two of them, and he pauses. He turns slightly to catch her gaze and she shakes her head. He lets a frown show before pushing it away with a twist of his lips.

They're late.

The time of posting was fifteen minutes ago. Itachi has never failed to check in with him. That's Hidan's job. The fool. He sometimes questions himself as in why he let that foul-mouth imbecile join his organization.

Then he shakes his head.

Hidan might be a bit dense but he is immortal. He proves his usefulness on his missions with his partner. He has yet to actually fail a mission. Sadly, he has never completed one on time.

Itachi, however, is slowly being a problem. His eyes are failing him.

Kisame – he seems a bit more at ease. He is planning something; that much Pein of the Akatsuki is sure of.

Deidara, he is the same as Kisame. There is no doubt about that but he is unwise to Tobi's true origins or purpose in the Akatsuki. If it was any other way then Tobi would have taken care of it by now.

Unless the bomber has proven to be craftier than they first thought. That would be a problem.

Sasori, it is unfortunate that he died in battle. He was a most promising man with many ideas that had, over the years, made all of them that much more powerful. His poisons are most missed.

Pein lets out a light sigh as he pauses before his desk when the coped scroll from the Lost Area rests. He is pleased that Zetsu had made him a copy. He, like Zetsu, is having the most difficult time reading what it says. The information is misleading at most. Speaking only of the past. It has no order to it and he assumes it is done on purpose. Why would someone seek anything in this if there is no actual order to it?

Besides the copied scroll is another one with his neat scrawl across the pages. He has taken the weeks give to slowly try to put everything in order. When he thinks he has solved a part of it some-thing new jumps out and disrupts the process he has created.

It is most annoying.

He has even gone to the point of writing down every location mentioned in the scroll of a separate piece of paper. He has written down names, dates, and other information that might be useful.

He collapses into his chair behind his desk and picks up the quill. The black-tip writing utensil has gone unused in two days. It is something that causes the vein in his forehead to throb.

"Pein," his partner stops before continuing, "Do you wish me to check on Itachi and the others?"

His gaze moves up to his partner, Konan, and he answers her with a simple order, "Do as you wish."

**~Itachi's Group~**

The ground surges up once more. Itachi easily dodges it and dunks under the snapping jaw of a demon that is currently chasing them. Kisame, only a few feet ahead of Itachi, cuts through a large chunk of stone that comes hurtling his way. His annoyance is more pronounced than Itachi and Zetsu's combined.

"Damn it all to hell!" he roars as he slices through another demon and spins to smash the side of Samehada into another flying boulder.

His grip on Samehada tightens as he twists to bat away another flying demon before twist, once again, to slice right through a tree.

"What the hell! Stop throwing this shit at us, you bastard!" he roars at the unidentified attacker up ahead of them.

"Kisame, yelling will not solve this." Itachi's calm voice carries to him despite the overly loud roaring of the demons and explosives that surrounds them.

"Yeah, well, who cares? Maybe – shit!" he twists to avoid a blade made of stone aimed at his throat but the attacked, attacked to it, vanishes before he can see him. Or her.

"The hell?" he leaps over another fallen branch.

"The chakra that we felt earlier," a pause, _"Is up ahead."_

Zetsu sinks back into the ground and Kisame scowls at nothing. He twists to throw a few kunai and he can feel the searing heat of Itachi's fire-based jutsu. The blocks of earth rising up around them would be Zetsu.

"This totally sucks." Kisame groans when a blade rips through the flesh of his thigh.

**~Akatsuki~**

"What the fuck do you mean, _go after them_!" Hidan's booming voice explodes and Kakuzu snaps out, "If you would listen, than you would know what Konan-san has to say! Now shut up before I remove your head!"

The flickering silhouette of Konan gazes back at them and her voice drifts out from the black form, "I was informed by Pein-sama that you two are to back up Itachi and Kisame. There is to be no argument against this. I have already informed Deidara and Tobi to be ready to go to their aid if it is needed."

"But _why us_?" the silver-haired man whines.

"Because your leader ordered it so." With that she fades and Kakuzu sighs.

Hidan leans back against his weapon and rests on foot on the blade. He looks over at his partner before looking back at the ground. Signs of another headache are appearing.

"Damn, this sucks." He grumbles as he swings his scythe up onto his shoulders.

"Agreed."

With that Kakuzu and Hidan exit the cave and step out into the wilderness. They turn towards their need direction and with a burst of chakra, they soar through the air.

All the while Hidan eyes his surroundings.

_What is this awful feeling, _he asks himself as he leaps onto a thick branch of a tree.

**~Deidara~**

The gentle change in tide with the wide tells Deidara much. The coloring in the air as it dances within his hair tells him that fall is approaching and that smells that lift from the ground so far below hint at a village. Tobi, sleeping on the back of the clay-bird, has been quiet since Konan informed them to be ready to aid Itachi. The very thought of that name sends Deidara's humor to the earth is a red rage of imaged death.

Oh how he hates that over-confident Uchiha.

Instead, he turns his thought to his art. The beautiful colors that the sky at sunset offers, the way the clouds form shapes, and the hues of grass so far below him.

These thoughts sooth him.

A light groan drags him from his thoughts and he chances a look over his shoulder. Tobi is stirring and now, sitting up, he stretches. The mask is firmly in place.

He turns back around so that his partner does not see the frown on his face. Tobi – he cannot image how he got into the Akatsuki. He is hyper, childish in many ways, and avoids fighting.

The rare instances he _has_ seen him fight he wishes he was not there to witness it. The man is a monster and impossibly strong. He seems to be able to predict his opponents attacks before the man or woman themselves know they are going to use it. It reminds him of the Uchiha brats.

But…it couldn't be…could it?

Itachi and Sasuke are the last of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi murdered everyone _but_ his brother. It all confuses him but, on a few rare occurrences, he swears he has seen a hint of red in the eyehole of Tobi's mask.

That always turns his insides to ice.

And now he can't get rid of the one feeling that is making him giddy. That something good is about to happen. Inside, no matter how hard he tries to stomp it down and crush the feeling, he feels that something very good is soon to take place. He feels that his chance is about to arrive.

He just needs to keep a clear head and wait for it.

Yeah, waiting has always been his best trait.

Just a damn good thing no one knows about that.

The fool that outfoxed everyone; they don't even know it yet.

And they won't realize what's going on till it's too late.

That thought alone brings a sadistic grin to the blonde bomber's face.

* * *

Another chapter finished. First question - what do you all think of the various P.? Would you just prefer one per chapter or do you want me to put this type of P.O.V style throughout the story. Also, I was wondering if I should try Riko's POV...just a suggestion.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.

Read and Review

Love;  
CideanForever


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Thirty-Two**

* * *

**~Anya~**

The slopping rise of the mountain's path brings back unpleasant memories. The thick fog that slowly drizzles along the curving paths has made them slow down to a walk. Sasori still has a hand on Anya just to be sure that she won't fall off the edge. Gaara has Misa in hand with the same intention. Both ninjas know that they cannot risk anything.

Sasori, however, knows that this will offer only a few problems to Kisame. Being a ninja who specializes in water-based attacks, he will be able to clear out a large part of the mist. The main problem will be stopping the mist that takes its place.

Itachi will have the most problems. Yes, he knows an insane amount of jutsus, but his eyes are surely bothering him by now. He wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha is blind with his Sharingan.

Zetsu, he is a problem all on its own. The plant-nin can travel underground and the fog cannot reach him there. However, he is sure that he will stay next to Itachi and Kisame because he travels with them. It would make sense. He would be the one to make sure they are both fine when the step into the mist.

But he would know how far ahead they are of them.

A bad thing with a whole set of new problems.

His main concern, however, is the fact that the whimpers coming from Anya are getting more and more frequent. She started shaking nearly an hour ago. She had even found a way to place her small hand in his and slip into the curve of his side. She hasn't moved since.

And, in a way, he is more content with her right at his side. He can pull her to safety much quicker this way. A part of whispers that he is just prefers her to be close to him. That she makes him feel accepted and wanted.

A feeling he has never had.

It is something that he has always longed for and never knew about it until she brought him back from the dead. That oblivion of his death is gone. But not forgotten.

Another whimper from her draws his attention and Gaara and Misa slow their strides till they are next to him. The worry is clear as day on the elder female's face and Gaara, as calm as he comes off to be, cannot hide the hint of worry in those dull green eyes.

He also knows that they can see the worry in his eyes.

There is no way for him to hide it. He only wishes he knew a way to stop the torment that is plaguing her body. To comfort her troubled thoughts.

"Is it getting worse?" Misa asks softly and he nods.

"Whatever we are seeking at the top of this mountain is affecting her." Gaara says but his words come slowly.

"So it would seem." Sasori answers evenly and Misa replies, "We are trying to obtain a scroll that is on top of a mountain is a cavern. The last time we were up there was when ninjas disguised themselves as one of our sisters from another temple. They killed everyone but Anya and I – we had managed to escape."

They continue on in silence.

Sasori glances back down at Anya when she stumbles and he sighs. With one swift movement he is cradling her in his arms. The pace picks up and he can see a faint shape ahead of them. A shape of a building but the smell of death hangs heavy in the air.

And he has come to realize one other thing; the three Akatsuki members are closing the gap with alarming speed. This is information that he shares with his comrades.

**~Riko~**

The ground passes by in a blur. The thin folds of his cloak billow around him as he races up the pass of the mountain. The three Akatsuki members are about ten minutes behind him.

He has to get Anya to the temple without delay.

Mallik-sama made sure that he was well-aware of the consequences of failure this time. Not only for him but for everyone involved. The thoughts of how this will all end, however, twists in his mind like an incurable sickness.

He whirls around, left hand gloved and rising, and points his staff at the sky. Then he slams the butt of the staff to the ground and silver energy licks the staff before entering the ground. Not a moment passes before beasts claw through the crawl through he ground. Skeletal like him. Dead like him.

And hungry.

He knows that these creatures will not kill the men following but it will slow them down. They all have a greater purpose ahead of them. This is how it must be. He cannot have them die early. No, that would not do. With a mental link between himself and his dead warriors, he orders them to attack anyone that tries to follow him.

He spins around and races up the slop. With sure-footed movements, he leaps up the side of the cliff and each boulder that meets under his feet brings him that much closer to his charge and her slowly growing guardians.

He continues onward, towards the first point of five, and stops atop of a large bolder that overlooks Anya's huddled form in Sasori's arms. If he had the skin to do so, he would scowl at the sight.

He cares not for that man. Or the other one.

Misa he tolerates.

All of them he will tolerate because they are Anya's. They have yet to prove themselves to him.

Gaara, he only cares that Shukaku lives. Without Gaara the beast will go back to the Akatsuki and his lady's job will be all that harder.

He does not wish her any more hardship.

No more pain.

And that is sure to come with those men and the ones that are likely to come in the distant future.

She is a beauty and her mind calls to those who are willing to try to understand the mysteries in it. It called to him once, so long ago, when he was alive.

It called to him when she was someone else.

And, like him, it will call too many. It has already woven around Sasori, it spins around Gaara, and it will continue to ensnare many others.

It is only a matter of time.

**~Itachi~**

The ground blurs in with the rest of his surroundings. Kisame races ahead of him, clearing the path he needs, but his attention is more focused on the flickering figure above them. The one that he cannot pinpoint no matter how hard he tries.

The malevolent energy coming off that thing causes his skin to crawl. He can tell that Kisame can feel it and Zetsu has stayed under the ground since they came close to it.

A few times he has seen the black material of its cloak.

Another time he saw the black mask.

Once the staff nearly hit him in the face.

The cry of alarm from Kisame drags him to the present as he sees something large slam into his partner. Zetsu, seconds later, shoots out of the ground with a creature with the same structure following him close behind.

One flies out of the rock wall next to him with its jaws wide open. He easily dunks under it and his kunai clicks off a bone. His eyes widen.

His hands shoot through a load of hand signs and then his chest expands. Not a moment later passes before wire-hot fire explodes from his mouth. It is often easier to attack without the use of calling out the attacks name.

It proves useful in moments like these.

Kisame and Zetsu are the same. Attack after attack shooting out of them and it bites into the walking dead. This, he is certain of, is not natural.

"Zetsu, where are they coming from?" Kisame roars over the sounds of battle.

The plant-nin doesn't get time to answer for one of the creatures slam into him and the fangs dig into his exposed shoulder. Kisame, close enough to help, forces the thing to fly by swinging his sword into it like a bat hitting a ball.

Effective.

Finally he turns, more fire raging past his lips, and he shoots off a couple of Kunai. He leaps over a few but the hair on the back of his neck starts to stand. Then he hears it.

A soft hum fills the air.

The words 'resonate' echo and the creatures are backing away. The pebbles on the ground are rattling now and soft pulses fill the air. It brushes against his skin like a lover's caress.

A warning rings in his head.

The fog is being pushed away. It rolls past his hips and the path is clear before him. On these winds is the unmistakable scent of death.

The soft chant is increasing in sound and the ground starts to rumble. He manages to get to his partner's side and Kisame, as tall as he is, is forced to place chakra in his feet to stay standing.

Zetsu, for some reason, is still above ground.

And that's when it happens. A loud explosion echoes, sends them sprawling to the ground, and a burning light explodes at the top of the mountain. A burning light made of fire.

And then the sound of war-drums fill the air.

* * *

LIke I said, things are getting rough. And, crap, Riko is scary. Like - I want to hide in a corner and never come out. However, he leaves many questions, doesn't he?

He knows Mallik!

For those who do not remember Mallik (since he has only been in once) he is the Demon King. The tailed beasts (all nine of them) father.

I wonder - can anyone quess what is about to happen?

And what's wrong with Anya!

And I think someone likes her...(singsong voice)

Read and Review

Love;  
CideanForever


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Thirty-Three**

* * *

**~Anya~**

A scream rips through the air as she is sent hurtling through the air. Anya, bloodied and battle worn, cannot image how things came down to this. She cannot even think of how this monster came up from the ground and roared a challenge. She cannot recall how Misa was knocked unconscious or how the monks and maidens of the temple rose to battle her and her standing companions. She only knows that they are far stronger than her and that this is a losing battle.

She manages to force herself to her feet and she ignores the blood that drips from her chin. Her limbs quake with the power that is pulsing out of the ground. She knows, above all else, that the scroll is near and that the only thing standing between it and her is the monstrous creature that she is currently facing in battle.

She can see Sasori's shape blurring as he battles, Gaara is surrounded and covered in his sand, and Riko, well, he hasn't shown himself yet. She wonders if he is still holding back the other men from the Akatsuki.

Her gaze darts between the dead that are now fighting as if they are alive and the giant skeleton that she swore she and Riko fought from that night. A night that no longer haunts her dreams.

Instead, she turns her gaze to the monster bearing down on her, and she lifts a borrowed staff from a felled monk.

"I can do this…"

**~Itachi~**

The sounds of battle ring out from the temple that hovers in the distance and Itachi, along with Zetsu and Kisame, dodge yet another attack. The cloaked figure has been them much trouble as they forced their way up. He, as they have come to assume, is silent but his attacks are relentless.

In fact, they are sure he is the one conjuring the dead to battle them.

They are sure that he is the one who is responsible for all of this.

Yet, even as Itachi thinks this, Kisame's thoughts are on another note. He is sure that he has seen this cloaked figure once before. He has sure he has seen that rippling cloak, those smooth movements, and that always-silent speaker.

Then it hits him – the little girl. The one who told him that his blade cried. That figure was with her and that other woman!

It only takes a moment to pass that information on to Itachi and Zetsu, battling next to him, only casts him a curious look before smashing open another creature's skull. The black blood drenches him on impact. Kisame, still for only a moment, casts a glare at the bi-colored man covered in a plant before throwing himself back into the battle.

Kisame has long since stopped using his chakra. The undead warriors they face have proven that they get a great dealer stronger if faced with their chakra. Instead, he uses his massive sword and even more massive body to break through them. Itachi, enhancing his body's strength with chakra, kicks and punches them apart.

The closer they get to the top the louder the battle up there gets. They can hear the sounds of explosives and many blades clashing. If things were different, Kisame would be enjoying himself.

However, one finds little enjoyment due to the fact his opponents are already dead.

"Damn it, this just sucks."

**~Sasori~**

With a flick of his middle finger, the puppet's blade flashes up to block another blow from the dead maiden's attack. He turns, using his puppet manipulation techniques as his own defense and offense, and scowls. It didn't take long for him to understand that he couldn't apply chakra fuel attacks, like fire or water, to attack due to the fact that these attacks only get fuel from it.

Instead, he dances about the field like an idiot. He parries and dunks and spins out of harms way and lands very few blows of his own. If anything, his attacks seem to be for defense only.

Gaara, on the other hand, is having much better luck. With Shukaku coming back, the sand has a will of its own once more. It rises, it batters, it crushes, and it buries any who are dumb enough to stand in the sand's ravenous path.

On several occasions, he and Sasori have landed back-to-back, and then pushed off each other. At times he wishes that Rock Lee was here. He would have proven to be a handful for these monstrosities.

But, alas, not all things work in his favor.

**~Riko~**

He sits atop of the temple massive doorway and the wall that lines it stretches farther than he can see. He cannot remember the last time he had stood where he stands now. He cannot remember the last time he had the pleasure of seeing a battle such as this. A great deal of him wishes to jump in front of his lady and fight the monster for her but, as he knows, he can do no such thing.

Mallik had made it clear that she has much to learn on her own.

That the power lying in her blood now can only be awakened if she is truly put in danger. She has yet to realize much about her mission. She has yet to learn about this world and the dangers in it.

His only concern is those who will soon pursue her.

This Akatsuki – the three following will soon see what this 'scroll' really is. They will see that it will hold many questions for them, for their leader, and they will, without a doubt, report back to their leader. And that is when the true battle will start.

He lets out a muted sigh before eyeing the three figures at the gate's entrance. The dead before them and behind them will take some time getting through.

His gaze, once more, returns to Anya. He shifts when he sees that she has, once again, been thrown to the ground. He nearly leaps off his perch when he sees the skeleton's massive foot slam upon her.

Yet he holds himself back.

If she cannot survive a battle such as this than he, and Lord Mallik, have placed their hopes onto someone who is incompetent. If she cannot solve this battle on her own then she is better off dead for the battle that are to come will make this look like a child's game.

A slight movement catches his attention and he shifts slightly. A kunai hisses past his face and his gaze moves down to the bi-colored thing that is a ninja. The sight of such an unsightly thing causes his nonexistent stomach to churn.

With another muted sigh he sends more of his attackers after them for it seems that they have managed to get a bit too close for comfort. If anything, he only wants them to see only a bit of the actual battle.

He doesn't want them to take an interest in his ward. In his lady.

No, he wouldn't like that one bit.

With a snap of his gloved fingers a horde of skeletons comes from the ground to surround the three Akatsuki members and Riko turns back to watch the battle with a weary heart.

* * *

I know, short chapter, and for that I'm sorry. Anyway, here's another chapter of the growing Valley of Ashes. A great battle is taking place but it seems that Riko, who is starting to scare even me (his creator), has left some more questions. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter.

Read and Review

Love;  
CideanForever


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers: **Any suggestions, leave in review. Any idea for pairings, leave in review. Flame me - I'll hunt you down and make you regret it. XD

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Thirty-Four**

* * *

**~Anya~**

The ground rumbles with each blow of the giant hammer on the ground. The blond seeping out of her side causes little problems now that she ignores it. Her only thoughts have to deal with the giant heap of bones swinging a hammer that is three-times her size. Swings and swings and swings it around like it is a toy. A part of her silently hopes that it will hit itself. A thought caused by her childish nature.

She swiftly leaps off to the side – avoiding a mighty blow aimed at her. From time to time, she sees Misa's hissing weapon separate bone head from bone neck. That is often followed by Sasori's crushing sands or Sasori's endless amount of puppets that he has built on their way here.

And Riko still isn't here.

Her lips purse as she dunks under the giant's next swing. How can she beat this thing? How can she get it down and make it _stay_ down?

She has tried hitting its knees. She fractures the bones on its ankles and wrists. The only problem – whatever she breaks heals over in a matter of minutes.

Her borrowed staff, held lightly in her left hand, has been of little help. She has parried blows from the smaller, _much smaller_, skeletons but that is as much as it can truly do.

No, she needs another way of attacking.

But what?

What can she possibly do that will make a difference? How can she fight this thing, this monstrous creature with such strength, and win?

She leaps to the side, rolls to the front, dunks, jumps, and everything else she can think of to avoid being hit. She has even tried holding onto the hammer. That only resulted in her being thrown across the cleaning like a ragdoll.

Not a pleasant feeling.

Finally she turns her attention to her surroundings. Only by casting small glances but, after long minutes, she is starting to get an idea of what everything looks like.

Broken buildings, charred grounds, deep holes from massive hammer hits, and other such things makes up the once peaceful landscape.

"I can do this." She repeats this several times.

Then a thought clicks into her head. Maybe, just maybe, she can try a different approach. Maybe she can try something she has never tried…but first, she needs to get a bit of distance between herself and her massive opponent.

She leaps back nimbly, dunking under skeletons and darting behind puppets, and attempts to clear her mind. She searches for something inside of her thoughts. Searches for anything that can tell her about the foreign energy coursing through her veins.

Minutes pass before she brushes over the dark and twisting energy. She can feel it surge against her consciousness as she brushes it, taps at it, and then, with a light pull, it shifts.

Mallik's energy.

It is such a deep shade of purple that it is black. It surges within her as she lets it flow from her center into her spiritual pathways. She notices a difference imminently.

Especially when the hammer comes down upon her.

One moment, her eyes are wide and she is making a move to get of the way.

The next moment – she slams into the wall across the clearing.

Anya slumps to the ground, dazed, and manages to roll over to see the giant skeleton looking this way and that. Looking for her.

_It didn't hit me? _Then she remembers the energy flow in her limbs, how is pulsed as she pushed off the ground, and the blinding speed.

And she casts a look at the way behind her and how there is a crater in it.

"That is sweet." She whispers before standing.

The skeleton, finally picking up her location, turns to look at her. Well, in her general direction due to the fact that it doesn't have eyes, and lets out a roar.

The aftershock sends everything crashing to the ground. Everything and everyone.

She struggles to get to her feet. Struggles against the insane amount of energy pulsing out of that thing and slamming into her and her comrades. She fights it, pushes at it, and manages to get to her feet. Her eyes narrow and settle on the skeleton.

"It's on." She practically hisses before launching herself at it.

**~Riko~**

If he had lips, he would smile.

He had just witnessed, and felt, Mallik-sama's energy pulse within his ward's body. She has decided to take another route to finish this battle. It pleases him endlessly.

Then he twists.

He snatches the thrown shuriken out of the air and hurls it back at the black-haired ninja down below before pushing himself off the ledge. They are closer. It would seem his summons, all dead like he, are not working at keeping them away from the battle.

So he will take up the task to keep them back for as long as he can.

The air snaps at his cloak and, luckily, his hood stays up. He sends a small burst of blue-silver chakra to his feet and cushions his landing. Within seconds, his staff cuts through the air.

A kunai connects and the black-haired male grits his teeth as he is pushed back.

Riko, with a small burst of energy, follows through with the attack. A grunt comes from the ninja as he is thrown back and the other one, the one with the blue skin, grabs onto him so he isn't thrown off the ledge.

With a deft signal of his hand, his summons pull away from the three ninja to circle them. That only leaves them facing him, a black-cloaked figure with a mask, as an obstacle.

"Hell, I knew it. I saw you once – with that kid." The blue-skinned one says and Riko casts a glance at him.

Yes, he recalls.

However, it seems that his silence only causes them to shift in anger. His silence is mistaken for being rude.

He finally gives a slight bow of his head as an answer before standing upright. It is easy to see that these three take it as an answer as well.

"Why do you interfere with Akatsuki?" Blue-Skin asks again and Riko pauses.

Akatsuki? What type of word is that?

"I do not believe that he tends to answer, Hoshigaki-san." The bi-colored man finally says before adding, **"Let us rid ourselves of this bothersome person."**

A shuriken slices through the air once more and he tilts his head to the side. It grazes the side of his cloak, stirring the black silk, and he flips his staff in his hand.

He shoots forward, aiming to disable, but not to kill.

The butt of his staff crashes into the tallest man's temple before the hard shaft gets the bi-colored man's throat. The both crumble to the ground – one gasping for breath while the other just lies there is a painful daze. No doubt he will have a headache later after that.

He flips his staff once more as he turns to the smallest one – the raven-haired one. The one that will most likely be the biggest problem.

He is right on that for when he swings his staff, the male side-steps it. His burning red eyes glare at him and, if Riko had the means to do so, he would be grinning like a madman.

How he loves a challenge.

**~Anya~**

As she had expected, Mallik's energy is potent. Dangerous. Unpredictable. With every movement, every swing, the energy laced in it surges. It ripples out, surrounds her, and even consumes those who cannot get out of the way fast enough.

_This is incredible, _in awe with the energy of a demon that courses through her blood, Anya easily dunks under a swing of the skeleton.

She has never moved this fast. She has easily stepped aside, the weapons grazing her cheek as a result, and easily flickering out of the more dangerous attacks. Or to avoid making her first mistake of flying into a wall – something she really wants to avoid at all costs.

It had hurt.

A lot.

She has even found a way to push that energy into her small fists but it is hard to make it stay there. It flickers in and out. Actually hitting something with a chakra-enhanced fist is near impossible.

But she is leaning to hold it. To control it.

Didn't Sasori call this Chakra Control?

She carefully leads that energy through her body. She keeps a large amount in the center of her body, the core, and lets it slip into the rest of her. Now, with a larger amount in her arms and legs, she is able to move faster and deal deadlier blow with her fists.

A useful skill.

She only wonders why she didn't try this ahead of time.

She leaps out of the skeleton's way before launching herself forward. She pulls her fist back, pumps more of Mallik's dead energy into it, and swings.

Her fist makes contact with the skeleton's thighbone and it cracks with that one hit. She sweeps in, quickly, to lay the second hit. The bone snaps before it can even regenerate.

That continues, on and on and on, till she has finally removed a few bones. Disabling it in a way. It is odd to think of it as crippled.

Finally, she sees an opening as it tilts back.

She leaps up, the energy in her limps pulsing with intent, and she races up and over bones towards the creatures armored chest. She skids to a halt, and slams an energy-laced fist into the area where the heart would reside if it was alive.

Instead of pausing, or jumping away, she channels the chakra out of her. Pumps it into the skeleton's chest cavity and continues to do so when she sees the bones cracking. Spider web-like cracks litter the hard, white, bones and she shoves another hard wave of energy into it.

And, with one last crushing blow, she slams her free fist into the bone.

* * *

Wow - this is a long chapter compared to the others before it. Not the longest. Far from it. But, still, it is longer than it has been in a while. I have only two POVs in this one. Does it fit better this way? Tell me what you all think.  
And what about Anya's discovery with Mallik-sama's chakra? Or her crashing into the wall...lol. That makes me laugh when I visulize it.  
And, tell me dear readers, what do you think will happen in the next chapter?

Read and Review

Love;  
CideanForever


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers**: Here is chapter thirty-five and it is long as hell to me. Most chapters are only a thousand words - give a few hundred. This, however, is far above that! I really liked writing this chapter. It was fun. I just hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I liked writing it.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Thirty-Five**

* * *

Kisame felt the blast before he saw it, and he had thought it to be one of the most beautiful things he has ever witnessed in his life. It is something even Deidara would appreciate. That glowing, pulsing entity reached up, stretched, as if it was trying to touch the sun. The sight of it entranced him. It made him forgot for a moment about the masked enemy that struck him in the head with his staff, it made him forget that it slammed that staff into Zetsu's throat, or the fact that Itachi himself was having a hard time dealing with this odd person and his unsettling fast reflexes. When the actual sound of the explosion washed over him, it wasn't as harsh as he thought it would be: instead, it was a deep vibrating hum of raw energy and blazing fire. It reverberated throughout his entire body, a feeling so strange washed over him, and he was unable to tear his eyes away from the bright light even after it began to fade.

Now he stands next to his partner and Zetsu, standing a few feet in front of him, are all entranced by the events unfolding right before them. The skeletons and bone-made animals they had fought fall apart one by one and Kisame is shocked by the booming voice that explodes across the mountain top.

"Who dares disturb my grave!"

He and his two partners, along with the masked-cloaked guy, easily cross the area and enter the Temple's courtyard. The sight that they are greeted with makes Kisame drop his sword.

A dragon, a _freaking_ black _dragon_, is perched at the top of the jagged rocks hundreds of feet above them. How he failed to notice it on the other side of the wall, he does not know.

"Holy shit." His voice is low and Itachi, standing next to him, is as stiff as a board.

Despite how far up the creature is, it is so large that he can see the details of its eyes. And the pulsing red jewel around its neck.

He watches, shocked and unsure of how to act, as the unnaturally long tail snaps in the air before settling down the rock wall a second time. The tip of it, shaped like an arrow head, rests only a few feet above his head. He also takes in the sharp spikes that run up its tail onto its muscled back, up farther onto its neck, and how it stops on the top of its head where two large spikes rise behind each eye.

"This is fucking messed up." He says, sounding like Hidan for only a moment, before Zetsu and Itachi say, "Agreed."

Then, to their shock, a small and obviously female voice declares, "It is I who disturbs your grave!"

Kisame's head whips to the side, beady eyes searching, and then he sees her. He knows he could never forget the child that had been chased by that pedophile stands at the center of the clearing pulsing with violet chakra and her hair, as black as he remembers it, is a great deal shorter. And, from what he is able to tell, that child is no child.

The cloth that made up her top is torn open in the front and the sides flap around in the wind. He can see only a side profile of her but it is easy to tell that she is not a child; the swell of her bound breasts is proof of that.

He watches as the dragon slowly twists its long neck to look down at her. The red eyes, the same color of red as the stone on its neck, sparks like captured fire. Then, as he watches, a deep, rumbling laugh echoes across the ground.

"You?" he watches as the massive, clawed, front paw of the beast steps off the rock that it is crouched on to slowly climb its way down to the ground.

He sees the brown-haired woman moving back, stumbling over her feet, and then the Kazekage and…

"_Holy shit, it's Sasori_!" he exclaims when his gaze falls on the 'should-be' dead puppeteer.

The red-head's attention snaps to him and dull eyes widen. Itachi and Zetsu, each standing next to him, looked surprised. Well, as surprised as someone in Akatsuki can look.

His gaze darts to the brown-haired woman and then to the Kazekage before landing on the child.

Itachi actually steps forward. The look on his face is far from being friendly or questioning.

It sweeps past anger into an infuriated, pissed off, enraged Uchiha who sees him as a traitor. Sasori has every mean of contacting them. But he didn't.

Instead, he stands here with his puppets at hand, and just looks at them as if they are strangers.

"It's been a while, Sasori-san." He says when they close the distance so that they are in each other's hearing range.

"It has, indeed." Comes the calm and oddly content answer.

Sasori – content?

"Sasori," his gaze turns to the brown-haired woman at the same time as the Puppet Master.

"Hai, Misa-san?" polite as usual.

"We need to back up. All of us. Can you get Gaara?" Kisame watches as Sasori nods and, after a few more exchanged words with the woman named Misa, his puppets vanish.

Misa closes the distance between them and then she is next to the masked man who, he figures, might get along with Tobi.

"Riko-san, are they…" the one they fought, Riko, only holds a hand up and then points are the very edge of the clearing before making his way in that direction.

The woman follows behind him without a question.

"Coming?" she calls over her shoulder at him and, for a moment, he hesitates. Then, seeing Itachi and Zetsu following, he goes after them. Only a few moments pass before Sasori and the Kazekage are standing along the wall near them.

"Misa-san, what is the meaning of this? Anya is out there –" The only woman among the group at the wall holds up a hand for silence and, to Kisame's growing astonishment, they all go silent.

Sasori and Gaara fold their arms over their chest and Riko, silent as ever, leans into his staff. Misa then says, "This is something none of us can interfere in."

"And why is that?" Itachi asks the question but he picks up a hint of mockery in that tone.

"If you value your life, then you will heed my words, ninja." The woman snaps before continuing, "The dragon there is one of the five Great Spirits. He is wise, old, and traditional. Anya has taken it upon herself to act and to interfere will cost her life and ours. We can only hope that he is not a cruel entity. We can hope that this battle has not angered him."

"Tell us, woman," all eyes turn to Zetsu who finishes, **"What filth you speak of."**

Her eyes narrow and anger reflects in them as she says, calmly, "I was once a Shrine Maiden in this temple before _ninjas_ infiltrated it in the disguise of one of our Sisters. I know of what I speak. Your culture has made you _blind_ to the inner workings of this world."

Sasori clears his throat, waits for them to become silent, and says once he has all their attention, "It would seem that that something is about to transpire."

All eyes turn to the dragon and the girl.

**~Anya~**

Her heart pounds in her chest. It beats frantically and as she turns to keep the moving dragon in sight she is little aware of the fact that she is the only one standing in the field now. But what else is there to be expected. She answered the Great Spirit's call and took this task upon herself. Now she has to see it through.

"You are a child and yet you stand bravely. Have you too forgotten the old ways?" the dragon laughs and she straightens her back as she answers, "I have not, old one. I come here, to this temple, with a clear purpose free of self-want."

The giant, black creature laughs as it lowers itself onto the next ledge before circling her once more. It keeps its eyes on her, glowing red and fierce, as it walks along the ledges built into the courtyard's outermost wall. And, once again, it steps down to the next layer.

"Self-want, free of it? Have you knocked your head too hard in battle?" another rumbling laugh escapes the dragon but she does not reply.

"You come here, you dance on my soil, and you expect me to be amused? I am a Great Spirit, a being that is more powerful than any other you will ever see!" The dragon roars but she answers in a voice that is far calmer than she is on the inside. "Not as powerful as Mallik-sama."

The dragon pauses in mid-stride and she sees a flicker of curiosity in those fire-colored eyes. Then it skips the next three ledges and brings itself face-to-face with her.

"You know of Mallik?" it asks in a rumbling voice close to a snarl but she does not wince.

"Hai, Old One." She answers softly and meets its gaze steadily.

It pulls away, its massive body towering over her and the trees in the clearing barely match its height, but it does not seem bothered. Instead it walks circles, eyeing her for any falter that signals a lie or fear, and she is determined to show none.

"Tell me, one of impure blood, what is your purpose? What does a hanyo want in my gardens?" that odd word, the insults, but she grits her teeth against a crude comment.

She answers in a clear and loud voice, "I come seeking the Scroll of the Lost Era."

It pulls back with a roaring laugh, "You seek A-li Maha, child? You seek the Gate of Ages, the entrance to the gardens of our Master? You are a fool to ask for such a thing."

Anya nearly cries out when the tail wraps around her but she keeps a straight face as she says, "I am here on Mallik-sama's orders. I seek what is mine."

The tail, having let go of her, slams into the far wall and rocks crumble down as the angered creature roars, "_Yours_? A-li Maha will _never_ be in a human's possession! I will consume this _world_ before that happens!"

"Can you deny Mallik-sama's orders? He himself, the King, has given me this task." She answers and the dragon lets out an enraged roar.

A ball of flaming energy screams as it flies through the air and the heat skims her flesh. She does not back down.

Then the dragon turns to look at her, a dark light in its eye, and asks, "What proof can you possibly give to show that _you_, a half-bred _whelp_, is working for the Master?"

Anya pauses and frowns. She meets the dragons.

"What can I show you that will be good enough? I can produce no scroll with his name written in it, I cannot call the King himself, and nor can I give actual proof. All I have is a small amount of _his_ power in my blood to aid me in my journey."

"Then _show_ me this power!" the dragon roars and this time she does stumble back.

Carefully she looks within herself, finds that dark power, and pulls on it. It comes willingly into her hand, flickers to life like a violet fire, and rests in the palm of her hand for the dragon to see. And see he does for his head pulls back with alarming speed.

"Proof, you call this proof? Do not try to fool me, child. I have seen men who steal chakra. How am I to know that you have not stolen this? After all, only those who receive it can pass it on to others. If it is stolen, then it is proof, for you cannot put it into another." The dragon laughs and circles her.

Prove that this is energy given to her? How can she possibly do that?

_Before she can even say anything he reaches up and places a hand over her chest. She can see his energy coming out of him, a deep violet color, and sinking into her. She can feel it combining with her flesh and becoming a part of her. As he does this he says, "This is a special type of chakra…any demon will know it... In it is a way to help both Gaara and Naruto…place this energy in them and it will allow them to summon the type of demon that they are the host to. All you have to do is call up the energy…give it to them…it will do what it needs to do upon contact. "_

She _can_ do something for everyone. She eyes the dragon before her, meets his flaming gaze, as she says, "I can prove that it is energy given to me. In this field is a man, a man named Gaara, who is the Kazekage of the Sand Village Suna. If it will be enough, I can pass my energy into him."

The dragon eyes her before roaring, "Kazekage of the Sand, step forth."

**~Gaara~**

The moment the dragon's voice boomed his name, he was far from sure of what to do. A light nod from Misa told him it is safe to steps towards the towering beast and that he does. The tail, sitting before him, lifts to allow him to come to stand next to Anya.

Throughout the entire time, the only voice he could really hear was the dragon's loud and mocking voice and, from time-to-time, he could hear an answer from the girl. So, as he stands next to her, he cannot help the curious look that crosses his face.

And, being as polite as he can be, he says, "You called, Great Spirit?"

The dragon eyes him before saying, in a lower tone that rumbles the ground they stand on, "The child next to you is to prove that she is fraud. She possesses energy of the Master. Energy that, if stolen, cannot be passed on."

Gaara frowns slightly before saying, "And, to prove that it is not stolen, she will be able to pass it on to another. And I have been chosen?"

"The child chose you." The dragon replies and he turns to face the small female with the unnaturally bright, pink eyes.

"Gaara-san, do you trust me?" she asks him and he nods.

How can he _not_ trust her? She has been at his side, cooking for him, questioning him, learning from him, and has proven that she is an ally who seeks to help a friend in need. A friend he has not seen in years and that, with the Akatsuki looking for him, she will not falter at the sign of danger.

The dragon's tail blocks them from view and, as she continues, he has a feeling that is good, "When I revived Sasori-san, I met a very powerful being named Mallik. He gave me some of his energy and…"

She pauses, looking uncertain, but finishes, "He told me it can help you and Naruto-san. I don't know how this will turn out, Gaara-san, but I trust Mallik's advice and his orders. Will you allow me to pass this energy from myself to you?"

Asking permission due to concern. Had a giant dragon not been staring down silently at them listening to every word said, he would have smiled. Instead he answers, "I grant you permission to continue with whatever you deem necessary."

She mumbles a 'thank you' before pulling that odd colored chakra into her hands. From this close, it licks at his skin and it is warm. Then he watches as its shape starts to turn, curl into itself, and then she holds out the one hand where the small ball of energy resides.

"Take it." She orders with a smile.

Slowly, Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand, reaches out and clasps her hand in his. His fingers curl around the pale flesh and meet his thumb that rests on the back of his hand.

His eyes meet hers.

They hold.

Then his eyes widen as he feels the chakra seep into his flesh. His gaze snaps down to the tanned flesh of his skin as he watches violet race up his arm and he watches as his loose sleeves dance as it passes under it.

He stands there speechless, in awe, as he watches the violet glow through his clothes and he feels his eyes drift shut as another powerful energy, one that is familiar, suddenly burns to life within him. He can feel the sandy colored chakra, Shukaku's chakra, twist inside of him. He can feel it pushing, tugging, and growing with alarming speed. This time, unlike all the other times he was aware of the demon, there is no malice in the one-tailed demon's presence. The only thing he feels is the demon's relief, the exhaustion, and the warmth it has.

_'Home' _He hears it whisper in the back of his consciousness.

Gaara's eyes slowly open and then they meet Anya's. Her eyes are wide and he looks down. And he sees why.

The violet glow is replaced by Shukaku's blinding chakra for it laps at him in powerful waves. The violet slowly leaks out of him and settles back into the black-haired female standing before him and then his gaze returns to the glowing chakra surrounding him. And then he notices something else.

Misa, Sasori, Riko, and the three Akatsuki members have a clear view of what just occurred.

* * *

Talk about a freaking long chapter! It's six pages on Microsoft! Almost three thousand words! I am sure this is one of the longest chapters. Hell, it might be _the _longest chapter. I had this part playing in my head for over a week and I was working so hard to get to it and, now, here it is! Gaara has the One-Tailed demon in him again, and the demon is rather happy about that since he called Gaara's body 'home'. LOL - that makes me laugh. I don't know why. The current Akatsuki members just saw what happened, these three know that Sasori is alive, and now they know that there is this giant-ass dragon standing before them. Talk about a shock. And, lastly, that brings up a question that needs to be considered: what does this mean for Anya and her group. What does this mean for Sasori?

Review  
Tell me what you think of this chapter  
Anything, just leave me a review

Love;  
CideanForever


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers**: Another chapter is up.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Thirty-Six**

* * *

**~Itachi~**

His eyes do not lie. That is he certain of but, as the glowing brown chakra dies down, he is not sure if he really saw what just took place. It is nearly impossible for him to comprehend the fact that the chakra of Shukaku, the one-tailed demon, is firmly back within the Kazekage's body. And that Gaara of the Sand has a rather nasty look on his face. Itachi, having seen this look more times than he can ever count, flips a blade into his hand as a response.

Kisame, Zetsu, and the others shifted their attention from the two standing with the dragon to him and then back again. Kisame only tightens his grip on Samehada's hilt and Zetsu, as Zetsu does, sinks into the ground but the brown-haired woman, Misa, says, "Do not interfere."

His gaze lands on her only for a moment before returning to the demon host standing nearly fifteen feet away – give another ten or so feet if need be.

Gaara responds with a swift wave of his hand and sand, without any warning, bursts out of every crevice in the clearing. Itachi, having learned of Gaara's ability to wield sand, is shocked to see that the fine-grained earth is moving a great deal faster than it was moments before. And it also seems that it has a will of its own – the gentle 'swish, swish' it makes as it moves from side to side is sign enough for the Uchiha genius.

An unnatural occurrence. One that will please Pein once he reports.

The masked-man, Riko, shifts so that he is an actual barrier between him and his goal. The ever silent man swirls his staff in his hands before falling into stance.

He means to fight.

Itachi's face remains emotionless and, as he leaps forward, the cloaked man easily blokes his attack with a simple twist of his wrist. Itachi's blade connects with the hard body of the staff.

Sasori flickers out of sight and the resounding explosion tells him that he connected with Kisame. The woman, Misa, only groans before leaping to action. The three of them create an actual barrier between them, the Akatsuki, and their new target.

But, with Gaara, everything is far from simple. The pain in his chest, burning so intently that he drops to his knees, increases every second. Anya, being the girl she is, already has her arms around him even as Shukaku's chakra surges within him.

And the demon is pleased and ready to fight.

But the dragon towering over them only roars in anger before bellowing, "Stop now, mortals, or face the consequences!"

He pauses as Shukaku, buried deep within him, settles down with a snort and Gaara, never being so connected with the demon, stumbles when he feels the demon amusement.

The dragon stalks around them and the Akatsuki, for the moment, have paused. They are also watching the dragon very intently and it is unnerving.

"There are rules to follow, mortal men, and you are to follow them." The deep rumble of the dragon's voice is silent as Kisame asks, "And if we choose not to?"

"Then you die."

_Where have I heard this conversation? _The Kazekage of the Sand, standing with a black-haired girl at his arm, remembers that Sasori had a talk along these lines with her before they left. A 'join or die' type of conversation on the Akatsuki – but he wasn't recruiting.

No, he was explaining the 'join or die' rules of the Akatsuki.

And now an overgrown lizard is saying the same thing in a different fashion.

But Gaara listens. He listens as the dragon, one of the Great Spirits, talks. How he says that there are rules, steps to follow, and then he turns to them.

"You, girl, have proven yourself. You have proven that you are, indeed, who you say you are. Why is it that you seek A-li Maha and, in the end, the Gate of Ages? What could a child like you, a small hanyo with little to no power of her own, want with such scared ground?"

He continues to stalk around them, long tail brushing the ground, and then he pauses.

And smiles.

Anya, small in height but powerful in force, keeps her expression neutral. Gaara, standing right behind her, settles his hand on her shoulder and meets the Great Spirit's eye.

The dragon laughs.

"You, Shukaku's chosen, are a bold thing. I wonder how your brother, Kyuubi chosen, fairs. Is he as bold as you?" the dragon asks and Gaara, as sure as he can be, answers, "Naruto is bolder than I."

That seems to halt the dragon before he lowers his massive, scaled head. They come face to face, eye to eye, and he seems to weigh him.

To see right into him.

"And tell me, Gaara of the Sand, Kazekage of Suna, what is your place in this?" the dragon asks and, again, he answers, "I follow for I wish to help Naruto. I and Anya have the same goal.

Anya, the very girl he speaks of, shifts in place before saying, "I had asked him to come with me. I believe it is what Mallik-sama wanted."

The dragon nods its head.

"Mallik-sama has his own goals. You are most likely a pawn." He says and Gaara, eyes narrowing, remarks, "Then why would he send her on such a task? One that can kill her before she even completes it."

The dragon turns his gaze onto him and, for a moment, he believes the large creature will rebuke him for speaking out of turn.

But he does not.

Instead, his gaze turns on Anya as he moves farther away, he says, "Come, girl, let us see if you are truly the one Mallik-sama wants."

She steps away from him, a pat on his arm to reassure him, and he watches as she goes after the large creature.

Watches as it whirls around.

Watches as its long neck reels back.

And watches as the fire consumes her.

* * *

Here is another chapter - one that is most likely my shortest. Anyway, here it is.

Review  
Tell me what you think of this chapter  
Anything, just leave me a review

Love;  
CideanForever


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers**: Another chapter is up.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Thirty-Seven**

* * *

A fire has never been so hot. It has never burned so bright.

It has never been so strong.

In the heat, she fears the pain.

But she is welcomed with the gentle caress of the heat. It passes over her, curls around her and within her, and breathes a new type of life into her very core. And, within the depths of her body, Mallik's energy rises up and strokes against it.

She leans into it.

Presses farther and farther into these new depths.

And feels.

She can feel the fire burning, feel it being stroked to new heights and up even farther. She can feel the passionate heat curling around her. She can feel the wind, cold in the high altitudes of the mountain, urging it to an inferno. She can smell the earth around her, the smoke in the air, and the oncoming rain.

As of now, in this moment, she feels as if she is a part of the world and it a part of her. It is a feeling so incredible, so strange, that it is impossible to describe it.

And she can feel the Great Spirit as its fire roars over her. She can see with her eyes closed, see the scales shining in the light of the fire, see the eyes glowing intently at her, and the whirl of powerful energy that surrounds it.

She can see Gaara, standing off to the side and away from the heat, shining with such bright light that he looks inhuman. The brown glow of him twists, mixes with the natural blue that is chakra that all are born with, and she knows that he is scared.

She can smell it.

Taste it.

Hear it thrumming in his heart.

Sasori and Misa, standing with the unknown Akatsuki, look on in awe. She can see all of them, an out of body experience this is, and she can feel them. She can feel their chakra.

Some powerful…

So not so…

And she knows that their chakra surges and spikes as the energy she is engulfed in rises and rises in power and intensity. It whirls, creating a sight fit for the divine, and changes. It expands.

It grows.

It blossoms in her chest, a new feeling, and her eyes open to take in the sight with a human touch. All she sees is fire.

Fire, hot and wild and raging in the brightest mix of orange and red and yellow, builds. It soars, it roars, and it screams. It howls with hunger and the oxygen of the mountain, of the air and land, feeds its ravenous desire.

And, as she watches, she can see another chakra surging to life within the inferno. It builds to a terrifying height, swelling and stretching with no limits, and the twisted violet of it strikes a memory in her heart. It strikes a memory in her mind.

And, as she watches, she can see the fire sweeping out and she can hear the shocked exclamations as the black-haired, golden eyed creature appears. Black and red robes cling to his form, the kimono open in the front, and his heated eyes land on her before turning on the dragon.

"It's been awhile, Anya-hime-chan."

She mutely nods, eyes wide, and Gaara – who is standing right next to the Demon King – looks like he just might lean into him.

And he does just that.

Mallik drops a clawed hand on the red hair of the Kazekage and a warm smile lights the tanned face as he says, "Well, boy, it's been some time since I have been close to my son."

Gaara does not answer, just shuts his eyes and relaxes.

Anya, on the other hand, just stares at the odd sight as the dragon slowly sits behind her. The large tail thumps the ground next to her.

"Anya, dear, come here." Her feet move forward without her consent and she finds herself in front of the demon and, for the first time, she notices that he is transparent…but solid.

He flips his hair over his shoulder with a clawed hand, smiling down at her, and then motions to the people around him as he says, "Really, you keep odd company. Riko-kun, will you come over here?"

Riko flickers out of sight before reappearing next to them.

He bows at the waist before turning his attention to Anya, then to Gaara, before looking back at Mallik in all of his demonic glory.

And then points at the Akatsuki.

"Yes, yes, I know. They're mortal fools. Easy to dispose of." Mallik comments and Anya glances over at the three.

And sees their wide eyes – well as wide as the black-haired male allows them to go. And the one with the plant around him…she cannot see his face.

At all.

But the blue-skinned one, the one with the sad sword, is staring at them with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. So open about his shock, this one.

Mallik, however, grips her chin and makes her look at him as he says, "About A-li Maha, we really need to do something about that. The dragon here is being rude."

The Great Spirit snorts before slamming its tail on the ground.

"Rude, am I? How would you like to become a puddle of goop on the ground, Demon King?" the dragon retorts and Mallik rolls his eyes.

"I'd turn you to cooked meat, friend. Don't tempt me."

The dragon flicks his tail, the air ruffling the clothes of all in the clearing, and it lands softly on the ground. It wraps around them, the tip brushing Mallik's ankles, and says, "You think me rude, but you just waltz in without any warning. You think me rude and yet you don't even tell us of your mad plans. The one who is rude is you."

"Like I was saying," Anya groans – he is ignoring the dragon.

"The Ali-Maha, the scroll of the Lost Era, I think it is time I tell you about it." He smiles.

And, "This is happening, isn't it?"

That is from the blue-skinned ninja who has, remarkably, made his way to them. And Mallik levels an even look on him, as if considering something, before saying, "I believe so unless you humans have decreased in intelligence over the years. I wouldn't doubt it happening, considering how fragile you are."

Anya might be young, but she knows an insult when she hears one. And that, without any doubt, is an insult and the man knows it.

And the Demon King, grinning from ear-to-ear, did it on purpose.

"That is not nice."

"And who said I was trying to be nice, Hoshigaki, Kisame-san?" another grin from Mallik comes at the same moment Kisame, skin paler than before, stumbles back.

"How the hell do you know my name!"

The Demon King shrugs as if to say 'why wouldn't I?' before motioning Gaara to sit on the dragon's tail. He does so without comment.

The others have closed in. The other two Akatsuki, both moving warily, stand next to Kisame. It is Sasori and Misa who take their place next to Anya.

Riko, still standing next to Mallik, would appear to be inspecting his nails if he wasn't wearing gloves…and if he had nails in the first place. Which, unless he has some freaking 'come to life' magic in him, he probably doesn't.

But, if he did, she wouldn't be all that surprised. Sasori, at first, was dead till she brought him back because Mallik needed to speak with her.

Riko is dead.

Misa, her guardian and friend, has been with her since she was a child but she proves she is full of surprises every day.

Gaara, he is the host of Shukaku – Mallik's son, and the Kazekage of the Sand. He is her trusted companion and a good friend.

The three Akatsuki – two of them saved her when that creepy man was after her. The one who had ill intent towards her and Kisame, having saved her, had been nice in her eyes.

She isn't so sure now.

Mallik, the Demon King himself, leaks dark energy that causes the hairs on the back of her next to rise on end and for her stomach to knot. He smiles, but it is not a nice smile he is directing at the three.

The intent to kill, the desire to, shines gloriously in his eyes.

"Mallik-sama," her voice is level and his gaze turns upon her.

"Hai, Hime-chan?" there he goes, calling her princess again.

"Please, I do not wish for another fight. They have done nothing." She says and his brows furrow in confusion before his eyes soften.

He strokes her cheek. "Of course, dear. I wish not to upset you."

That…was easy.

To easy.

But his gaze lands on the dragon, his eyes darkening, and he drawls out, "She has come under my orders, you overgrown beast, and she has a job to do. If you get in the way, I will find a replacement for you."

His voice went from warm honey to frozen ice.

The dragon stirs, long neck twisting and bobbing, before a rumbling voice answers, "I understand, Mallik-sama. Forgive my transgressions."

He stares the dragon down.

Eyes boring.

"I hope we do not have to have this discussion a second time, friend. I really don't."

The dragon hums his agreement, head lowering to the ground. Mallik watches him for a moment, eyes searching, before he looks over the surroundings. He scowls in distaste.

Mallik turns towards her, clawed hand stroking her check and then her neck. His eyes hold hers, boring into hers, and a sad smile crosses his face.

His hand stops at the swell of her breasts as he says, "I am truly sorry for this but what must be done must be done, dear. It's nothing personal. In the end, you will thank me…"

Before she can even ask what he means, his clawed hand pierces through the warm flesh of her chest and buries itself wrist-deep within the depths of her chest.

* * *

Here is another chapter. This one is a good deal longer than the last, ne? I hope everyone is happy about that. Oddly enough, all my last updates were during my classes at school. We have little portable computers that we use (hard to type on) and I can post my chapters without anyone really knowing at school! Unless someone is behind me...but I don't think my classmates will rat on me. Hello, 11th graders are not that way anymore...unless they are trying to earn favor with the teacher. But I don't think my teachers will care because, well, I get all my work done...unless I get sick.

Hmm...

Maybe writing is going to be my downfall...

Anyway, distracted here, how was this chapter? What did you all think of the end? How many people even read this?

Seriouslly?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have gotten so many chapters updated today (nearly all my stories) and I am proud! I hope to have an update for the ones I didn't update, but only 10 o'clock will tell (this evening in three hours)

Anyway, you all know the drill:

Review  
Tell me what you think of this chapter  
Anything, just leave me a review

CideanForever


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers**: Another chapter is up.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Thirty-Eight**

* * *

Pain…

That is the epitome of her face.

She stands there, hands limp at her side, with wide eyes. Her hair, black as night, swirls around her face. Pink orbs glow in her face and a trail of blood leaks past full lips. Mallik, the demon who has pierced the young girl's chest with a clawed hand, extracts the limb with a swift movement.

For a first, he fears his heart has stopped.

Sasori stands there, watching in deathly stillness, as she sways. Her hand comes up, resting over the gaping hole in her chest, as her knees give out. He lunges forward, reaching out for her, as she falls.

And he catches her in the crook of his arm.

Her eyes close, a twist of pain wedges its way into his chest, as he directs his gaze on the man standing before him with a bloodied hand. Their gazes meet.

"Tell me, man once puppet, do you love her?" he starts, eyes widening slightly.

Love?

The word bounces around in his head, beating against his skull, and his brows furrow in confusion. His gaze settles on Mallik, the Demon King, as he asks a question of his own. "And if I do not know the answer to that question?"

"One will always experience love. Many are fortunate to feel it to a greater extent, to hold the purest of love, love without lust, in their hands. True love, I believe you mortals call it," Mallik circles them, eyes them, as he continues, "But there is also the love a mother feels for a child, a child for a brother and sister, and the love between friends. These types of love are all connected to the pure love, but they are different. Tell me, Sasori of the Red Sand, where does your love lie? Is it the pure love, the one a man feels when he is attracted to a woman, or is it of the like that of family?"

Sasori's gaze flickers down at the girl in his arms. A bleeding form that lies unconscious in his arms. The wound on her chest, bleeding, stains him and the ground around them.

Even as she lies there, still in his arms, the essence of her burns. He can feel it. He can feel her, soft curves and pale skin.

Does he love her?

Does he love the little thing he holds? He cherishes her. She brought him from the abyss, from the eternal darkness of no feeling, and showed him how to feel. She taught him lessons that he never knew existed.

Love.

A powerful word, it is. As Sasori sits there, with the ground wet at his knees, he ponders this question with thought. One hand has moved to the wound, pressing against it, sending green healing into it. A healing chakra that he knows little of but has seen enough to understand it.

"I do not wish for her to die." He says as he slowly stands, keeps her in his arms.

Mallik pauses, meets his eyes. "You do not."

"I do not wish her pain or ill will. I do not wish to see another hurt her." He frowns as he says the words, so foreign on his tongue.

"Why?" the demon asks with a slow smile pulling at his lips.

"Because I care for her." The words press past his lips without anything to hold them back. He pauses, startled about how easily he said that.

Mallik stops in front of him, eyes on his face, as his hand lands over his. His hand covers the one pressed to her injury.

"To care for someone you must love." He states and Sasori forces himself to remain still.

The brush of the demon's chakra over his skin causes his attention to snap down to where their hands touch. He can see it, dark and twisting, pushing through him and into the girl he cradles against his chest.

"You injure her, yet she works under you. You heal her, but you are the one who hurt her. Why do so? Why?" He asks the demon but bites back the next question that nearly spits itself past his lips when Mallik levels a glare on him.

"Why indeed? I have reasons." The demon turns his eyes on the Akatsuki as he snarls, "If you value your lives, I suggest you _leave_."

Kisame actually steps back. Itachi and Zetsu hold their ground, jaws clenched, but then Kisame laughs. He folds his arms over his chest as he says, "Was you words a lie then, great Demon King?"

Mallik pauses and Sasori can see the golden gaze of the demon dart down to Anya.

"No, I do not wish to upset her." He says slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.

"And yet you impale her?" Itachi walks a thin line with carefully chosen words, watching for any sign that the demon might attack.

Mallik turns his gaze onto Itachi for a moment before replying, "I do."

"And for what reason?" Zetsu asks this question as he slides up to stand just a few feet in front of Kisame.

The demon casts a glance in his direction as he answers, "I see no point in this interrogation. I do not wish to upset her but that does not mean I will not attack. I will refrain from tearing you human hearts from your chest, that is all."

A lovely turn of conversation, he has to say. Sasori can only close his eyes in annoyance but, after a moment, he senses the Akatsuki's chakra fading. His eyes open and he sees the back of Kisame as the leave.

And then his gaze settles on Mallik who, at the moment, is grinning. "Humans have no minds of their own. So easy to control."

The demon purrs, content and happy about getting his way.

And his gaze settles on Sasori as he asks, "Now answer yourself, Puppet Master. Do you love her?"

_Do I…love her?_ The question bounces around in his head, echoing, and he frowns.

His gaze lingers on her face.

_Chronologically, I am over thirty. But, due to turning myself into a puppet, I am still in my twenties._

Facts swirl in his head. His age, his crimes, his actions, and transactions linger in the forefront of his mind. Memories of childhood, living with only his grandmother and a few other relatives, surface. He recalls how his parents died when he was child, how he killed the Kazekage before Gaara's dad, and how he makes puppets from actual people.

_Do I love her, he asks me. Could I? Can I? Will I? The true question – is this thing called love returned? Will it be returned to a monster of a man whose past and soul is stained in red sand? Can she accept that part of me?_

Sasori hardly notices anything outside himself and his thoughts. He does not notice how her breathing evens out. He does not notice the seal burning into her skin, burning into the same place where she had been impaled.

_I think…I just might…love her._

* * *

**End Part One**

Go Sasori! Fear not the power of love! WHOES WITH ME!

This is a short chappy, for that I am sorry, but this ends part one. Part two will continue in this - fear not.

Anyway, you all know the drill:

Review  
Tell me what you think of this chapter  
Anything, just leave me a review

CideanForever


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers**: Another chapter is up.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Thirty-Nine**

* * *

In the days that passed, Anya slept.

In the days that passed, her comrades worried.

In the days that passed, Sasori refused to leave her side.

In the days that passed, Anya dreamed.

She dreamed of clouds, mountains, and rain. She dreamed of blood, war, and fire. She dreamed of sweeping landscapes, bright oceans, and dark skies. She dreamed possibilities.

Her comrades slept little, shifting and moving and checking on her. They murmured to themselves, each trying to figure out what is to come. They spoke of the Akatsuki and things that their leader, a man that goes by Pein, might do once he learned of this. Sasori assured them that he will send the Akatsuki after them – for Anya.

It is Sasori who has refuses to move from her slumbering side. He watched the markings on her chest, a burn of some sort, darken into a four-pointed star-like tribal tattoo. He watched as the center, an empty space with a black dot centered in it (resting right over the swell of her breasts), darkened. As he observed it, he figured it almost looks like the directional points of a compass. He sat there and watched over her, speaking little and eating even less.

As the days passed, Misa cried and Gaara contacted his sister. Both are worried. Neither know what to do with the stillness of the girl they watch over, the girl that Sasori watches over.

As the days passed, Riko vanished. From time to time, they would see him. A flicker of movement leaping over the roof, a scout making sure all is safe for them. It is something they all appreciate and the man knows it.

And now all Sasori can do is sit next to Anya, her head resting on his lap. Chakra strings flicker out of his hand, dancing in the air as he works on one of his puppets. Lifting parts, taking apart other parts, and trying to figure out what to do is all he can do right now. They cannot move, they cannot run, until she wakes. They have to wait out the trouble brewing on the horizon.

He is certain that the Akatsuki will target them. He is sure that they have already reported this news to Pein. Their days are about to get much harder.

And now they know he is alive.

Alive and not on their side.

He sighs.

He casts a glance at the girl sleeping in the bed, hair splayed around her like a black halo, and casts a look over at Misa. She paces the area before the door, hands folded behind her back. Gaara, standing off to the side, is leaning against the wall but questions flicker in his eyes, questions to what might lay ahead of them.

He turns his attention to the window above the bed.

And Mallik's question pops into his thoughts for, perhaps, the thousandth time this day.

_Do I love her?_

It is a question he does not want to answer. A part of him knows it is because of how he was raised within the Akatsuki. Emotions…are not practical with them. Assassins in their prime, strong and uncaring to the danger around them. They kill without thought, with no regret.

And he was one of them…unlike a young girl dragged him from the grave by his spirit and knocked some sense back into him. Since then, he has not thought of the Akatsuki as the Akatsuki but as like-minded men – all who seek acceptance.

At first, when he was a part of them, he was not all that aware of what he wanted. He did not know what he wanted to accomplish or why he was with them. He told himself, and others, that it simply had to do with his art – the same as Deidara.

But now he has a much clearer, set idea of what it was. Acceptance, understanding, a family…

No one wants them. No one cares about them. They are criminals, people who are always fighting to stay alive. Within the Akatsuki, being paired up keeps them alive. It helps them fight, to look out for each other – and a bond is formed. You become bound in mind, like siblings…unless you're Hidan and Kakuzu, those two hate each other. Kakuzu killed every partner he had till Pein gave him Hidan. That bastard knew how that would turn out.

And now, their main target will be Anya, Gaara, and himself. They will not care about Misa for she is only a woman, someone who will get in the way. He knows that they will be warned about Riko, the insanely powerful bastard that he is, but he himself has yet to see what is hidden beneath that mask.

He glances at his hand, at the ring-less finger, and frowns. A part of him misses that connection, knowing that he had a make-shift family waiting. Importance…

But, he has more now. A caring girl, young and smarter than he lets on, a woman who is like a sister or mother, a brother, and…he doesn't know what to call Riko. Frankly, the man makes him uneasy. He still gets that feeling from him, that one that makes his skin crawl, but Anya still has it. It has gotten stronger and he wonders if it has something to do with that demon.

_Do I love her?_

He frowns; the question has a habit of shoving its way into his mind and jumping in front of his face. It has been over a week since that day, over a week since she has slipped into a dreamless sleep, and over a week since he has heard her voice.

_Do I love her?_

Persistent question, that thing is. He has a dislike of confusion and that is what that question is doing. It is confusing him, wrapping around him, and demanding an answer.

_Do I love her?_

His jaw clenches and he turns to Misa. She meets his eyes as he asks, "Can you take her for a while?"

She eases over to his side, carefully pulling the sleeping girl into her lap as he stands, and he nods his thanks to her. As he goes to leave, she says, "Sasori, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

He turns to her, sees the smile on her face. "Are you thinking about that question that demon asked you? About love…"

She does that, reads him. Maybe it is because she is with Anya all the time, looking out for the girl with the wisdom of an adult. He cannot think of where she gets it, or how Misa also obtained it, but it could be due to their upbringings.

"Love, he asked me of it." She nods and says, "You cannot even answer for yourself, can you?"

He frowns. He turns and leaves instead of answering. He pauses at the door, hand on the knob, as she says, "You don't have to admit what you feel to anyone but you need to admit it to yourself. And, if the time comes, and if you feel ready, you have the choice of telling what you feel to another."

He leaves, sweeping down the hall. He pulls the hood of his own cloak up, something all of them have gotten incase the Akatsuki show up. It will be harder to find them if they are hidden.

He slips in the crowd and Riko, as he expected, falls into step next to him. They walk without touching, not even acknowledging each other. It works easier this way.

Finally, with a slight bump of his arm, Riko cuts off to the side. Sasori keeps on down the same path, knowing he is being watched.

He eases his way through the crowd, turning off another street. He lifts off the ground, chakra pumping through him, and cuts through another alley. His eyes flicker across the buildings, looking for the one watching him.

But the person is gone.

And so is the feeling.

**OoOoO**

She stirs to the feel of someone brushing her hair. She can feel pressure in her chest, a tense coil of energy and pain. She groans, the hands stop, and her eyes flutter open.

She sees Misa, face upside-down. She frowns, eyes unfocused but smiles moments later.

"Misa-chan," her voice is a gentle hum, soft and caring.

And then Misa hugs her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She returns the hug, wrapping her arm around her mother figure. And then she turns, seeing Gaara but not the other two. The silent ones.

"Misa-chan, where is Riko-kun and Sasori-san?" she asks and the woman answers, "They are outside at the moment. They will return shortly. How do you feel?"

"Rested, but stiff. My chest hurts." Misa nods, running her fingers over the mark.

Anya eyes it, brows furrowing in confusion. "I dream of it, this mark. I dreamed of a lot of things."

"You have been asleep for a while."

"Really?" Misa nods, a smile touching her lips, but Anya can see the worry in her friend's eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"A little under two weeks." Gaara answers as he walks over to them.

Her eyes widen, shock showing clearly in the neon pink of her irises. Anya smiles, but Gaara still stares. Finally he says, "What did you dream of?"

"I dreamed of the demons. I dreamed of a war, a really bloody and bad war. I saw people dying, I saw Mallik-sama fighting someone, another demon I guess, and…" she pauses, brows furrowing, but shakes her head.

It is at this time that Sasori and Riko sweep into the room, Sasori snarling, "We have trouble…"

His eyes are wide as he stares at her and she meets his gaze. She smiles at him, eyes large and childlike as always, and his voice softens, "We were being watched. Someone knows we are here."

Misa frowns before asking, "Did they approach you?"

"No, they left after Riko and I figured it out. I tried to circle the area, find them, but they had already left." Anya watches him, the expressions that flicker across his face.

"Then we leave." Everyone looks at her, some in confusion and the others with a blank look that gives nothing away.

"But we don't know where to go. We have no direction."

"Actually, yes we do." Anya smiles as she tugs her shirt down, pointing at the marks on her chest.

She grins as she says, "We head west, to the ocean."

Confusion lights their faces as they stare at her. Misa sets her hand on her shoulder as she says, "How can you be so sure, Anya? How do you know?"

Now she looks uncomfortable.

"Mallik-sama killed me. My death, and my resurrection, brought many things to me. Most, I believe, are in the forms of my dreams. I dreamed of distant seas, and mountains. I dreams of odd lands. I believe that Naruto is on another continent. I know how to find him." She explains, her words light, and she sees Riko nod before slamming the butt of his staff on the ground.

Sasori looks over at him.

"West it is."

* * *

I had thought that there would be more reviews...but, oh well. Anyway, know we know more. Naruto is in the west. And what is up with that mark on her chest? And what should we do about Sasori, hmm?

Anyway, you all know the drill:

Review  
Tell me what you think of this chapter  
Anything, just leave me a review

CideanForever


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers**: Another chapter is up.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Forty**

* * *

The term west isn't as easily said as done. Finding the port is the first thing they have to do. Anya has spent the last three days looking over maps, marking off the places she knows that Naruto is not at. It takes time, thinking, and mulling over flickers of information in the deepest depths of her mind to know which is which and which is not. On the third day, she gathered the location – a place called The Crescent Islands of Illusions. Gaara did not look pleased at that.

But, at this current moment in time, that is the last of their problems. An enemy that he has yet to meet is after them, quick on their trail. An imposter of Anya's sister shrine, a female warrior and ninja who goes by Lai. A woman who killed the Keeper of Anya's temple, a woman has been hunting them from the start. For now they all realize that Lai is a woman who has been smart enough to keep her distance with the Akatsuki on all sides of them.

Battle wages on all sides of them, weaving in and out of Lai's group and knocking them back. Riko is impossibly fast – as is Sasori and Gaara. Misa fights with a weapon, a sharp katana now that her other weapon broke. Anya, who is throwing the small ninja stars and blocking blades with a mere kunai, is growing tired from the countless battles over the past few days.

Sasori, on the other hand, decided that 'playing nice' is not going to happen. Any ninja that try to get in the way get special treatment – a quick decapitating or severe poisoning that kills them in under a minute. Gaara resorts to crushing them with sand and summoning a mini Shukaku – one that only comes up to his knee but fights like a terror born in flesh…which he might be.

Riko…does what Riko does. Absorbs their chakra, smashing them apart like he would dry and cracked clay. It is a gruesome sight to watch.

But they have found the port, have found a way on a boat, and Anya knows one thing – she hates the ocean. She hates the rocking motion; she hates the queasy feeling rising in her stomach at every lurch of the boat. In fact, she hates it so much that she has taken to staying curled in Sasori's warm and alive side. And he doesn't seem to mind in the least.

Instead, his hand rests lightly on her hip – a reassuring pressure telling her that she hasn't died some horrible death and taken to her personal hell. She can hear Misa talking every once in a while, asking if he wants anything to drink. He only said yes once.

As of now, "I've never been to another continent. Have you, Sasori?"

Gaara has dropped the formalities with Sasori, the –san has vanished, and the two act more like friends than forced allies. At times she can hear them trading tales of their journeys, their likes and dislikes of being who, and what, they are. She finds it to be one of the greatest things she has ever witnessed – with her ears since her eyes are clenched shut.

"Once, back when I first joined the Akatsuki. It was not a pleasant experience." The smooth answer comes followed by, "How so?"

"It would seem that some oversea lands do not take well…to ninjas…in any manner. In fact, they wanted to burn my partner and I alive for being _sinners_. I have a feeling that they would have taken well to Hidan, that heathen bastard." Anya shifts, surprised by the foul language that exits the Puppet Master's mouth. Whoever this 'Hidan' is, Sasori sounds as if he does not like him.

She hears a snort of humor from Gaara as he says, "I hope the place we are headed to be not there. I fear for my friend, if that is the case."

"Surely Naruto-kun is not _that_ unintelligent."

"You would be surprised."

Sasori's side hums with a chuckle. She twists, flopping onto her back to look up at him. His gaze meets her for a moment, one eyebrow raising up in amusement.

"Naruto-san is a prankster." She says and Gaara frowns. "How would you know that?"

"Mallik-sama has told me a few things. Showed me things. Naruto-san had a hard childhood, like you Gaara." The red-haired Kazekage looks away, a frown marring his features.

"You hair has grown," Sasori's offhand comment takes her by surprise and she asks, "It has gotten long…in a short amount of time. Do you like it?"

She twist, sitting up, and hums in delight as her hair falls around her. In truth, it has gotten longer.

Much longer.

In a matter of days, it had managed to increase its length by twice what it was. By the time they found a ship, it reached past her elbows. Now it sits firmly against the small of her back, content to stay just there.

She doubts cutting it will stop the growth from reoccurring. It gets bothersome, that is for sure.

"It is," he pauses, lips tightening in thought, "It is elegant."

"Isn't pretty or nice a good enough word?" Misa's teasing voice cuts in as she settles down on the ground with them, drinks in hand. She passes one to Gaara, then one to Sasori – a drink that she snatches before he can take a sip.

She grins up at him, lips pink with the juice. He sighs.

"Still a child at heart, I see."

"And _you're_ an old man at heart."

"_Anya_!" Misa swats her arm, scolding her with a large grin on her face.

Sasori only raises a brow as he pulls the drink from her hand. She pouts. "If you wanted something, you should have said something."

She drops her head back down on his thigh, eyes closing. "Yeah, but the ocean…I miss the ground."

He hums his agreement as he turns to Misa, asking random questions. At times she will ask her own, asking of family and personal _interests_. The second one left the ex-Akatsuki quiet, his eyes distant and staring at the sky.

At one point he mentions Riko and his disappearance. No one has seen him.

That isn't anything new. He tends to vanish if there are large groups of people around. And this being a cruise ship, filled with people, it only makes sense if he will just hide. She thinks not many will take well to a walking skeleton.

"This Lai, can you tell us anything about her?" Sasori's interest causes Anya to answer, "No, she is an imposter. She, and her ninjas, killed the ones I called family."

Even if Keeper had truly been waiting to kill her…

She rolls over, props her head up on her hands, "Sasori, how old are you?"

"Excuse me?"

She repeats her question.

"It depends on how you want that answer. There is my actual year and there is the age that I had frozen myself at. Which would you like?" she taps her lip, eyes closing, and then she smiles, "Well, you froze yourself at a certain age so that means you haven't aged since then. You may have lived past that but those numbers do not count. That is not your age. So, the age that you are now is what I want to know."

Sasori leans back, his face blank for the slightest of moments. "I would say that I am in my early twenties. I cannot recall my…actual age."

She nods, "And I'm…I have no idea. Mallik-sama says I've been around a while but I still think I'm sixteen…or seventeen…_Misa_-chan, how old am I?"

The looks that she receives are priceless.

Misa just looks like she wants to bash her head repeatedly against the railing that separates them from the water. Gaara has the _'what the hell'_ expression on his face. Sasori…well he looks like he just might laugh.

"Anya…you recently…turned seven…teen…" the humiliation hums in her former maid's voice and Anya shoots up, saying, "No, no, Misa-chan! _Don't_ feel bad about forgetting! We have had so much happening that it is only _logical_ to forget, we were pressed on much more important matters!"

If anything, the ex-maid gets even more depressed.

"It is my _job_ to remember these things…"

Sasori shoves in a comment, "Then we will celebrate."

"No, it's okay!" Anya tips slightly, sending herself sprawling over him in her attempts to get to her feet in a hurry.

_"No it isn't!"_ Misa howls, eyes watering.

"Misa-chan, please, don't cry!" Even Gaara is shifting, eyeing the near-balling woman who looks like she might have hit her midlife crisis.

Anya scrambles to her feet, eyes wide.

"I, uh, I have to, uh, I have to _pee_!" she darts away, shoving between a few people in the way while Misa yells, "Don't run away! You do this _every_ _year_!"

She does run.

Every single year, on her birthday, she flees like death is knocking on her door. All the attention, it makes her uneasy. It always _starts_ with one person…but it _ends_ with countless people trying to _coddle_ her, tell her how _cute_ she is, how _lucky_ she is…

She doesn't feel lucky. She feels anything but. She feels confined, suffocated, and it always has something attached – gifts, food, and things like that. A simple _'Happy Birthday'_ would do for her.

But they always _overdo_ _it_.

She makes her way to the third floor of the ship, blending in with the crowd. She gets a few odd looks and a few boys glance her way with large grins on their faces. She fidgets, looking down at her clothing and frowns when she realizes that she is clueless as to why they keep _staring_ at her.

She makes her way to the drink stand, asking for water. With a bat of her eyelashes, she gets it free with a charming smile in return. She skirts the crowd, finding an open place to stand that overlooks the lower decks and the ocean. Up here it is actually…pretty.

She finishes her drink, heads inside. She eases past the large groups, the fancily dressed woman, and past men who opening stare. Some have that look that one man did, way back when this all started. It is the look of a hunter.

Her skin crawls and, as he comes closer, he stops. An arm falls around her, pulling her into a warm and comforting side.

"Is something wrong?" Sasori's voice is a soft hum and the man, white-faced, shakes his head. "No, ninja-san. There is nothing wrong. I'll just be on my way."

It takes a moment to realize why the man practically walked out of there in a run-like way. Sasori's chakra has spiked, spiking, and his eyes are narrowed. Displeasure radiates out of him in the extreme and she is thankful that isn't directed at her. She never hopes it is.

He leads her through the place, one arm attached to her. Anyone who might have thought she was an 'easy take' is looking any place but her. Or at the ninja at her side.

"Do they…know who you…are?" she asks and he answers, "Some of them might. I don't think any of them are so brainless that they will alert the authorities on my presence."

That is a comforting thought.

She would hate to get into a battle on this ship.

The only place to go would be the boat, broken pieces of the boat that float, or…in the ocean.

And she isn't very good at swimming.

He leads her upstairs, outside, and up farther. Soon they stand at the very top, the sunset washing over them, and he leans against the railing. He is looking out at the ocean, a thoughtful look taking up his features. She herself leans against the railing next to him, eyes focused on sky instead of the dark depths that wait below.

"You are…seventeen." He finally says, his attention turning to her.

She feels the beginnings of uneasiness settling but he goes on, "And from your earlier display, it is something that you don't really care about."

He folds his arms across his chest, "But will you accept a happy birthday?"

She nods.

"Then, happy birthday." She smiles.

"And," now he is looking at her, a frown marring his features before settling into a calm expression of inner peace.

"I wish…to give you something." She frowns, going to say something but he settles a finger over her mouth, "Don't talk when I'm trying to say something, Anya."

His hand hovers over her mouth before moving to cup her cheek. A soft stroke along her skin and then he presses his forehead to hers.

"Happy birthday," he murmurs before a kiss descends to her lips.

* * *

Well, it finally happened! He kissed her! This was a harder chapter to write, for some reason. Maybe because I haven't really had someone 'kiss' before...so it's a bit odd for me. Anyway, I think he deserves it. And so does Anya. And so do you, my readers. I hope you enjoyed it.

Anyway, you all know the drill:

Review  
Tell me what you think of this chapter  
Anything, just leave me a review

CideanForever


	41. Jan 28, 2011

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers**: Another chapter is up.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Forty-One**

* * *

For the great Sasori of the Sand, one kiss was not enough – two followed the first. After that, they stood on the top of the ship overlooking the sea. The days that followed…can only be described as awkward. If he so much as looked in her direction, a crimson blush would cover her checks. Misa tried to figure it out, only to be mystified about the stuttering girl who could not form a coherent sentence. So she figured out only one cause –

"Sasori, what did you do?" the venom leaks from her voice and Sasori, who is currently looking over the odd landscapes of a new continent, turns to the brunette with a frown on his face.

When he gives no answer, she jerks her head in Anya's head – who is currently doing a sway-like dance with a far-away expression on her face. Sasori watches, bemused by her actions, before turning to Misa, "I take it she is pleased about the gift I gave her for her…late birthday."

Now Misa looks confused.

"She let you give her something?"

Sasori cocks one eyebrow.

"There is nothing to show for it, but it is there."

Misa frowns as she folds her arms across her chest. She observes him. Sasori stands there, looking at the brightly colored people who are running around them.

He turns back to Misa as Riko and Gaara walk up to them, Anya tagging at their heels. The moment their eyes meet, her cheeks flush and she fiddles with her hands. Had Sasori been another man, he would have smile at the shy display.

"So where do we go from here," Misa turns to look at Anya.

The small girl pauses, eyes closing. When they open, there is a look of sheer determination in her eyes. "We need to keep going west."

Sasori pulls his bags up onto his back, grabs his cloak and slips it on. The others follow suit before blending in with the crowd that is swarming on all sides of them.

Anya falls into step at his side, the back of her hand brushing his. Tentatively, he wraps her smaller limb in his larger one, squeezing it. She returns the gesture.

They walk in silence, all wary to their surroundings.

"Sasori-san," Gaara falls onto his free side, sides brushing.

"What is it?"

"We're being followed."

Sasori frowns, a slight dip of his brows. He casts out his chakra, throwing it into the ground and the air. In the distance, he spots what Gaara had – four individuals.

They are keeping their distance, straying along the edges of their perception, but noticeable nonetheless. He can feel them, sense them.

And their chakra feels eerily familiar.

He scores his brain for an answer, flipping through as many people he can remember from his past life but still keeps coming up short. He frowns as their group works their way farther inland, farther away from the port and all the ships and all associated with it. A part of him knows that these four should be someone he knows, for some reason or another, but he cannot place a finger on the reason why.

"Anything?" Gaara asks and Sasori scowls as he answers, "They are familiar but I cannot place a name on them as of yet. If anything, I might have crossed paths with them once or twice."

Even as the words leave his lips, he feels as if he should know these quickly approaching chakra signatures. One of them is more familiar than the others but, at the moment, the only thing he is truly worried about is where they are and the things bound to get in their way. And their goal, their goal is fresh in his mind.

But as they race along, out of the town and onto the worn paths, he can feel them getting closer. His brows furrow as two of them vanish, darting along the edges of his sensory. One shoots up, vanishing so quickly that it leaves his mouth dry. Only one trails them now, one that flares his chakra excitedly.

But, instead of feeling like the one following is childish for alerting all of them, he feels wary. He presses closer to Anya's side, the back of his hand brushing hers. Still walking, he feels the urge to leap, to jump, to soar.

To get away from whoever is trailing them.

But he knows he cannot.

He must help find Naruto.

He must protect the small girl who is at his side.

He must protect their patched-together family.

Misa closes in on his other side. He can feel her nervousness, he can feel Gaara's tension, and he can feel Anya's uncertainty and building fear. Riko…is just Riko.

That is one person who he does not understand. Why does he insist on wearing that mask? It makes no sense. And that sinister aura that leaks from him, it nearly matches that of Mallik the Demon King.

That only makes his uneasy.

Suspicious even.

He only knows that, as they walk, they are being followed.

He knows that he knows them without knowing names.

He has crossed paths with them.

Seen them, maybe.

But he still cannot place a name. He has never been so frustrated in his life.

**~OoOoO~**

The gentle pressure of wind in his hair reminds Deidara, once again, that things are finally going to plan. Itachi, he has been a thorn in his side. Tobi has been a relentless idiot who cannot act his age for even a moment.

And Sasori…

That _fucking_ **_bastard_** is alive and he _left_ him with the masked freak!

He didn't return, didn't bother letting anyone know that he is alive once more. No, instead, he joins the guys he fought against _before_ he died. _He's on the same side as his murderer!_

Where is the sense in that?

_Join the one who ended your life and you get a free pass, alright? Not alright, damn fucking messed up. God, I need to stop talking to Hidan, that swearing bastard of a wannabe priest._ Deidara sighs, tilting his head back and enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair.

If there is one thing that Deidara knows, he plans on making life _hell_ for his Danna.

"Fucking bastard should of at least asked if I wanted to come along…"

Oh yes, hell is to be paid.

* * *

Wow, I haven't had a chapter this short in...a long time...for this story, anyway. My drabble tends to be very short. Anyway, want to know something amazing? I'm writing this on Microsoft and it is about seven pages short of being 200. Damn, talk about a lot of writing and it isn't even finished! That would like...be a mini novel or something! Almost 100,000 words!

Anyway, I'm glad you, my readers and reviewers, like the kiss in the last chapter. I was thinking I might have rushed it but the emotions are still uncertain.

And what the hell is Deidara planning? He sounds...kind of pissed off...

Poor Danna, he better watch his back.

One more thing: please do me a favor - I have 2 chapters to a new story I am writing. It's Inuyasha. I'd like you all to read it - since a good deal of you also read all my other naruto stories. And, on an ending note, thank you You-Know-Who for commenting me on getting better! I'm feeling a great deal snipper - but I'm still not all that hungry...sigh, I miss food...

Anyway, you all know the drill:

Review  
Tell me what you think of this chapter

CideanForever


	42. March 09, 2011

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers**: Another chapter is up.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Forty-Two**

* * *

Within the next two hours, Sasori finally remembered who the signatures belonged to. Mentally, he curses their luck. On the outside, he calls for everyone to pick up their pace. Gaara casts a glance at him, questioning him without words.

"Four Akatsuki are currently trailing us. One…was my partner before I died. The other two are the Zombie Twins." Gaara's eyes widen ever so slightly, causing Misa to ask more on the four.

"My ex-partner's…new comrade, I know not. Deidara is an aerial bomber. Ranged attacks are his specialty. The Zombie Twins," he pauses, thinking over his words, before continuing, "They are Hidan and Kakuzu, and both of them are as good as immortal. I would advise not going into battle with either of them."

"But what if we don't have an option?" Anya asks.

Gaara pushes ahead, scanning the area as he answers, "Then leave the Twins to me. Gaara can handle Deidara. Misa, Riko, and you can handle Deidara's partner."

A plan is better than not having one. Sasori highly doubts that Deidara's new partner will be much. A new recruit has the most disadvantages. He can still remember when Deidara first joined him after Orochimaru disinfected, and how troublesome the blond proved to be.

They continue running for nearly an hour when Sasori gives out a warning seconds before a shadow drops on them, a man slamming down in their path. Anya cries out in surprise before dropping to avoid the sharp end of a curved blade. Sasori, acting on instinct, lashes out with his puppets.

Riko lands right behind the girl, pulling her behind him effortlessly. Misa pulls up next to him, new swords in hand. Gaara lands on Riko's other side.

"Well, ain't _this_ a fucking surprise. If it isn't the old bastard!" Hidan drops his scythe over his shoulder, a large grin on his face as Kakuzu drops down next to him.

In the distance, the familiar sound of wings and air catch his attention. He doesn't glance up, not with two ruthless killers standing in front of them. Instead, he flexes his fingers and his puppets spread out. Two flanking each of his comrades.

"I'm quite certain that you're older than me, Hidan." Sasori drawls out carelessly, seemingly bored.

He can Anya step closer to his back, one small hand wrapping around his wrist. He dares a glance at her. Her eyes are wide, her gaze startled. And notices that she is staring directly at Hidan. She almost looks as if she is staring at a ghost.

"Eh? Thought the damned snake was the only pedophile!"

He can feel her stiffen behind him. And then she steps up next to him as she snaps, "I'm seventeen, thank you very much!"

Hidan blinks in response before laughing. "Nice pick, old man."

Sasori scowls, shakes his head. "What do you want, Hidan?"

"Leader-sama sent us on a mission. Happens _you're_ on the same damned path! How fortunate are we?" Hidan steps forward, scythe slowly coming to rest at his side as a sadistic grin makes its way into his expression.

And then he lunges forward, scythe screaming through the air.

The one who reacts is unexpected. Riko blocks the attack, twisting and slamming the butt of his staff into Hidan's forehead before sweeping the immortal's legs out from under him. Sasori can only blink in surprise, stunned by the silent man's speed.

Hidan, lying sprawled on the ground, is oddly silent. Shocked, no doubt. It's not every day that someone knocks him on his ass.

They watch as he slowly sits up, one hand moving up to skim over the large, blazing red dot on his forehead and the blood seeping from it. Sasori watches as the immortal looks at his bloody finger tips, looks at Riko, and back to his hand. Confusion is evident on his face.

"Nice fucking shot, man."

Behind Hidan, Kakuzu shakes his head in what Sasori would guess as wonder.

From above, he can feel a slight increase in Deidara's chakra. Gaara shifts, knowing very well that it could mean two things: either he's laughing or sending bombs down on them. Sasori would guess the first.

Then the clearing explodes. He hears Anya cry out as he sees Riko vanish. Misa has her weapon unsheathed, standing with her back to Anya's. Sasori launches forward, puppets blasting ahead of him with deadly accuracy. He has seen many battles in his time, but none as bad as what is happening now.

In the foreground Riko is weaving in and out of two different ninja, attacking and maiming with a vengeance. Sasori is at his side in a moment, offering support for his back.

But it is Anya who is aware of the fact that these two have never seen Riko's face.

At all.

Unless he showed them when she was unconscious.

Which she highly doubts, Riko is just that way. He doesn't like people seeing him as…dead. A bag of bones. She finds it odd that he can be self-conscious when he isn't even alive.

But as she and Misa turn, eyes growing wide in horror as an attack hits Riko right in the face, they know that the mask will not hold against the immortal's scythe. They can see the cracks forming, the bloodthirsty grin on the white haired man's face. Anya can see the shock in both Sasori and Gaara's face as the mask shatters.

But with the hood of Riko's cloak still blocking his face, none of them are prepared for the horror that is the silent warrior. As Riko kneels, she can see the gloved hand tightening around the staff with alarming slowness. In the air, she can sense killer intent.

And then Riko looks up, skull a mix of white bone and terrifying blue strings of chakra. He lashes out, one hand catching Hidan's scythe by the blade as it descended to end the life of a man he thought was still breathing. But Hidan's face is pale, his eyes wide.

Riko's other hand drops his staff, hand flying out to grab the immortal by the throat. He lifts him off the ground, hand glowing. Anya's hand clamps over her mouth as she watches Riko drag the energy from Hidan, pulling it into his own body. She watches as the blue energy spreads across his bones, turning a shade of blinding silver and how the red blazes in the empty eye sockets.

_"Death and destruction, son of Jashin. Your power is inferior, your god but a child compared to his brother! How dare you stand against us!" _The booming voice echoes, a shockwave of energy rippling through the ground. Anya staggers, scared for the first time of her bony companion.

He slams Hidan into the ground, releasing him to cut through the ground as if only made of butter. Leaving a long, crater-like tunnel, Riko slowly turns to the second Zombie Twin. From above, the ground is showered in explosions.

From above, two watch in shock as a deep, twisted chakra twists the air.

And Anya watches, Sasori now at her side, as pure demonic energy curls around them.

* * *

I know, these latest chapters have been short. For that, I'm sorry. But I hope everyone like this chapter. And what's your impression of Riko now? Demon or something else? And just what did he mean, when he was speaking with Hidan?

Anyway, you all know the drill:

Review  
Tell me what you think of this chapter

CideanForever


	43. July 02, 2011

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers**: I'm sad to say that this chapter is short. Like, two pages. But I'm working on making it longer, I swear. I just couldn't think of anything else to put on this chapter! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this short piece. And I really would like you all to review and tell me your thoughts.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Forty-Three**

* * *

**~Deidara~**

There are some things he had hoped never to see. This would be one of them. Deidara can only stare wide-eyed as his bombs are dispelled by the unnatural being tearing through every attack his comrades throw at him. He watches as Hidan is chucked away, as Kakuzu is bashed through impossibly large chunks of ground and tree. Tobi, who is currently sitting behind him on the flying contraption, is oddly silent. But Deidara, he can't get over the inhumanly beautiful display of power taking place below him.

Nor can he drag his eyes from the dark-haired girl standing next to his Danna who has her hands clamped over her mouth in horror. He takes the bird in for a landing, both ninja easily moving off as it explodes many feet behind them seconds after they jump off. From where he stands, his eyes meet with his Danna's. They hold.

_You bastard, _his eyes narrow as the thought begins to form in his mind, _You left me with a numbskull of a bastard for a partner!_

The girl turns, mouth forming a question. But she stops, her gaze landing on him. Neon pink irises clash with his blue, their gazes connecting within seconds. Then she looks at his Danna, a question plain in her eyes. After getting so far, he watches Sasori step forward. No, not forward, in front of the girl. Chakra strings slip from his fingertips, a fierce determination in his eyes.

_The girl, he means to protect her…_Deidara isn't sure if he should laugh or sneer. His Danna, protect a girl? That's unlikely as him giving up his art. Sasori, his heart is of wood. Loving someone…that's absurd. Completely ridiculous.

But the more he watches, the more uncertain he is.

_Did he leave me because of her? _Doubts dwell in him, swirling as the battle roars its head at full volume. But Sasori stays in front of her, puppets dancing around him. And the girl, her hands are tangled in his dark cloak that no longer holds the markings of Akatsuki.

He steps forward, making a path for them. Sasori pushes her back slightly, eyes narrowing as he sees him approaching. A grin slowly makes its way onto Deidara's face, his eyes glowing with the fierce need to blow something up. To show his Danna that he's more powerful than he can remember. That he's the one he should be standing next to, his _partner_. Not some little girl.

And when they're no more than ten feet apart, he grins, "Danna,"

"Deidara," Sasori comments, still making himself a shield in front of the girl as another woman stops a few feet away, gaze dancing between them.

"Sasori-san," she breathes, her gaze then falling onto the girl still behind him.

"Anya," Deidara's brows rise as the girl eyes the woman, answering, "Misa-chan,"

"Danna," Deidara takes another step forward, _"Why the hell did you leave me with that _idiot _for a partner!"_

Sasori's eyes widen slightly, but Deidara's more shocked when the girl speaks, "Sasori-kun was dead, Deidara-san. He has been until recently."

"And how the hell is he alive, hmm?"

His gaze settles on her, "I brought him back."

"What?"

Now he's confused, stalking back-and-forth in confusion. She motions to his partner who, much to his own disbelief, has been silent for this entire exchange. Deidara sighs, shakes his head, and snaps, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help that bastard over there?"

"Tobi's a good boy. Mr. Skeleton looks mad."

A light giggle comes from the girl, Anya, and Deidara's attention focuses on her. How can she be laughing with a battle taking place around them? Then he notices that Sasori's also a bit on the relaxed side, his features drawn together in thought.

That's before he dives out of Kakuzu's way, taking the girl with him as he goes. Misa dunks, leaping back and clearing the distance between them. Kakuzu's gaze lands on them, hard and cold. Tobi steps to his side, a few kunai resting between his fingers as he comments, "It would seem that we must fight, sempai. Who should Tobi attack?"

"Get that one," he motions to Misa as he lunges for Sasori.


	44. August 28, 2011

**Disclaimer:** It is in the first ten chapters. Look there.

**Note to readers**: I'm sad to say this story has come to an end - but, when I get to it, another will be made to continue where this left off. Hopefully. I'm afraid that this is a sad chapter. For all those who have stuck by me for this - Thank You. For all those who have read this to the end - Thank you. For those who have done both the above and reviewed - I LOVE YOU!

And, yes, Riko is kick-ass.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Valley of Ashes**

**Forty-Four**

* * *

Sasori's arm stays around her waist, even as he whips his puppets out when his ex-partner attacks them. Anya's eyes widen, confusion boiling within her as the blond sends small clay things at them with alarming accuracy. But she knows Sasori is strong, far stronger than this Deidara can even begin to comprehend. Sasori no longer is the Sasori he once knew – he is her companion, her friend, one of her many guardians, and, perhaps, a potential first lover.

When one of Sasori's attacks hits Deidara full force, she sees the surprise flash in his eyes. Step by step, they press back. Yet Anya can feel the shift in the battle – Misa can only fit the masked man for so long. Riko, despite his powerful, isn't wearing down the swearing man. And Gaara, he and the stitched man can only fight for so long.

Then it dawns on her – they're loosing.

And Mallik-sama, he's depending on her. She has to find Naruto-san and protect him from these men so the demon inside of him can be reunited with his father. Whatever happens now, she knows this is the turning point to something greater. She can feel it within herself, even as Sasori struggles to keep them safe from his ex-partner's relentless attacks. He can't even begin to describe his frustration.

Why is he blaming him for his new partner? He should know by now that Pein is the one who makes the final decisions. Even as he bounds far above him, pushing off one of his puppets to put some distance between them, his irritation builds. As long as Deidara throws himself into his attacks, as long as he continues to bombard him with explosives, he knows the young woman in his arms will be in danger. Yet he cannot properly fight back with her in his grasp.

So how can he solve this problem?

Anya wordlessly answers his question. She suddenly drops from his arms, plummeting towards the ground with alarming speed. Her name is torn from his lips, watching someone he has come to care so much for head towards the ground. Chakra starts to unfold around her, the air hissing as it increases. It pools on the ground below her, catching her and blasting her forward.

With a determined cry, she slams down upon the one attacking her childhood friend. Sasori must focus on his own battle – but she can help Misa. She intends to. She places herself to Misa's right, turning to face the masked ninja as he slowly pulls himself off the ground. Dusting himself off, he says nothing.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Gaara and Kakuzu fighting. She turns back to the ninja advancing towards them. A tremor crawls up her spine, her skin rippling with unease as she senses something…dark…coming from him. Something powerful, a power suppressed and hidden as he makes himself appear weaker than he is.

"Misa-chan, watch yourself with this one." The meaning behind her words is clear to her guardian who nods as she unsheathes another weapon she has hidden on her person.

Slowly, carefully, she steps to the side. She can sense that this man is keeping his attention focused on both of them. She knows that something is about to happen. Something bad, something she cannot even guess. Her skin crawls, but she shakes her head – forcing those ill thoughts from her mind as she stares down the mask coming closer to them.

"Tobi doesn't want to fight girls, but Tobi is a good boy," the man states in a high, chipper voice as he pulls out a few kunai. Paper bombs wrap around the end, her eyes narrow.

Anya lashes out before Misa can comment. She doesn't even give Tobi a chance to throw his weapons as she slams into him. Yet her arm goes through his chest, his own moving to wrap around her middle with startling pressure. Pressed flushed against his chest, she can feel his body solidify around her arm. It takes only a moment before she realizes that her arm didn't pass through him.

It takes only a few seconds for that sinister chakra to slam upon them. Her head snaps back, her eyes barely seeing the blurring shape of Riko as Hidan shoots past them. With his arm still holding her prisoner, Tobi bounds off to the side. Hidan, panting and bloodied, crouches on his knees with one hand clamped over his throat. Blood gushes through his fingers, but he grins as he bites out, "I suggest you run for your fucking life, shit-face."

Tobi lets out a girly scream as Riko lunges for them, jumping out of the way in record time. Anya holds back a cry as he bounds up into the air, dodging each jab by a hair's breath.

Suddenly she's spinning through the air, Tobi shooting the other direction. She hits the ground hard, her eyes blurring with tears from the unexpected pain. She can see Riko coming at Tobi from different directions, blurring to quickly for human eyes to see.

But her attention turns elsewhere.

To Misa who fights Hidan.

Misa who is bleeding.

A surge of sickness slams into her, her eyes widening as Hidan licks the blood off his blade. Misa looks disgusted, but Anya can feel the horror curling in her gut. Her blood runs cold as Hidan's body turns black, her limbs numb as Misa screams as he impales his leg with his own blade – and how the blood runs down Misa's injured limb as well.

"No," picking herself off the ground, tears blur her sight as Misa's agonized pierces the air.

"Misa-chan!" pushing forward, eyes mirroring the ghastly image taking place before her, she watches as Hidan servers the skin of his own throat with a madman's laugh.

And how Misa hits the ground a second later, her eyes glazing over within seconds.

The scream that breaks past her lips drowns all other noises in the area, a bestial roar accompanied by the vast power flooding her system. She makes contact with Hidan, her eyes burning a bright, vivid red as she plows into him head-first.

Her body whips around, her calf catching him by the face hard. His head snaps to the side, his body flipping from the force behind her hit. Her sorrow fuels each hit, her anger the fire burning in her blood, and her rage her body's main function. A hunger wells up within her, her throat parched as she bears down on her friend's murderer.

Fire erupts out of her, burning the grass like its nothing more than dry brush to be consumed. The air fills with flacks of gray, the valley they battle in catching alight as her body stings with pain. She can feel her shirt ripping, the edges frying as black energy whirls around them.

Her mind taken over by bloodlust – a thirst that explodes to life the moment she bites down into his skin. Blood hits her tongue, bitter and tangy. Blackness consumes her.

Sasori, on the other hand, is backing up Gaara as Tobi, and Deidara, retreat. Kakuzu has his own back tendrils curling around his partner, pulling him away from the creature that has appeared before them all.

_Anya,_ He can feel her sorrow. It echoes in him, the brutal injustice Misa was forced into by Hidan. She didn't deserve such an end. Not in such a manner.

Yet he helps pull Gaara to his feet, Riko landing next to them as the black-haired girl doubles over sobbing. The Akatsuki are gone, fleeing from the energy burning through the valley. As they approach, he can see Misa's prone figure in Anya's arms. He can see her shaking, crying helplessly for the woman that was like a mother to her.

Dropping to his knees, Sasori wraps his arms around her. Gaara crouches next to her, folding Misa's hands over her chest. Riko looks towards the sky, his face – what was once a skull – is now a burning mass of silver-blue light.

And all around them is the scare of their first loss.

A valley of ashes.


End file.
